


Fixing Adora

by CrazyButterSock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Some OOC, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, adora is baby, btw alot of angst before fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Adora grew up in the Horde. Things don't disappear because you leave. Habits, words, and actions. Memories are never going to fade of the life she had. The life she left. But they can be eased into a new meaning, a new life. Sometimes those memories come back with a vengeance.Glimmadora
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 314





	1. Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first SPOP fanfic. Fair warning there maybe typos and stuff but this is for the fun of writing. So enjoy!

It was late in the castle, with the moon being the only light in the halls. On this particular night, Glimmer couldn't sleep. She decided to go for a walk to ease her mind. Get a snack; go back to her room; try to call it a night. That was her plan.

As she approached the kitchen, Glimmer heard a bump —  ** _CRASH_ ** — from the cupboard. The sudden noise made her jump. Readying her magic, she slowly reaches out. Upon opening the door, a frightened Adora was revealed; curled up in fetal position.

The ex-horde soldier was hiding in the cabinet. Glimmer dropped her hands with disbelief and shock; What is she doing in there? The princess of sparkles thought.

Glimmer looked down at the trembling figure and reached a hand out to help, only for the blonde to flinch. After noticing this, Glimmer bent down to her level, slowly. In a calm, soothing tone, she questioned, "Hey, Adora? What are you doing in here? You know, you could have asked for food instead of hiding.” It was in that moment that she noticed something she hadn’t seen before. "Is... she mumbling?"

Looking closely at the blonde, she noticed her eyes were glossed over. Glimmer’s heart sank. She was scared for what may have gotten into her dear Adora. She recognized an emotion.

Fear. An expression never before seen on this girl.

Leaning forward to get a better look at Adora, Glimmer heard her mumbling a bit more clearly. "I'm sorry... I'll be good, I'm a good girl... I'm sorry."

At this point, the curled up Adora started rocking back and forth. Glimmer — who could only watch this happen — had no idea on what to do. She never had to deal with something like this before. Glimmer, out of panic, absentmindedly reached out again to comfort her, only to get her hand bitten by Adora. "Ow!" the pink haired girl yelped. "Where did she learn that from?"

The sudden loud noise alerted a guard that was around the corner, who busted into the kitchen. "What’s going on in here?!" she asked, weapon raised. Glimmer turned around while nursing her bitten hand to the intrusion.

The loudness of the shout, the door, and the guard herself were too much for Adora. She let out an ear-piercing cry. She spoke louder, repeating her mantra in hope. She was desperate for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I'll be good. I'm a good girl. I'm sorry, I'll be good. I'm a good girl. I'm sorry!" All while holding her head down, gripping onto the strands of her hair.

Anger suddenly filled the princess. She couldn't feel anything. Nothing but rage and sadness while looking at her friend. Returning her attention to the guard, Glimmer gave a strong glare. "Go get my mother." she said through clenched teeth.

The guard looked between her, and the wailing ex-horde soldier. “I cannot do that, Ma'am. She is dangerous. I cannot let you, or her, near each other. She injured you, therefore she is a threat." The guard raised her weapon, ready to attack, towards Adora and took a step forward.

Putting herself between the blonde and the guard, Glimmer instructed, "As your commander — and princess of Brightmoon — fetch my mother, Queen Angella, this instant." Her eyes were cold as steel.

Hesitantly, the nameless guard did as she was told. Glimmer turned back to the girl, who had quieted down to a small sniffle. Not wanting to get bitten again, Glimmer reached out slowly towards Adora. When the crying teen saw movement she bared her teeth, giving a feral-like growl as a warning. A sign that clearly said, “Back off."

Suddenly, it clicked in her head as to where the biting came from. She must have learned it from Catra. When she did, is what she would have to figure out. Moving her hand back down to her side, she sat down cross-legged across from the blonde. Looking at her best friend like this, broke her heart. 

Turning the lights on, Glimmer noticed red spots around Adora's midsection. It looks like these spots wrapped around to her back. She tried to look at her back for the injuries, only for Adora to turn with her, keeping her glossy eyes locked onto Glimmer’s pinkish ones. 

“Adora?" asked Glimmer in a small voice, trying not to startle the already frightened girl. "Can I see your back? You're bleeding." She continued to move around as much as she could, noticing other things about the girl. Her normally neat ponytail is loose, the hair tie almost out of her hair; It’s like a mess of loose and clumped hair. She also noticed on her white shirt, other than the red staining it, there were dirt and twigs. It seemed like she was in the Whispering Woods, and had gotten into a battle with some the wild life.

She knew for a fact Adora was in her room all day. Whenever Glimmer went by her room, she could hear noises coming from the inside. Glimmer would knock and get a response of "I'm busy," or "Come back later!" from her. She assumed when Adora was hungry, she would come out.

Becoming lost in her thoughts, Glimmer had yet to realize that all around Adora was food and medical supplies. They seemed to have been dropped when she was startled. Just as fast as she was lost in her thoughts, she was pulled back into reality by the doors busting open again. This time two guards walked in along with the Queen herself. 

To be continued...


	2. Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Ideas are also welcome.

As the guards and Angella walked in, Glimmer looked up from her thoughts at the noise. She looked up to find her mother giving a confused look. "Glimmer, what is the meaning of this?" oblivious to the situation at hand. "Its so late in evening, why are you..." she trailed off as she took in her surroundings. 

Other than then Glimmer being in the kitchen, she found Adora. But she soon found out something was wrong. Looking at the blonde girl covered in blood and dirt, she glanced at Glimmer for a explanation. 

"I have no idea what happened. I was getting a late night snack and just, well, found her here!" she exclaimed. "I tried to help her but she bit me..."she started only to whip her head around at the sound of whimpering. 

Adora was back to how she found her muttering the same words over again. It really hurt the hearts of those in the room. Queen Angella stepped forward and gently put her hand on Glimmers shoulder. Seeing movement the blonde girls tried to crawl away from them. Only to hit her head on the door frame of the pantry. She was a cornered animal. 

The Queen stepped forward only for Glimmer to tug her back. " No, mom don't. I tried that and she _hissed _at me." her mother gave a confused look at her daughter. 

Angella, not seeing any other way to get help to her blonde charge, continued forward. "Oh, child, what happened to you?" she said as she crouched down about two feet from Adora. 

This entire time Adora was watching with caution. She didn't trust the tall lady with wings, or the smaller glittery one. _"Maybe Shadow Weaver sent them to punish me." _she did know what she did wrong, all she knew was she had to get away. "I'm sorry! I'll be good. I'm a good girl! I'm sorry..." she started it up again. 

This hurt the Queens heart. She saw Adora as a daughter of her own, and it hurt to see her in this state. The look on Glimmers face matched her mother. Sorrow. Not sure on what to do, Angella did the only logical thing her mind came up with; reach out and give her a hug. 

When Angella made contact with the blonde, she tried to bite her. _"Do what Catra would do."_ she thought. She seen it work multiple times with the others who tried to hurt her friend. Her back hurt. It felt like liquid fire running down her back, but it intensified when contact was made. 

Adora started to thrash,snap her teeth, and hiss. Anything to get away from this lady. With all the movement, any wound that was scabbed over reopened. Coating the Queens gloved in a warm, sticky red. 

The princess in the room when over to the guards and told them to get a room ready, something with small windows and a locking door. They complied with a salute, and left the room. 

Angella, not one to let something like this escalate, used her magic to put the girl to sleep. It was a short term solution to this problem. At least she not hurting herself anymore. Laying the unconscious girl on the floor, with her back up, assessed the situation. 

"So, Glimmer. What exactly happened between your last mission and now?" the Queen asked while getting to work at the blondes back. She lifted up her shirt and saw four large gashes going down her back. She had other scars but those were faded into raised white and pink lines. _"Who could have done this to a child."_ she thought while tracing the lines.

"Well nothing much,after the we fixed the Seagate, and scared off the Horde, we came back here. But that was like two days ago!" Glimmer exclaimed.She bent down with her mother. Getting a better look at her friend. She let out a gasp of surprise. "I didn't know she was hurt! I wouldn't have left her alone!"

Noticing the medical supplies, Queen Angella started to get to work the unconscious girl. Pouring rubbing alcohol onto the wounds, and cleaning up the dirt and other things from the wound,she started stitching up any thing large that were too big to wrapped. The skin around the gashes were red and irritated with infection. Looking for anything else, realized how pale she was. Her eyes had bags under them like she was not sleeping. 

_"No wonder she was acting the way she did. She must have been hallucinating." _the queen thought while cleaning up the girl. "Can you tell the guards to get a room ready?" 

"Already done mom." she said with a small smile. "But I had them take precautionary measures." Glimmer said looking to the side.

Angella nodded, assuming the conditions her daughter set were acceptable. After wrapping the the blonde with bandages and picking her up bridal style she carried the pale girl from the kitchen.

Glimmer walked with her to the room the guards had set up. Laying her down in the bed, the queen looked at her daughter with sad eyes. 

"I'll call Castaspella in the morning." the queen said. She was still tired from being woken up. "I'm going to assume your staying in here tonight?"

The pink haired girl just nodded, while running her hands through the blondes hair. Feeling the weight of the nights actions set in. " Can you have someone bring me a wet cloth? She seems a little warm." 

"It shall be done. Goodnight Glimmer." she said while kissing her daughters forehead. She moved over and did the same to Adora "Goodnight Adora._ I'm so sorry." _ she whispered. As she was walking out the room she heard something that made her stop mid step. It was weak but there.

"Mom?"

_To be continued..._


	3. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only updating to much rn because I have some free time. So enjoy my drabble. :3

Queen Angella turned around, to see her daughter, Glimmer in a head lock. Adora had her arm around the pink haired girl's throat. Not sure how this was even possible. Last she checked, not even ten seconds ago, the blonde was sleeping. Putting her to sleep herself, with magic. 

She took in the situation before acting. Angella looked at Glimmer, struggling to get Adora's arm from around her neck. Following that arm from her child's neck to the one it belonged to, realized her eyes were closed. Glimmer wasn't gasping and by the looks of it, could breath with little difficulty.   
  
"Little help here? I don't know what shes trying to do but could you get her off of me?" said Glimmer. Still trying to get the taller teen to release her. She would have teleported but she felt no danger with she was being held. Her mother, having seen no immediate danger, chuckled. Walked over to her and Adora. Gently as she could, unwrapped the injured girl from around Gimmer's neck.   
  
Laying Adora back down on her side, trying to ease any pain, covered her with a blanket. The blonde losing the warmth she sought out, started to squirm. Whining ever so slightly, looking for the heat that she was accustom to. Glimmer seeing this was at a loss. She knew Adora didn't like sleeping alone. 

The whining turned into barley intelligible words. _"C-Catra... where.. you... help.." _ she started mumbling in her sleep. She was in a restless slumber. Reaching out to anyone, anything that would give her comfort. Glimmer grabbed her hand to maybe help with it. Adora pulled. Next thing anyone in the room knew, Glimmer was in the bed being snuggled up to by the taller girl.

Queen Angella, smiled. "I'll go and grab the wet cloth and a bucket. You keep her _company._" and she walked out of the room with a confused Glimmer being held "captive" by the ex-horde solder.

Adora's breathing calmed, with the presence of a warm next to her. Glimmer was blushing at the closeness she was experiencing. She still wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone. She can't even remember the last time she did before Adora came to live with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was early morning in the Castle, when the sparkly princess was starting to stir from her slumber. She was still tired from yesterdays events. _

_ Her actions did not leave her empty handed though. She came back with the First Ones Tech her and Bow went into the woods with. But she came back with something extra. Well someone. _

_Stretching her body as far as she could looked out the window to see the sun rising above the mountains. "So beautiful." she whispered. Getting ready to get up for the day. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, noticed a the back of someone with the Horde symbol. _

_Freaking out, she yelped and fell of the side of her bed. Waking up the other person in it. In her panic, she tried to teleport upright. But it was to early in the morning for her to and hit the floor with a bump. _

_"What are you doing in here, Adora?" the princess asked. "You have your own room ya know." getting up to look at the intruder._

_Adora, being as shocked as Glimmer started to stammer. Growing up in the Horde taught her to not physically show emotion and better reflexes. "I -I think I killed the bed." she said matter-of-factly. The slight stutter made her look adorable in Glimmers eyes. Sleep still in Adora's voice making it deeper than usual didn't help. "Also, I may have issues sleeping on my own..." trailing off as she was getting down from Glimmers bed. _

_Glimmer looked at the blonde she couldn't help but smile. " You could have woken me up you know. Instead of curling up at my feet. Probably would have been comfier." _

_ Getting down from the bed seemed to be a bit more of a challenge then getting up there for the blonde. _

_ Shes always been good at climbing up because of Catra but getting down was always a problem. Something she was able to get around turning training because she could just jump down. That's also why she started sleeping on the bottom bunk with Catra. When Shadow Weaver found out the next day, she was far from pleased._

_ When Adora made it to the steps she fumbled and fell. Glimmer seeing this grabbed her mid-air and brought her down safely with her. _

_"Thanks." the ex- Horde solder mumbled. She started fixing her ponytail. Something she always did as a habit when shes nervous. When she looked up she found Glimmer giving her a look of curiosity. "What? Is there something on my face?" crossing her eyes._

_"How did you kill a bed? You know they are not alive right?" Glimmer gave her a smirk. "_God shes so cute._" she thought._

_Adora seeing the smirk prepared to get hit. She flinched when Glimmer moved closer. When the hit didn't happen and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she opened one eye. What she saw she did not expect. A worried look on on the face of the other girl. _

_"Hey, are you okay? I'm not mad ya know." Said Glimmer. She didn't like the look on the taller girls face. "How about we get breakfast? And maybe we can grab Bow later for a sleepover? To help you get accustomed to life in the castle." _

_Giving the Blonde a smile guided her out to the dinning hall. Adora had to ask "Whats a sleepover?" _

_Glimmer just giggled "You'll find out. Its something fun." while looking at her. "Now lets go! Pancake time!" she said pumping her fist in the air. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Back in the hallway with Angella, she didn't want to bother any of the guards with such task of getting a wet cloth so she went and got it herself. As she was walking she thought of grabbing Adora a new set of clothes from her room in the castle.

Making a route to her bedroom she stopped by a stained glass window. This window in particulate was her favorite. It bared the image of her late husband, King Micah. Often when sleep would not come she would walk to this spot and let out her emotions. 

"Oh Micah, I miss you so much. Not a day goes by without you that I don't miss you. But I will take care of Glimmer and make up for what she lost. I know you would be proud of her." she said to the image. Thinking out the current situation she continued "She made a new friend, her name is Adora. An ex horde solder, no less. Who would have thought she would currently be in a bed with her right now. You and her are very alike." she shook her head and continued her path to Adora's room. 

When Angella got to the room to say it was a mess would have been an understatement. Before opening the door she saw piles of dirt on the outside. The door was open just a crack, pushing in open she couldn't believe what she saw. 

The entire room was in disarray. The potted plants she has in the room for decoration, torn to shreds with the soil in parts of the room. The canopy above her bed was torn and missing shreds of fabric. The bed its self almost seemed untouched like it was not slept in. Taking a closer look she saw it was sewn together down the center. Feathers sticking out of the seams. 

She tried to pay no mind to that and went over to the wardrobe to grab Adora her clothes only to find it empty save for a red jacket. "_I need to get her clothes. For now I'm sure Glimmer won't mind lending something." _

She made her way down the hall do her daughters room to find it in a similar state to Adora's. Only difference is, this was normal for her daughter.

Always a mess with clothing thrown around her room. Going to Glimmers dresser she grabbed a shirt and some loose fitting shorts. Hoping they fit Adora to some degree. She not really sure the size of her charge but she can ask on a later date.

Making her way back to the temporary room that Adora and Glimmer where in, found an cute sight waiting for her. Glimmer holding the blonde in her arms sleeping soundly.

Putting the clothes on the back of the chair near the bed, she took the cloth and dipped it in the bucket. Placing the cloth on the blondes forehead, stroking her hair. Adora leaning into the touch sub-consciously.

_To be continued... _


	4. Good Morning

When Adora leaned into the touch, Angella smiled to herself. Seeing the young girl look so innocent, enjoying this moment of peace._ "Only the First Ones know what she has been through."_ she thought. Moving to the chair where she left the clothes, she looked over at what she brought. "Seems this will do for now..." she said quietly. 

Over on the bed Glimmer shifted slightly, eyes opening to see her mothers back. "Mom.." she started, only for the weight thats currently pinning her down to snuggle further into her. Not wanting to disturb Adora any further, gave Angella a smile when she turned around. Mouthing a thank you. The queen giving a slight nod walked out the room with a final goodnight. Closing the door behind her, with a click of the lock. 

Glimmer sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep. While hearing the somewhat steady breathing, and feeling the heat of Adora behind her, she knew the blonde could rest easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the pink haired princess started to stir. The sun coming in through the tiny window, fell right into her face. Stretching to get rid of the sleep clouding her, Glimmer remembered what happened only a few hours ago.

Feeling around the bed, the heat she fell asleep with last night was missing. In a panicked movement, she sat up in the bed and looked around the small room, she saw Adora. Glimmers eyes caught sight of the girl, seeing she was curled up again in the corner. Started to get up, she took small calculated steps towards Adora. 

"Good morning Adora. How did you sleep?" said Glimmer, sleep still in her voice. Adora looked up from her corner and flinched.

Glimmer gave her a look up and down, taking in her appearance. Adora was still in her dirty uniform. Glancing behind her to the chair where her mom left clothes for the other girl, realized they where hers. _"I forgot she only has like one set of clothes." _The pink haired princess thought. Redirecting herself to the chair, grabbed the clothes. 

Adora watched her with curiosity in her eyes. She didn't like being in such a small space, it felt _suffocating. _

When she noticed the pink haired girl that was in the room with her was starting to wake up, she raced to the corner of the room. She didn't want to be caught staring. She was startled at the sound of her voice. Making her flinch and her head pound more, showing _weakness. "Shadow Weaver is just testing me, thats it. Thats all it has to be." _ Adora thought. 

Turning around to see Adora giving her a weary glance, Glimmer gave a small smile. " Here, why don't we change you clothes? You a total mess!" she said with her usual cheeriness. When Adora did nothing but look up at her, she got worried. "Hey, you can hear me right?" 

Glimmer needed to know because it seems like she was only reacting to movement. Not being sure, she did the only logical thing, call for her mother. Loudly. While staring at Adora, to see a reaction. This got one, though not a good one. Adora clamped her hands to her ears again. 

_"What the heck is a 'mom'. Is it a war cry? Is she calling more princesses?!" _the blonde started to hyperventilate. She was in a small room, with no way out. Stuck with who ever this was.

Glimmer seeing Adora panic, realized her mistake. "Oh shoot! Why did I do that?!" she said under her breath. _" At least I know she can hear." _Putting her hands up in front of her she started to try to calm the girl. "Ack! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled so early in the morning! I know you don't like that." Now Glimmer was panicking. 

A few moments later the queen walked into the room. Angella walked in with graceful and careful steps. "Well good morning to you two." she said with a smile on her face. Only for it to drop when she noticed her daughter was as panicked as Adora. The clothing she picked up for the girl in a pile on the floor, forgotten. 

Adora seeing the door open, went to bolt for it. With all the confusion she was able to get past the queen and the princess. "I have to get away!" she whispered to herself. She was stopped right before the door with a sudden pain taking over her. The stitches on her back popped, causing a resurgence of the pain. Quickly the shirt started to soak up the blood. Dropping to her knees, she cried out. 

Angella was going to try and grab the girl before she got past her, but missed. Seeing as how the blonde was not anywhere near healed, she had to be careful not to disturb the stitches. She needed to stop the scared girl somehow though, just as she was thinking of plans she was pulled out of her thoughts by a cry full of pain. 

"Glimmer, go get the medical supplies please?" the queen asked. " Castaspell will be here any moment and it seems she may require more stitches." Inspecting the girl that fell by the door, she heard her daughter poof out the room to do as she was told. Moving calmly to get closer to the fallen girl, she put a hand on Adoras shoulder. 

Feeling the touch on her, she started to get up to run. This caused a new wave of pain to flood through her. Adora quickly turned around to face the queen, so to have her facing Angella. "G-Get away from me!" she shuffled trying to escape the room. Adora knew she couldn't get away, so she turned to begging. "I promise I d-didn't do anything. Shadow Weaver! Please end the test, I-I don't know what to do!" she sounded desperate.

Witnessing this, Angella tried to get close to the girl, to calm her. In turn, got a red and white boot to the chest, getting the air knocked out of her. Just as that happend, Glimmer showed back up in the room with a arm full supplies. Dropping them she shouts "Mom!" and ran over to her.

Adora, making contact with the queen made her freeze. Normally when she inflicts physical violence the test stop. Shadow Weaver would praise her. But not this time. This is something different. "T-this isn't a test, is it?" she started to shake. "Ah! I'm sorry!" guarding her face ready for a hit.

Glimmer looked in between her mom and her best friend. Queen Angella was slowly getting her breathing steady. It didn't so much as hurt, but surprised her.The princess unsure on what to do said, "Its okay... She's fine,see?" gesturing to her mom, who was rubbing the impact spot. "J-just don't do it again." Giving a small smile. 

Around the corner,was Castaspella, who turned just in time to see Adora kick Angella. 

_To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im taking suggestions! What do you think should happen next?


	5. She was what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella has not met Adora yet also TW for Vomit in this chapter leave comments and let me know what you think! :3

Turning the corner Castaspella hears yelling. The sound of the voice was un-familiar, but full of fear. When her eyes landed on the source, it was too late to stop any action that proceeded. The blonde girl kicked from her spot on the floor into the room where she assumed would be Angella.

Rushing over she saw her niece trying to defuse the situation. Casta's presence was noticed almost immediately by all three people. "What’s going on in here?" she asked concerned. Looking back and forth, much like Glimmer did, took in the situation. Seeing a red mark on the Queens chest confirmed what Adora was kicking. "Did she kick you?" eye narrowing as she looked at the girl. She wouldn't let anything happen to her family. 

Adora, recognizing this look, tried to get up again. Ignoring the pain in her back and head, she went to run away. She got to her feet with the help of the wall, keeping her hands on it for support. She turned to face the others, only for her to see double. "I-" she went to say but was halted by whatever was in her stomach to come out of her mouth. Adora threw a hand up to try and stop it, but in turn lost her support from the wall and collapsed onto her knees. 

All three other people in the room were to shocked to do anything. They didn't expect the blonde to move from her spot so quickly. When they saw Adora get to her feet, the prepared to go after her. She started to sway; she opened her mouth to speak but started to puke. It caught them by surprise.

Glimmer, being the first to react, teleported to the sick girl. "Hey." she tried to get the blonde's attention. "Hey, Adora?" she reached a hand to help move her hair back more so it’s out of her face.

Adora, not having any strength left, could do nothing more than allow the contact. Still with her and over her mouth, liquid leaked through her fingers. She looked down and saw it was a weird green- red color. "Well, that's new." She thought. Looking to the right side, she saw Casta and Angella giving her weird, confusing looks. It was hard to make out their faces when she was seeing double, but they were there. To her left was someone, it was hard to make out their face, but the voice was comforting. Leaning into the person, she dropped her hand from her face. She didn't care in that moment who it was and their intentions, she just wanted sleep.

Glimmer was startled when Adora stared moving. What she didn't expect was for the weight to be fully on her. Teleporting into the room, she moved herself and the sick girl into a more comfortable position, placing Adora's head on her lap with her body sideways. Looking down at the girl she noticed how pale she was. "Aunt Casta? Can you fix her?" the pink haired girl asked, stroking her hand through Adora's hair. The question broke the two adults out of their thought. 

"Ahem. Um, let me see what the problem is." said the sorceress. Her hand lighting up in a blueish green hue, she ran her hand over Adora's body. "How long has she been injured for? It seems like some injuries have started to set." 

"Since the last mission, it has been, now three days." inserted the queen. She watched as her sister-in-law worked on Adora. Watching as Glimmer help flip Adora over, she bent down such as she did the night before. Lifting up the blonde’s shirt so Casta can get to the wounds. Deciding it was better to just take the full shirt off, she grabbed the discarded pile of clean clothes and brought them over.

"Well, it seems these wounds on her back are around that old. That doesn't explain the broken ribs. Those are at least a week old." Casta said continuing to move up her torso. The wounds that reopened were closing. "Did you go on any missions before this one?" she asked Glimmer. It’s the only way to explain the injuries. 

"Now that you mention it, we did go to Plumera around that time." Glimmer said thinking about what happened. They went in, brought supplies, stopped the Horde, went back to the Castle, had a sleepover, (With a fun pillow fight) and went to sleep. "Maybe she got hit by one of the Horde solders when she was alone. But she didn't say anything about getting injured!" replied Glimmer. _"Am I going to have to check her out for injuries every time?" _She thought, feeling guilty. 

As Castaspella moved to Adora's head, she stopped her magic to look at the base of her head. Matted with blood, dirt and sticks, she noticed a small wound, about the side of dime. No, not a wound,a scare. Moving her hair away to get a better look, she saw something that enraged her to the very core. A brand. Two wings. By the look of how faded it was, happened years ago. "...how could they?" whispered Casta. 

Angella moved closer when she saw her sister-in-law's shoulders start to tremble. Placing a comforting hand on the left one she looked over at where the other was. Understanding and rage rebuilt in a moment. "Yeah, I saw the scares on her back last night when I was closing her up." she said in a shaky voice. "But I didn't know they would go **this far** on a child." 

Glimmer,not being able to see from the angle she was in, asked "What's going on?" She was a bit scared of what got the two of them like this. Being concerned for her friend, "What did they do?" 

"She, she was _**branded.**_" replied Casta through clenched teeth. Wanting nothing more then to get rid of the child abusers. 

Glimmers eyes were wide. Red was starting to cloud her vision. Now she understood what made them so angry. "_She was what_?"

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Where am I?

Glimmer, Castaspella, and Angella were all in a similar state of shock. They couldn't believe the Horde would do that to anyone, let alone a child. Being that the mark was made years ago, she had to have been around five years old. 

Moving out of her state of shock, Casta continued to finish up on fixing up the blonde girl. As she moved up from the base of her skull, she found a small cut that had been crusted over with dry blood. Quickly she healed the outer wound. She would have to wait for Adora to wake up to asses her. 

"Alright, that should do it." said the magic caster. Giving out a sigh, she stood up and patted down her skirt. Reaching a handout to help Angella up as well. "I healed all of the wounds I could find. Now will someone tell me about this girl?" Casta said gesturing towards the sleeping girl. 

"Well, you see Auntie, we found her in the woods..." started Glimmer as she ran a hand through Adora's hair. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing almost evening out completly and some color returning to her face. "She was running towards the First Ones tech Bow and I found using his tracker pad. She saved our lives and we brought her back with us because she had nowhere else to go. Plus, she turns into this eight-foot-tall warrior lady.” she said waving her free hand around and intentionally leaving out the Horde solder part. She knew her Aunt wasn't the biggest fan of the ‘Evil Horde’. 

"You brought her in through the bedroom window. Let’s not leave that out." said Angella with a smirk. "It was like you were sneaking in a lover." Giving Casta a knowing look and a wink. When she and Micha were younger, they had been caught going into a window, straight into Castaspella’s room no less.

"Oh, ho I get it." Said Castaspella, with a graceful smile. "But that doesn't explain the Horde's mark on her head." her smile dropping into a worried frown. She didn't want to believe this innocent young girl was a part of the opposing army. She could barley wrap her head around them branding children. “Where did she come from? You said you found her in the woods. Don’t tell me you kidnapped her!” throwing up her hand to her forehead with feigned shock.

Glimmer still petting through Adora’s hair, started to blush. “Actually, no we didn’t. You see she may have been a part of the um Horde…” the princess said trailing off.

“So, is she your prisoner or something? I mean it would explain the room.” Said Casta, gesturing to how the room had a tiny window and a locking door from the outside. “I know Castel Brightmoon doesn’t have a holding cell.”

Hearing this, Glimmer stopped petting the blonde’s hair, and looked up at her aunt. “No, she is not my “prisoner”, she’s my friend. She risked her life for mine and others within the time I’ve known her!” she was getting defensive over Adora. _“and I may have a crush on her.”_ She thought, she would never admit it though.

The dark-haired woman gave her a suspicious look. “She is telling the truth you know.” Chimed in Angella. “She pledged her allegiance to the Rebellion. Despite what you saw transpire, she is actually very loyal.” Looking over at Adora, she gave a small smile. Although her eyes showed sadness, she was proud of the young girl. “What I am concerned about though, is her state of mind. I have never seen anyone act like this. Even when Glimmer was a child and threw tantrums to the point, she got herself so worked up she made herself sick.”

“Yeah and I’ve never met anyone who would hide injuries. Like, that’s not normal!” said Glimmer with an exasperated sigh. “I understand her getting sick because she got scared. Even I get nauseous when that happens.”

“Well, how old did you say she was?” asked Castaspella giving another look at Adora. “She can’t be much older than you right? If memory serves me correctly, you’re sixteen.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. She never thought about asking Adora just how old she was. She knows her birthday is January 19th, but not the year. The princess just assumed the blonde was her age, maybe a little older. “I honestly can’t tell you that. I mean, I know her birthday but not the year. Apparently, they never had parties in the Horde so I can assume she never really kept track, and I guess it never crossed her mind to tell me.”

Looking over to the queen, Casta gave a questioning look. “Do you know by any chance then?” 

Angella was in deep thought. How could she not know the age of Adora either? Then again, the only interaction she had with the girl tended to be short. Also, looking back on her words towards Adora, she seemed rather cold, almost like she was saying the girl wasn’t wanted. Which was far from the truth, in all honesty she wanted to treat her like her own daughter. Just as she has done with Bow, bringing him in as an honoree family member.

Jumping out of her pondering, Angella gave a disappointed look, “No sadly I don’t. But we can ask her later when she wakes up.” She said in a wishful tone. “By the way, when will she wake up? She’s been awake off and on for the past day.”

“I was going to ask that too.” Said Glimmer, interested in also knowing. “It can’t be good for her to be sleeping so much, I know mom put a sleeping spell on her but that wore off three hours ago.”

“Well she should be waking up any moment now actually, I didn’t do anything to her except heal her wounds. Also, with all the talking we’ve been doing, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet.” Inquired Castaspella with a small smile.

Looking over at the blonde, Casta noticed that her eyes would flutter open then close every few minutes. She assumed that was Adora’s way of trying to see what the noise was, but sleep kept taking hold of her conciseness.

“Well I hope its soon because as much as I care about her, she’s getting a bit heavy on my lap.” Said Glimmer while wiggling in her spot. “That and she kinda got vomit on me and herself. So the faster she and I can get cleaned the better.” It really didn’t bother Glimmer that much when it happened because of everything going on, but now that they were calmed down, she noticed the smell coming off them.

“Well, why don’t you just teleport away from her and get cleaned?” asked Angella. “Castaspella and I can take care of her until you get back.” Offered her mother,taking a step forward, trying to be helpful.

“I would but do you remember last night? I was in one spot then next thing you know; I was in bed with her!” said Glimmer, recounting last night’s events. This enticed a squeal out of Casta, with her throwing a hand up to hide her smile.

“So, you were in bed with the girl you snuck in through a window?” Giggled out the older magic user. “Who knows what the First Ones were thinking.”

“I mean, it’s not the first time we shared a bed.” Replied Adora, with a tired raspy voice. The response that was made by the “asleep” girl startled only one person in the room.The other occupants in the room were smirking because they knew the blonde was awake around the time Glimmer mentioned sharing a bed.

This made Glimmer teleport from her spot with a shriek, in turn making Adora’s head bounce onto the bed frame. She let out a hiss of pain, before sitting up a little disoriented. 

Glimmer crashed to the floor with an undignified thud. “H-how long have you been awake?” asked the shaken girl a blush growing on her face. Like seriously, she didn’t know how much she heard. That and since everything calmed down Glimmer registered that Adora was on her lap with no shirt and in just her under wrappings. It’s not like she said anything bad, but the premise was the same. Glimmer was also glad that Adora wasn’t hissing or biting at this moment and was speaking like a normal person. 

No one noticed Adora’s head being bumped with the flash of glitter that was left behind.

“Long enough to- “Adora was saying but started to cough, bring up a hand to cover her mouth. Taking in short breaths in between. 

Angella was right next to her with a glass of water, helping her drink. Adora tried to drink the water but the moment she got some in her mouth, it would come out with the force of her coughs. Casta went over and put an ear to Adora’s almost bare chest ignoring the various fluids that landed there.

“What’s wrong with her now?” asked a concerned Glimmer. “I thought you fixed her!”

“I fixed what I was able to see and feel. What I’m hearing right now, though is an infection caused by her broken ribs injuring her lungs.” Stated Castaspella, backing away from her chest and lighting her hand up in a magic glow, she moved them to the blonde’s chest. "There, that should have fixed it."

Soon after, Adora stopped coughing and took a sip of water gratefully. After calming down from her fit, she looked around the room in confusion. “Now, will someone tell me what’s going on? And where the heck am I?” 

To Be Continued...


	7. Deja Vu

Looking around the room, Adora gave small gasp. "T-this isn't the barracks." she mumbled, looking back towards the other occupants in the room. "Why does my head hurt? What’s going on?" She started to hyperventilate. Her hands twitching, wanting to move them into a fist. She decided against it. 

"Adora?" asked a worried Glimmer. _“This isn’t good”_ she thought, glancing to her family. 

Turing her shaky eyes to the pink haired girl, "Y-yes?" Adora answered innocently with a stutter.

Approaching the bed, the blonde is currently sitting on, Glimmer went to reach a handout. "What do you remember last happening?" Before she could touch Adora's shoulder, Casta pulled her back.

"Not a good idea to touch her. She's not as well as we think." She whispered to her niece. Taking her hand off Glimmer, Castaspella turned toward Angella. Gesturing for her to move a little further back. 

Adora, seeing the movement to her side, flinched a bit. "W-what do you mean? I was just asleep on my- our- cot, next thing you know I'm, well, here!" she waved her hand around the room. "Is this my new room for becoming a Force Captain? Seems a little small for four people. Besides I was told I get my own room by Shadow Weaver." she said calming down from her recent panic.

Taking in her surroundings, Adora noticed the room only had one bed. Eyes landing on the glittery girl. "I mean I don't mind sharing a bed with you, Sparkles. But the others can find somewhere else to sleep." she said while pointing at Glimmer and smirking when the other girl blushed.

"So, are you aware of who and what we are?" asked Angella guesting to herself and Glimmer. Standing at her full height, ruffling her wings a bit. 

"Well, I'm going to assume you are also Force Captains since you’re also in this room." said Adora casually, leaning back into the bed. "And this bed is too soft. nothin' like my old one."

Glimmer watched all of this in a silent shock. Blush still in full swing on her tan face. Snapping out of it she stood up and grabbed hold of her mothers and aunts’ hands. "If you excuse us for a moment." she said as she teleported out of the room with them.

"Hmm? Oh yeah su-" said Adora offhandedly, being cut off by sparks of light. "Well, at least one of them is magic. And sparkly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Outside the room Glimmer gave out a frustrated grunt. "Uhg! Her personality changed again! Now she's acting like Catra!" 

Angella, not knowing what her daughter means by this asked, " What do you mean 'acting like Catra'? I never met her before, so please enlighten me."

"Catra was Adora's best friend from the Horde. Remember when she was hissing at us last night?" this question prompted a nod from her mother and a questioning look from her aunt. "Well, this is just a theory, but I think she learned certain _tactics_ from her."

"So, you are saying, she normally doesn't act like this?" asked Casta. Putting her hand to her chin, "Well if that is the case, this maybe her minds way of protecting her."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Angella, not sure why Adora would act like someone else. From what she's seen, the blonde is well behaved.

"Wait, now that you mention it, Adora did act snobby when Bow and I first met her. Kinda like how she is now, but without the hissing." intercepted Glimmer, remembering her time with them in the ruins.

"Sometimes this happens when they experienced something horrifying or getting injured in a certain way. But I think there’s something else there.” Casta said pointing to her head. “Something she can’t help and probably got abused for. She uses what she knows as a coping mechanism of sorts." explained the sorceress.

Nodding her head, Glimmer thought for a moment. “And what about her stuttering? I mean it stopped but it seems like a common thing with her.”

“That could be something, or its just because she was flustered.” Answered Castaspella matter-o-factly.

Angella, being still being surprised by hearing Adora was snobby looked over to her daughter. “Wait, is she always like this when she’s not around me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Grab on, I’ll teleport up in there!” said Glimmer in a panic. Bow stopped her stating that she never teleported two people before “Like that’s gonna stop me.” She thought._

_Getting ready to grab them, stopped when Adora said “There’s a password written on this door.”_

_“You can read that?!” asked Bow shocked, not many people can read First Ones writing._

_“Wait you can’t?” replied the Horde solder. The bug that was chasing them, finally made it to right behind them. Panicking Bow shouted at her to read it. Looking back at the door she scrabbled for words to come out. “Uh... “Eternia”!” and the door glowed, opening for them._

_“Oh, come on!” shouted Glimmer, glaring at Adora. She was then dragged in by Bow, right when the door shut. Lighting her other hand, she illuminated the area they were in, Adora took this time to look around. “Gosh she’s cute… wait! I can’t think that of the enemy!” she thought, glaring at her._

_“So, Horde solder. Could you always read first ones writing?” questions Bow, pulling the blonde from her observation._

_“Wanna tell us what exactly is going on here?” seethed Glimmer, moving her light to under her face to look more intimidating._

_Covering her eyes, Adora responded. “I don’t know. I just read what was on the door.” With a smirk, “Wait, you guys can’t read that, can you?”_

_“Well, no normal person can read a language that hasn’t been spoken in a thousand years!” chuckled Glimmer. “And then suddenly the door opened to a ruin just as old!”_

_Taken aback like she was punched, Adora glared even harder. “I am normal. I can’t cry in front of the enemy. Just do what Catra would do.” She reminded herself, she’s not with anyone she can trust right now. “You think I wanted this?!” standing up and towing over Glimmer. “You think I wanted to be a princess?” she said the last word with venom. Like saying it would bring a curse upon her. “Princesses are monsters!” she was huffing now._

_“Monsters? You’re the monster!” shouted back Glimmer with tears. “You are the one that can’t be trusted!” she said jabbing her finger into Adora’s chest. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being pulled from her thoughts, she looked over at her mother. “What? Oh no, she hasn’t acted like this since we meet her.” Said the pink haired girl, waving off the Queens concerns. “Well, until now that is.”

“That’s good to hear, because I would not like my daughter marrying a snob.” Said Angella with a smirk. The comment made the younger girl blush a deep red.

Thinking a little more, which was already hard to do before the comment, she brought up a point. “Could this be a tough guy act?” she asked turning her head back to her aunt.

“It’s a possibility. She thinks she’s in the Horde right now, and she’s acting like this.” Gesturing towards the door, Casta said. “And you said she was like this before she came here.”

Just as she was putting her hand down, the door creaked open. “What do you mean this isn’t... the… Horde…” said a confused Adora. Or shellshocked. They really couldn’t tell.

“How much did you hear?” asked Glimmer, sweating a little. _“Is this what they call déjà vu?”_

“I heard enough.” Replied the blonde fully opening the door, getting ready to run.

"This is defiantly getting old." they all thought. 

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Monster

Adora took off down the corridor that Castaspella came down. The other three women knew this was coming but didn’t expect the speed she was running at. She neglected to realize she was half naked with only her wraps and pants on. So, the thought of not running didn’t cross her mind. _“Just gotta get back home.”_ Adora thought as she ran faster. 

  
The other people back where the blonde ran from went after her. Well, Glimmer did mainly, since she could teleport. Queen Angella called for a search and secure the area, and Casta was going to find a tracking spell to use just in case Adora gets far.

As Adora ran through the corridor she could her Glimmer popping in and out of existence. Turning right, just as Glimmer teleported, she ducked into a near by closet. Holding her breath, she waited for the pink haired girl to pass the area. When she heard the sound further away, she let a breath escape her lips.

  
“Okay, I have to calm down. Now think; how did I end up in the Rebel fortress, Bright Moon? Why, for the love of Hordak, did they seem to know me?” Adora said in a low voice, trying to calm her breathing. Crouching, to rest, she continues her thinking. “And the sparkly girl keeps following me.” She knew this because she could hear Glimmer growl down the hall. “She’s loud. Not good for trying to find someone.”

  
After a while of waiting, and not hearing any noise she decided to stand up and peak her head out of the closet, the blonde looked left from where she came to find no one there. Exiting the closet and shutting the door, as to not leave a trace. Went to turn around, but before she could do that, there was a hand on her shoulder. 

  
Glimmer went around the entire section of the castle and saw movement from a door just down the hallway. She saw the familiar shade of blonde pop her head out, knowing she found Adora, silently walked behind the door. “Gotcha.” She whispered and teleported Adora and herself back to the temporary room.  
“Let me go! Let me go!” shrieked Adora, thrashing against Glimmer, who decided that bear hugging the girl from behind was a good idea. With the blonde moving around so much she broke free of the princess’ hold.

  
As quickly as Adora got out of her grip, Glimmer teleported to the other side of the door and locked it. “No can do, Adora,” said Glimmer from her side of the door. Said door, bounced out a little when Adora hit it full strength. “Ya know, if I was any closer to that door you could have broken my nose.”

  
“Gosh, and to think that would have helped your sparkly face.” Retorted back Adora, while hitting the door again. “And besides, broken noses aren’t that bad, I’ve had two before.”

  
_“When did she- never mind, another question for another day.”_ Glimmer thought, shaking her head. “You just stay there, okay? I’ll go find my mom and Aunt and be right back.”

  
Scoffing, Adora hit the door again, breaking the skin on her knuckles. She kept at it like a child throwing a tantrum. “Not. Like. I. Can. Go. Anywhere!” she said, punching the door. Each strike harder with each word spoken.

"You'll hurt yourself again if you keep that up, you know." Said a worried Glimmer.

Hitting the door even harder, Adora replied, "Sorry, I don't speak Sparkle!" she blew a raspberry towards Glimmers direction. "Oh wait, let me try. _Sparkle sparkle sparkle sparkle_." she started to giggle. 

Groaning as she teloperted away, she went to the thrown room to see if her mother or aunt were in there. Glimmer found them both around a thing that looks like a glowing bird bath. “Mom, Aunt Casta? I found Adora! I locked her in the room, so I say we hurry. Also shes acting weird, like a kinda childish rude.” 

  
“Oh, thank goodness, I was so worried.” Said Angella, letting out a sigh of relief. She was worried about what Glimmer said, but at least they have Adora in a safe place. “Ready to go?” she asked Casta. 

  
Looking up from her cauldron, Castaspella said “You go without me for now, I need to finish this tracking spell as a backup plan.”

  
Glimmer gave a confused look, “But I already found her, and she’s locked up. Why do you need to finish it?”

  
Raising an eyebrow, Casta gave her a questioning look. “She has the tendency to run. You think I’m not gonna have this ready?” 

  
“That’s true, especially now.” Responded Glimmer with a shake of her head. “Well, see you later!” grabbing her mother’s hand, teleported back to the hallway. 

Sparkles behind, Casta smiled at the spot. “I’m glad they are getting along.” Turning back to her work, to finish the spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the bedroom where Adora was, after about five minutes of repeated door hitting and kicking, she attracted the attention of some guards. Looking into the room where the small window was located, they see the blonde huffing from exertion and anger.

  
“Hey, Horde solder.” Said one guard with a bit of a snarky tone. “What, are you mad?”

  
Moving her eyes from the spot she was in, Adora’s locked onto the guard that spoke. Glaring at her, she rammed the door with her whole body, making it bulge out again. Smacking said guard in the nose, with a sickening crack she moved back holding her face. Sticking her tongue out at the guard, she giggled enjoying herself. 

  
“I guess Sparkles was right about the door.” Smirked Adora, crossing her arms. “But why can’t I break it?” Staring at it intently she noticed it shimmered a bit. _“Must be a spell to reinforce the wood.”_ She thought backing up to sit on her bed, her head still hurt, and all the shouting was making it worse. 

  
“Why you- “Said the second guard, stepping forward. “You’ll pay for that!” Going to unlock the door, turned back to her partner that was holding her face. “Keep watch for a moment, I’ll make this as quick as possible.” Opening the door, she walked inside and shut it after herself. 

  
Adora didn’t move from her spot on the bed but watched as the Bright Moon guard walk towards her. Almost like lightning, the guard had her arm on the blonde’s throat pushing her into the wall next to the bed, smacking her head against it. Adora felt something warm trickle down the base of her skull. 

  
Letting out a hiss, Adora tried to scratch at the arm that was against her neck. “L-leave me alone! I-I didn’t d-do anything to you!”

  
“Maybe not to me, but you did hurt my partner, and our families Horde solder!” sneered the guard, pressing harder into the blonde. “You and the rest of the Evil Horde should all just die!”

  
Coughing as the pressure increased, she started to see black creep around her vision. In a last dich effort, sucking in as much air as possible, screamed as loud as she could. This worked scaring the guard off her and letting her breath in the air she desperately needed.

  
The door bursting open shocked both people in the room, for standing before them was the royal mother and daughter.

“What is going on in here?!” shrieked the queen. Looking back and forth from Adora to the guard, she noticed Adora’s blue eyes were full of tears again. The guard has fallen to her knees in front of Angella and Glimmer. 

  
“G-Glimmer...I-I s-she she I- “started Adora but couldn’t finish her sentence as she was trying to hold back sobs. Pointing to her neck, the other occupants in the room saw red marks made by the guard. Her resolve broke and she made grabby hands towards Glimmer as she hiccuped. 

  
Glimmer rushed over to her friend, and pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “Shhh, Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay. Shhh.” She guided Adora’s head to her shoulder as her body shivered from how hard she was crying.   
Over Adora’s shoulder, she was glaring daggers at the guard. Angella doing the same from the doorway. Oh, if looks could kill, they would be dead at least a thousand times over. 

  
With her wings fully extended Angella’s voice boomed, “Why did you think hurting an injured person was acceptable?”

  
“S-she deserves it, M-Ma’am. She’s Horde scum and deserves death.” Stuttering her words, the guard continued, “That monster injured my partner and her people killed our families!”

  
“Adora isn’t a monster!” shouted Glimmer. She would have used ‘aggressive face to face sparkles’ as she put it, if she wasn’t holding Adora. The blonde gripped tighter onto Glimmers cape. "Shhh don't listen to them. It's okay, you are a good person." 

  
“That is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard come out of a guard’s mouth. Or should I say traitors’ mouth.” Glaring at the person before her, Queen Angella said, “Send her to the prisons for her crime of treason.”

  
The guard that was outside watching this shouted “She didn’t commit treason! The girl that the princess is holding did Ma’am.” Trying to defend her partner.

  
“Oh? Did she not just try to assassinate a princess? Or call her a slanderous name? As well as making death threats?” quipped back the Queen. The guard said nothing. “That’s what I thought. Now grab the other guard’s down the hall and take her to the prison. You,” she pointed to the guard with the broken nose. “go to our healer and I’ll see you,” pointing to the kneeling prisoner, “later for sentencing.”

Turing her attention back to the crying girl, she walked over to the bed. Extending her arms she held the two girls and watched as the guards left them alone. 

_To be continued... _


	9. Bath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Ill also be bringing in the princess alliance. I give up on the canon divergence XD anyway enjoy

Still rubbing circles into Adora’s back, Glimmer looked to her mother who was embracing them both from the edge of the bed. Adora had her head in the crook of Glimmer’s neck, making it slick with snot and tears.

The blonde’s sobs turning into small sniffles with the calming words of the pink eyed girl. Pushing herself back from the embrace, as much as she instantly regrets it, her face is too hot. Seeing Glimmer’s face, she gives a watery smile. Glimmer smiles back, showing she’s there for her.

“H-Hi, G-Glimmer.” Adora was trying not to cry again, while still holding the watery smile, she turned towards Angella. Seeming a little sheepish she greets her with, “H-How-- how are you, m-mom uh I-I mean, uh m-m-ma’am?”

Glimmer was happy, ecstatic even! Adora remembers her, only for her thought be interrupted by the way she was speaking. Quickly, Glimmer’s head turned towards her mother, she saw a look of shock run across her face. Catching eyes with Angella, she noticed the spark of joy in them.

The Queen was happy they were getting their Adora back. She had to admit the stuttering was cute. “I’m doing well, Adora. Thank you for asking.” She gave the reply with a small smile gracing her lips. “But I should be asking you that, my dear.”

Cocking her head to the left, Adora glanced between the two others. “D-did I s-say something w-wrong?” 

“What did she just call her? Oh, thank the First One’s my aunt isn’t in here.” Glimmer thoughts were in disarray, too many emotions happening for more than one morning let alone a day. “Adora? How do you feel?”

Turning to the sound of her voice, blue eyes met pink. “S-So pretty.” Adora thought, continuing to look into Glimmer’s eyes.

Angella chuckled looking at the two people she’s in charge of. This was a sight to behold, she almost felt guilty watching it. Almost. But all good things must come to an end. Adora was still a sight to look at, covered in various things. Thankfully she didn’t have to stop them herself.

“Hello? Etheria to Adora!” Glimmer said waving her hand in front of Adora’s face. She felt her face heat up the longer she stared into the other girls’ eyes. A few sparkles trailed behind her hand, making Adora’s eyes follow them.

“Huh? O-oh! W-what d-did you say?” Adora felt her own face heat up. She really thought the other girl was the most beautiful thing right now. It was kinda distracting to say the least.

“How are you feeling?” Glimmer said again, concern etched into her voice. They were only a few inches apart now, and if was being honest the smell was a little much. “What do you think about taking a bath?” Glimmer hoped she would say yes, she didn’t want to sound rude.

Adora cocked her head to the side. “W-what’s a b-ba-bath?” She grimaced a bit when a sharp pain went through her skull. It was gone as soon as it came. This caused a look worry to come across the royals faces. Adora gave them a questioning look. “D-did I s-say something w-weird again?”

“Do you know what a shower is?” asked Angella. This prompted a nod from the blonde only for her to squint her eyes again. “Its like a shower, but you sit down in the water. It’s actually quite relaxing if you ask me.”

“S-should I a-ask you?” Adora said innocently. Glimmer giggled from her side at the question. That made Adora flinch, she didn’t like being laughed at. It made her think of when others were mean to her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Being Shadow Weaver’s favorite had its ups and down. Adora found that out early on in life. She got extra ration bars if she was hungry. She even got to choose from the brown or the grey ones! She got one-on-one time with Shadow Weaver; she never raised her voice at her. (Unless she deserved it, that is.) She was able to get away with stuff the other cadets couldn’t. That made them envious of the blonde._

_Most of the time she was alone or not being watched, she was being picked on by the other children in her unit. They would push her around or mock her. For a lot of the things she could or couldn’t do. Such as the way she spoke. Adora was never nervous around Shadow Weaver, so her stutter was never that bad. It came to the point where the witch found it cute, that was easy with Adora. Any other cadet would be scolded or even punished until their stutter disappeared._

_Being around the others made her worse though. She went up to some to try and make friends, but they mocked her. In class the instructors would ask rhetorical questions, but she would try to answer them. Everyone laughed at her. They called her weird._

_When the blonde would go running to Shadow Weaver crying, she would wipe the tears from the young girls face and tell her. “Future Force Captains shouldn’t be crying due to just mere words.” After this happened a few more times the masked woman got annoyed and did something Adora would never forget. “If your going to cry like some useless child, I’ll make sure to give you something to cry about.” That was the first time Adora was on the receiving end of those words. She watched as the witch’s hands lit up with red lightning and she can’t remember what happened after that._

_Next thing she knew, she woke up on her bunk the next morning, a little woozy. Adora has the top bunk because some had the bunk below her. It was a girl with ears and a tail, Adora didn’t see much of her but she knew the girl slept there._

_Adora preferred the bottom one but the others used to put sticky stuff on her or throw cold water on her when she would go to sleep. After a few nights she moved to the unoccupied top bunk. The morning after she realized she had an issue with trying to get down. When she jumped down, she landed wrong and sprained her ankle. That’s when she decided she would move back to her bottom one no matter the stuff being thrown on her. Only to find it taken by a someone else._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Queen wasn’t going to get into anything else right now. They really needed to get her clean, she has more wounds, ones inflicted by her own guards no less. Shaking her head, she smiled “No need to ask me, Adora. You’ll know very soon what I mean.”

Adora gave a wobbly smile back to Angella. “O-okay… only i-if G-Glimmer comes w-with me.” She emphasized her want by grabbing onto the pink haired girls’ arm. Adora really liked the warmth coming from the princess. The heat only intensified when Glimmer started to blush heavily at the contact.

“T-Then let’s go get cleaned, Adora.” Squeaked out Glimmer. “See ya later mom.” And with that she teleported them both out of the room.

Angella was silently milling about the turn of events going on in such a short amount of time. She had to admit it was the most action she’s seen in a while. It was quite fun if she had to say so herself. Getting up, she headed towards the throne room to grab Castaspella. She had a guard to take care of.

_ **To Be Continued... ** _


	10. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffly Fluff :)

When the sparkles finally left their vison, they were in Glimmer’s room. There was no point in going to Adora’s room when she doesn’t have to get anything from there. Looking around her room she realized it was a mess. She looked back at Adora who was looking around with wandering eyes.

Glimmer stared at the girl while imaging what was about to happen. She hasn’t shared a bath with anyone, well except maybe Bow. But that was different, Mystacor has gender neutral steam grottos. And they were fully dressed. This time around she going to be sharing a bath with a girl she thought was the cutest thing in the world. There’s no way they are getting Adora clean if she still has her wraps on.

_“This is going to be interesting.” _Thought a flustered Glimmer. Making eye contact with Adora made her blush harder. “Come on, let’s get this started.” This prompted a mussed noise from the blue-eyed girl and to look away.

Guiding the blonde over to her vanity, Glimmer sat her down softly. She went to go and get the bath prepared but was stopped when Adora refused to budge from her arm. “N-no.” Murmured Adora, with a quiet and defiant tone.

“You have to let me go so I can get the bath ready, Adora.” Said Glimmer, looking down at the other girl. Adora only shook her head, rubbing her face into Glimmer’s side. Bending down to her knees, she tried to look at Adora. She was worried, because Adora was still acting weird, and was injured again. Now that she thought about it, her mother and herself didn’t even think of getting the blonde healed again. “What’s wrong?” was the only thing that Glimmer could think of asking.

Adora looked at her and moved her head into the princess’s shoulder, whimpering lightly. “H-Head h-hurts…” She didn’t want to look Glimmer in the eyes. She just admitted weakness and that was frowned upon her whole life.

“Why don’t we take a bath and get you cleaned before we go see my aunt?” Offered Glimmer, who was internally panicking. “But you have to let me go so we can. Just for a moment, okay?”

Slowly standing up, Adora hesitantly let go of the her arm. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Adora started to bite the nail on her thumb. Seeing this, Glimmer held her hand, moving it away from her mouth and onto her lap. The pink haired princess offered her a smile to which Adora tried to return. The blue ones met pink but quickly their gaze broke. Neither wanting to look away, but things had to be done.

“I’ll be right there, alright?” Pointing to the bathtub two feet away, Glimmer walked over to the handles turning them on. As the tub filled, Glimmer went over to Adora and started trying to get the knots out of her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile with Angella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the Throne Room, Angella saw Castaspella putting away her materials. The spell being complete, the cauldron being a swirl of blue and purple.

“So, I take it the spell is ready?” said the Queen. This prompted a nod from the sorceress. “Is the other thing ready as well?” she smiled to herself, this plan was one that she thought of after seeing her daughter and Adora interact together.

Casta smiled and with a giggle answered. “Oh yes, and it should be very effective if those two like each other that much.” Stopping what she was doing she looked up at Angella, who after a moment had a look on her face. “What happened with Adora? I would like to actually talk about what happened with the poor girl.”

“She was assaulted after Glimmer left her alone.” Said Angella with a bit of an angry tone. She was furious but she didn’t want to take it out on her sister-in-law. “I currently have the guard in one of the holding rooms.” 

Castaspella’s face morphed from curiosity to anger. She didn’t know Adora long but if her family like her, then she must be a good person. “How… How could they?! What has she done to deserve such treatment in her life?” she along with most people are very against abuse. “Where is this guard? You said in a holding room, right? I just want to talk.” Hands lighting up, she walked towards the doors.

Before she could open the door, it swung open to revel Perfuma, Mermista, and Bow. Angella and Castaspella shared a look of confusion. “Oh, hi Glimmer’s mom and Castaspella!” Smiled Bow.

“What is today?” asked Angella.

“Monday, Ma’am.” Replied Bow, confused as to why she was asking. “Time for our meetings. Like every week, and look! Our new recruits are here.” He gestured to Perfuma and Mermista.

“Hello, its nice to meet you, Your Majesty.” Said Perfuma making a flower to give.

“Uh yeah, it’s like nice to meet you too.” Mermista responded while looking away to keep her cool. “Aren’t there gonna be more people coming or something?”

“Yes, there should be, Glimmer, Adora, Spinderella and Netossa. We should all head to the war room.” Said Bow looking around. “I’m guessing we just missed them heading from here.” He looked at Angella expectantly.

Angella shook her head slowly. She didn’t know how to tell them the Adora was in no condition to be seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Glimmer’s room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora refused to sit still long enough for Glimmer to get a brush though her hair. She would try and stand up to move across the room or change how she sat, fidgeting around.

“Adora, I’m just trying to fix your hair!” said an exasperated Glimmer. Putting a hand to the blonde’s shoulder. “This will be harder to do when its wet. This really needs to be done now. Please?”

Looking at Glimmer through the mirror on the vanity, Adora saw how desperate she was. “O-okay. I-I’ll try to st-stay st-still.” Feeling bad she was making it hard on the princess. “I-It’s just that your room is s-so big!” she exclaimed putting her hand up in the air.

Glimmer giggled, “You know, you’ve been in here before.” This prompted a confused look from the blonde. As she said that she went over to the tub and turned it off, not seeing the other girls face. Feeling the water was just the right temperature she walked back to Adora to get her ready. “Alright. Let me finish your hair then we can get you undressed and clean.” She really wasn’t ready to see the other girl naked. Glimmer knew she would die of embarrassment. Resuming her task before hand, Glimmer picked up the brush, trying to be as careful as possible. After a few strokes she’s making progress. She was able to get some of the sticks and leaves out of her hair. “Almost done. How are you doing?” she asked Adora while separating her hair, she saw the mark her mother and aunt mentioned before. Running her fingers through the part that was untangled she felt a large bump.

“M-my head still h-hurts…” said Adora trying not to move to much. She didn’t want to say that the light was bothering her, since if you looked around the room, there is no getting away from it. And she was sure even if the windows were closed, the other person in the room would radiate light. Seeing how sparkly the princess was, it would have been breathtaking if she didn’t have a headache.

“I would guess it does hurt, especially after getting hit that hard.” Replied Glimmer finishing up Adora’s hair. She was going to need a new brush; this one was covered in dried blood and dirt. Putting the brush down, she went to look Adora in the eyes. “Is it alright to take off your wrappings? Do you need help, or can you do it?” If she was being honest with herself, she would like Adora to say yes. But Glimmer wanted the blonde to be comfortable.

“I-I can d-do it.” Said Adora confidently. As she stood up, she got a head rush and started to fall forward before catching herself. _“That can’t be good.” _She quickly reassured the un-easy glance given to her. “I-I’m fine.”

Turning around, Glimmer gave her privacy. “If you say so. Let me know when your done, I’m gonna do the same.” She felt a blush work its way up her neck. They were gonna see each other undressed.

When she was fully undressed, Glimmer asked if Adora was done, but heard a muffled reply. “I’m gonna turn around now.” What she saw stunned her. Adora had somehow got her upper wrappings caught around her head and arms tangled. “Here, let me help you.”

“T-thank you.” Said Adora as she pulled it completely over her head. “N-now, how do we do a b-bath?”

Glimmer giggled, “We don’t do a bath. We take one.” She watched Adora think for a few moments before walking over to the tub. Then process to try and pick it up.

“I – I can’t do it.” Admitted Adora afraid of the consequences. “S-sorry.”

This made the pink haired girl break into a laughing fit. “A-Adora you don’t need to apologize, it’s not physically possible to move that tub.”

“Th-Then how do we t-take a bath?”

“You get into the water to get clean.” Getting into the tub showing as example. “See? Like this.” As this was said Glimmer laid down. “Now, your turn.” As Adora did she couldn’t help but blush heavily. _“Oh gosh this is making me nervous_.” Her thoughts were stopped when a weight fell on top of her. “Oof- “ The air being knocked out you if never nice. Looking down, Adora had somehow managed to fall onto Glimmer’s chest.

“AH! I-I’m so so so s-sorry!” Said Adora franticly trying to get up, but she slipped again onto Glimmer’s leg.

“I-Its fine, just hold on one moment.” Replied a flustered Glimmer, sitting up in the water.

As she sat up so did Adora, and by the fate that was pushing them together, it moved them closer than ever, as their lips touched. It was only for a moment, but it left Glimmer scrambling. Adora was confused as she touched her lips.

“W-what was that?” Asked Adora pointing to her lips. _“I want to do it again.”_ She thought, as she looked at the very red girl in front of her.

“D-don’t w-worry about it right now, okay? Let’s just get you clean.” Said a very flustered Glimmer. She never thought she could get redder but was proven wrong after that. Adora only nodded sitting down.

Grabbing the shampoo, they got to work. 

** _ To Be Continued…_ **


	11. Don't Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super long compared to the others. Also unedited. TW for child abuse in this chapter.

Angella was silent. She was trying to think of an excuse to use, but anything she thought of was quickly thrown out. _“What if I say- no that won’t work. But- no not that either. I got it!” _There is a reason why she has a council, making up a plan on the fly was not her strongest quality.

The silence was becoming awkward. Bow, not wanting to sound rude, gave Angella an expecting look. “So… lovely weather, huh?” Looking to the side to see the other people in the room begin to fidget.

“… Yes, indeed.” Replied the Queen, who was still stuck on how to get them to leave. She had an idea in how to though it may embarrass them. Mermista and Perfuma gave a shared look, giving a curt nod in confused agreement. She didn’t want to seem stuck up, as how this is their first-time meeting Angella.

Clearing her throat, Castaspella caught the attention of everyone in the room. “Should we head to the War Room then?” The atmosphere that was being created in the room she could live without.

“Sure, but are The She-Ra and Glimmer already there?” asked Perfuma, with a raised eyebrow. She really wanted to see the blonde again, especially after what she did for her village.

Giving Casta a glance, Angella silently pleaded for help. Only thing she got in return was a shoulder shrug. Deciding that stalling is getting her nowhere, Angella let out a breath, smiling gracefully. Shaking her head slowly, hair softly moving with it, she answered. She hoped this would work. “No, currently Adora and my daughter are not in the War Room. They are off doing their own…thing.”

“Own thing?” Asked Bow, wandering why neither one asked him to come along. Then again, the way they look at each other when they think he’s not looking gives him an idea.

“Don’t they like, know there’s a meeting?” Mermista just wanted to get started, she really doesn’t like wasting time. “It’s on every Monday, right?”

Angella was getting nervous, she didn’t want to have to go into detail. If she let it slip the Rebellions greatest weapon is out of commission, it may reach the Horde.

“Hahaha. You know teenagers and their non-scheduled adventures.” Casta butted in, her own nervousness getting the better of her. Getting behind the group, she started to guild them to the door. “Now, how about we head to the meeting area.”

As they were pushed out the Throne Room into the hallway, they passed by many doors. But one caught the attention of Bow.

Looking down he noticed dirt on the floor in front of the door. Lifting his head Bow noticed it was Adora’s room. Turning around he asked Angella, “Why is there dirt? This is the only room we walked past that has it.”

“Adora accidently broke a potted plant earlier.” Well Angella wasn’t lying, but it still felt wrong to fib to Bow. She herself has no idea what happened fully in that room. “But as you know, she’s off doing her own thing with Glimmer.”

Bow seemed skeptical of the answer but continued with the rest of the group. He’ll ask Adora about it later.

Making it to the room, they all sat down in their respective seats waiting for Spinnerella and Netossa to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Glimmer’s room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay. That should do it!” Exclaimed a still heavily blushing Glimmer. She has just finished washing Adora’s hair and started to comb through it again with a separate brush. “No more knots and all the dirt is out.” Now that she is seeing the blonde hair up close the princess realized how well kept it usually is. Not a split end to be seen, and evenly cut.

“T-Thank you…” Adora said, head straight forward, lost in thought. It felt weird to have her hair washed for her. Not a bad weird, but weird in general and a kind of familiar feeling. A tear fell from her eye as she thought of the last time someone did this for her. It also reminded her of what happened right before it as well, memories thought to be locked away, reopened.

_Two children running around the Fright Zone was not an unfamiliar sight. It’s usually the blonde girl chasing the brown haired one. But if you look closely you will notice one is a bit different. She has a tail that swayed with her, ears that managed to be almost hidden within her mane that was always against regulation. _

_As they ran through the halls, leaping and jumping after one another, giggling filled the air. _

_“What’s it like being the slowest human!” Said the brown-haired girl. Looking back to see the chubby blonde a few paces behind. “C’mon Adora! I wanna get to the hot water before the older kids get there!” Going back to running she stopped short, in front of a door._

_“I-I am not… s-slow!” Said Adora, huffing trying to catch her breath. She was excited that she was gaining ground on the other girl, that she didn’t realize she stopped. “Oof!” crashing into the smaller girl they tumbled into a pile of ventilation pieces. Looking up at what made the other girl stop, she saw a red glowing room. The Black Garnet Chamber. “W-we’re d-definitely not allowed in there.” _

_The girl with two toned eyes only smirked, tail swished side to side. Grabbing the Adora’s hand they ran into the room. The moment they got in, they wanted to turn around and leave. As they were going to, they heard a strangled yell full of pain come from the doorway._

_Deciding to hide behind the large glowing stone, they saw Shadow Weaver enter the room clutching her face. Leaning over her cauldron. She took off her mask to reveal her face. _

_The scares and bloodshot eyes where too much for Adora and she let out a gasp. That made the witch turn around with anger. “Get. Out!” _

_Making a run for the door the two girls almost made it out together. The smaller girl, being the fastest made it out and kept running, hoping the blonde was close behind. “That was a close one, huh?” said the panting girl. After not hearing a response she knew. Adora got caught. Ears pinned back; she went to the nearest opening. Deciding to wait it out in the vents, she made it to the one right about the chamber. Witnessing everything about to happen. What she saw scared her, for she has gone through it personally. She wanted to help but didn’t to create more problems. Only thing she could do is wait. _

_“Adora~” drawled out the scarlet witch, grabbing the small blonde in her magic. “I would have expected much better out of you. You let that mutt drag you into it’s plans and bring you down.” Pulling Adora closer to her she tucked the stray hair out of her face. “What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?” _

_“C-Catra d-did n-nothing w-wrong! It- It w-was my idea.” Stuttered out the blonde, she was trying to make sure Catra didn’t get punished. She could handle Shadow Weaver any day for her only friend._

_This seemed to be the wrong answer for the second in command. For the loving hand that was just stroking her face, became the cause of pain. Hand lighting up, creating pain that Adora has never felt before. “Insolence! The beast has done nothing but bring you down! Ever since it came here, has done nothing but waste valuable resources! And it seems, it is rubbing off on you too.” Stopping her lightning Adora dropped, panting, tears pricking her eyes. “No, no, I raised you better than this. It is the mutts’ fault this is happening to you right now. I’ll let you off this time, ensure this never happens again.” Turning away from Adora, she went to the corner of the room._

_“Y-yes, M-Ma’am. T-this w-won’t happen again.” Replied Adora, standing up straight. _

_“Good. Now, I was meaning to call you here today anyway.” Shadow Weaver said, back in her normal tone. “You are around the age, that most children get their Horde markings. And today is the day you are to get yours. Isn’t that exciting~?”_

_Adora nodded, for she was only told about this once. She has seen the older kids with them on various parts of their bodies. She wanted to ask them about it but would always get kicked away or ignored entirely. She saw one on Catra’s body, right above her tail. When she asked the other girl , she didn’t want to talk about it._

_“Turn around and face the door, dear.” Said Shadow Weaver picking up the rod she had lying to the right side of her. Heating it up till it was a glowing red, she strides over to Adora. “Now, hold still, this will be done quickly. If you move, we have to redo it.” _

_“Y-yes M-Ma-am.”_

_“And Adora~, please for the love of Hordak, cease your insistent stuttering. It is no longer cute, just getting on my nerves.” And with that, Shadow Weaver plunged the branding rod into the base of Adora’s skull. _

_Searing, white hot pain was all she felt. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. It was not much longer than thirty seconds, but it felt like years. This was worse than the one time she scrapped her arm on an exposed nail while running. _

_When it finally was over, Shadow Weaver picked up the girl and shoved her out of the room. “Now, I’m behind in my work. Leave me.” And slammed the door shut._

_Scrambling to her feet, Adora took off as if her life depended on it towards the shower room. She hopped Catra was there, she would know what to do. Before she made it to the room though, Catra jumped down from the vents and tackled Adora with a hug. _

_“Hey, you big dummy! What were you thinking back there?!” screamed the small magicat. “I don’t know what I would do without you!” she was crying for the blonde._

_“I-I…” Is all Adora got out before she broke down. She wanted to be strong for Catra, but the pain became too much for her in multiple ways. The pain of being scolded by someone she thought cared about her, the pain of getting in trouble, she knew better than to go into that room. She almost got Catra- no she doesn’t want to think about it. And most of all, the strong pain in the back of her head. _

_After a few minutes of sitting in the hallway together, Adora decided it was time to get up. Taking a breath, she spoke slowly. “Let’s go. We only have a few minutes left before the big kids come in.” _

_Walking forward, Catra lagged behind her. “Adora! You- you didn’t say your words funny! Why?” she knew why, she just wanted to hear it for herself. The brown-haired girl really didn’t want her friend to change._

_“Shadow Weaver said it was annoying. I don’t need to be told twice to stop a habit she doesn’t like.” Adora said looking down as she continued walking, remembering what happened when she got caught. “I used to bite my nails, she told me to stop so now I don’t anymore. See?” Turning around she showed Catra a perfect set of fingernails, neatly trimmed._

_“Yeah but- “started Catra but was cut off by Adora giving a look the said she didn’t want to talk about it._

_“C-can we just shower, please?” the small blondes voice trembled a bit. Her hand flew up to her mouth with a small gasp. _

_Catra looked at her with sadness, she hated seeing her best friend in the whole world be like this. Trying her best to give to flash a smile, she said “Last one there owes half a ration bar!” And she started to run, not as fast as before though. She wanted to keep an eye on Adora. _

_Dropping her hand, she ran after Catra, giggling. Making it to the Shower Room, Adora was out of breath. “Ha! I- I beat you this time!” she said while smiling, then her smile dropped as her hand once again, returned to her mouth._

_Making it into the room right after Adora, Catra only smirked moving to the lockers. “Yeah, yeah. I owe you half of my-“she cut herself off when she saw Adora’s blue eyes water up. Making eye contact, Adora looked to the ground, dropping her hand again._

_“Please don’t tell Shadow Weaver… I’m trying to stop.” Pleaded Adora, voice quivering. _

_ “I’m not gonna tell her, you dummy!” Shouted Catra, making the other girl flinch. Bringing her tone down to a normal level. She quickly apologized, knowing Adora’s hearing is as sensitive as her own. “I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t change just for others, ya know.”_

_“I- I k-know.” Relented Adora, speaking how she normally does. “Y-y-you p-promise you wont t-tell?” _

_Shoving Adora in the shoulder, Catra giggled. “I promise. Now let’s get in the shower! You reek!” _

_“I d-do n-not!” pushing Catra back, she smiled. They both head to the shower, and by giving Catra a boost, Adora was able to get the cat-girl to the buttons to turn the showers on. “G-go s-sit down and I’ll w-wash your hair, o-okay?_

_Shaking her head, Catra smiled at her friend. “Nope, this time I’m gonna wash yours.” _

_Giving a confused look Adora only said “A-alright.” And sat down, letting her ponytail out. Catra grabbed the cleansing powders and got to work._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-ice hair, you know that Adora.” Said Glimmer, grabbing a towel near by the tub, and wrapping up Adora’s hair. She then got to the task of washing her own.

“H-Huh?” Stuttered out Adora, she only registered what was going on when Glimmer started moving something in her field of vision.

“I said, you have really nice hair. We’re almost done, alright?” Replied the princess, rinsing her own hair out. When Adora only gave a nod the pink haired girl quickly finished, going as far as to skip conditioner. “Okay, I’m done with my hair. Let’s get you cleaned up now. What do you wanna smell like?” she held up two bottles that read “Cherry Blossom” and “Strawberry”.

Not really knowing what those are, Adora said “S-strawberry?” She hopped that was the right answer.

Glimmer nodded, setting the other one down. “Can you do this yourself? I wanna go get you some clothes.” She said while standing up, she really wanted to give Adora some independence whenever she could. She knows how it feels to be coddled when sick, and sometimes it can be suffocating.

“I-I can do it.” Said a red faced Adora. She looked away as Glimmer stood up. For some reason she felt embarrassed at the thought of the other girl touching her on her body.

Glimmer handed her a washcloth. “When you’re done, I have your towel right there.” She pointed to a small table to where a pile of them sat. She got out of the tub, dried herself off, and got dressed. “I’ll be right back.” With that, she left in cloud of dust being the only thing left behind.

Adora let her shoulders sag the moment she was left alone. _“My head really hurts. Lets just get cleaned before she comes back.”_ Grabbing the bottle, she examined it, she twisted off the lid and smelled it. “S-smells nice, what if I just…” she whispered to herself. She stuck her tongue into the opening and instantly regret her decision. Sputtering she dropped the open bottle on the outside of the tub to wipe her mouth clean. “Yuck! N-not as good as it smells.”

_ **To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and thoughts :) and thanks for reading!


	12. I didn't mean too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one as well with over 2000 words. Enjoy! Tell me what y'all wanna see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited btw

Going to grab it again she realized it was on the floor and some of it spilled out. In a panic Adora quickly got out of the water and grabbed her washcloth to clean it. 

“No no no no.” Franticly, she tried to clean up the soap that spilled. In her haste, Adora went to pick up the bottle of body wash and squeezed more of it out. “W-Water... That should h-help.”

Dunking the washcloth into the tub pulling up as much water as possible, dropped it over the small glob of soap. In turn that made more of a mess, panic was the only thing she could feel.

She was trusted enough to be left alone; they would never trust her again. _“Why should they? I only get in trouble when left alone.” _There are too many thoughts going through Adora’s head. She couldn’t think properly. Still naked, she stood up and looked around to see what she could use to help. Suddenly, she registered the towel on her head. Grabbing it, she took it off and tried to scoop up everything on the floor. Being somewhat successful, she let out a breath. _“Now I need to hide this… Before Glimmer comes back…” _

A new problem arises, where can she hide them? There is no telling when the princess will be back. The blonde sunk to her knees, ignoring her wet hair falling around her.

Suddenly the door was opened and closed. Adora was afraid to turn around, she let her Horde Training take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At a clothing supply closet ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spinnerella and Netossa were rummaging through looking for something to wear.

“I can’t believe it! That guard was bleeding everywhere…” Netossa mentioned as she was holding up a pair of orange pants. Shaking her head, she put them back.

“Darling, I know you’re mad about your favorite pants being ruined. But you know people tend to bleed when they are injured.” Chastised Spinnerella, as she holds up a blue top, putting it to the side. “I mean, she bleed on my shirt as well but I’m not complaining.”

Netossa looked at her, giving her a blank face. “We still have to go to the meeting. They are waiting on us.” As she said that there was a pop. Looking over, the couple saw Glimmer standing there.

“Hey girls! What are you doing he- What happened to you?!” Glimmer shouted as she took in their appearance.

Spinnerella and Netossa shared a look. The blue haired women nodded her head towards her wife.

Sighing, Spinnerella explained. “We were heading to the war room for our weekly meeting and- “She was cut off by the sparkly girl cursing under her breath. “an injured guard came rushing down the hall. She had blood tripping down her side and ran into us.”

“We tried to help her, but she shoved us away.” Netossa was still confused about that. 

Thinking this information over, Glimmer realized it may have been the guard who hurt Adora. “What did they look? This is very important.” She really hoped it wasn’t the same one.

“Um they had their helmet on, so we didn’t get a good look at them.” Spinnerella said unsure of what to say.

Netossa nodded, looking down she found a scale then gasped. “They had scales!” she held up a pink scale that had some blood on it.

“I was afraid of that. Are you going to the War Room?” Glimmer was growing anxious. “We need to tell my mother right now.” Hopping from one foot to another she debated on going herself, but she can’t leave Adora alone for long. “Can you please go and inform her right now? I cannot have another guard do it.”

“Sure thing.” Netossa said has she dropped the clothing she picked up. Grabbing Spinnerella she took down the hallway.

Letting out a sigh, Gimmer quickly grabbed something she thought Adora would look decent in. Not knowing the other girl’s size, she picked from the medium section of the closet. Just until she could get the blonde to a tailor. “I can’t waste any more time, I gotta get back to her.” With that she teleported just outside her room.

Glimmer raised her hand to knock, she didn’t want to scare Adora. When she knocked, she heard no response. Her mother making and appearance by her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~War Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your Majesty!” Spinnerella shouted along with Netossa running into the room. “We have urgent news!”

The sudden noise brought everyone’s attention to the doorway. The two princesses were panting at the unexpected exercise.

“What is going? Is it The Horde?” Angella stood up, Castaspella following suit. They noticed the blood on their outfits. “Are you injured?”

“Glimmer told us to tell you- there is a guard loose.” Netossa pointing to their clothing where the bloodstains where, “This is her’s actually.”

“We ran into her at the supply closet.” Spinnerella told them. This prompted a look from Bow, Mermista, and Perfuma. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, we were just curious to know what those two are up to.” Bow said as he gave Glimmers family a side glance. “Did you happen to see Adora?”

Giving a crooked eyebrow, the blue haired woman shook her head. Getting a similar response from the pink haired one.

Whispering to Casta, Angella sat down folding her hands.

“If you will excuse me.” Hurried out Castaspella. “I have urgent business in the castle.” With that she left the room, doors slamming behind her. 

“Well I think we should get this meeting started now that everyone is here. Ladies, you may take a seat.” Angella stated, as she gestured to their respective chairs. “Any news from your kingdoms?” Looking at the two other princesses.

Perfuma cleared her throat. “The Heart Blossom is thriving better than ever thanks to The She-Ra and her friends.” She smiled at Bow and in turn he smiled back. “I haven’t seen The Horde in the area since we drove them out. Although someone did steal all of our apples…”

“And what of your kingdom, Princess Mermista? Any Horde activity that we should know about?”

Sighing, the water princess rolled her eyes. “Nothing to report Queen Angella. Ever since She-Ra fixed the gate, like nobody evil can get in.” Grunting out Mermista rolled her eyes again. “Except Sea Hawk. But he’s just so annoying.”

“That’s good to hear. What about the Whispering Woods? I heard there was an altercation there recently.” Angella looked at Bow.

Staying silent for a moment Bow thought over the information he knew. “The incident is still unknown mostly. The village reported a Horde stronghold near the outskirts of their town.”

“And did you investigate the area?” Angella needed more details to see what she could do about this.

Nodding, Bow continued. “Yes Ma’am. When I got to the scene there seemed to be no solders in the area. Their machinery was all that was left. Upon further investigation, one of the tanks had its barrel sliced cleanly in half.”

Angella’s eyes went wide for a moment hearing that. She now had an idea of what might have happened to Adora’s rib cage. But for now, she pressed on with the meeting.

“Do we know what tool was able to cut the tank?” Angella was perplexed because she has never seen anything that could slice through metal like butter.

“The only thing we can think of is She-Ra’s sword. I remember her using it during the battle in Thymore. But we would need to ask Adora to confirm it.” Bow was a little disappointed that his two best friends were not at the meeting. “Do you think we can ask Adora later on? Like when she’s not busy?”

Shaking her head, the Queen gave him a vague answer. “Whenever Adora and Glimmer finish their activities then it’s a possibility.”

“But wasn’t Glimmer just by herself a moment ago?” replied Mermista. “Meaning Adora and her should be done.”

“Now Mermista, they could have just been playing a game of hide and seek…” Trailed off Perfuma. When the blank stare she got in return was the only answer she got she relented. “You’re right. Adora’s too old for those games.”

This caught Angella’s attention. Maybe she could finally get an age for her second charge. She had to pick her words carefully. Thinking it over, she finally had the words to say. “W- “But she was cut off by Bow.

“What do you mean ‘too old’? She just turned 17! You are never too old to play games with your friends.” Bow’s voice cracked as he stood up in his seat. “I challenge you to a game. You’ll see how fun it can still be!” 

Clearing her throat, Angella asked kindly. “Now Bow, would you kindly take your seat.” A blush rose to his face when Bow realized what he was doing.

“S-sorry! But the game is so on after the meeting.”

“Do not worry about it. I’m giving you free range of the castle grounds by the way.” Angella smile. Then added. “But please refrain from entering private bedrooms.”

“Understood.” Bow beamed at the others in the room. “Also, permission to contact Princess Entrapta in case I am unable to get Adora?

Taking note of the information, Angella stood up. “Permission granted. With that, please make sure to report any changes to your territories. And I officially welcome our two new princesses to the Alliance. I call this meeting to a close.”

Getting ready to find Casta spell in the Throne Room she added. “For our guest, I ca have rooms prepared.” She got a thank you in return. “Now run along and have fun.” With that she left to make her way down the hallway.

She passed by Adora’s room again and shut her door fully. _“No need for anyone to go in there.” _Getting ready to continue her way to Casta she saw a flash of light to her right.

Seeing as how Glimmer’s room is to the right of the War Room and the blondes was to the left to wasn’t hard to miss. She saw Glimmer knock on the door, but when she stood there for a moment Angella got curious.

Making her way over to her daughter, Angella made herself know. “Well it seems the bath worked out just fine.” She said with a smile. The smile dropped when her ears picked up on the sound of crying. Sharing a look with Glimmer, she told her to grab Casta from the Throne room.

Nodding, Glimmer handed Angella the clothing she picked up for the blonde. “I’ll be right back.” And with that she vanished to only reappear with a frazzled looking sorceress. 

Getting ready to ask what was going on, she noticed where she was. The first thing she picked up on was the sound of crying. Knocking, she was greeted with a yelp. “Adora? Sweetie? Are you alright?”

“We’re coming in.” Angella said as she pushed open the door. The sight that they saw was not one they expected. For in front of them was an unconscious guard.

“I-I didn’t mean t-too! I-I’m sorry! I’m a bad person.” Adora screamed out. She was curled up on herself again, muttering. “S-she just c-came out of no-nowhere. I- I d-didn’t mean too. I-I’ve been bad.” She was shivering, still not having been dressed.

Glimmer grabbed the towel on the ottoman and wrapped Adora in it. She stroked her hair whispering words of comfort. “Its okay, Adora. Shhh, it’s okay. You’re not bad, you’re good.”

“I-I’m g-good?” Adora’s blue eyes meet Glimmer’s pink ones.

“Of course. You are the goodest person I know.” Glimmer said as she leaned in, her forehead touching the blondes.

“R-Really?” it came out barley a whisper.

“Why would I lie about that? Hmm?” Glimmer backed up, and booped her nose.

The noise created caught the attention of the others down the hall. Rushing to the doorway they looked in. 

“Awwwwwe!” Squealed Bow as he watched the scene unfold.

This made the people in the room look in shock at the door. They forgot entirely that the others were practically outside.

The sudden noise made Adora jump. She pressed herself into Glimmer trying to hide.

“Hate to break up the touching moment, but what’s up with the guard?” Mermista pointed out to them. This made the blonde start crying again, Mermista looked down feeling bad.

Perfuma stepped forward, she hated seeing the mighty She-Ra like this. She didn’t look so mighty right now, and that felt wrong. Looking at Casta and Angella she asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually, yes. Could you and Bow get this guard to the infirmary?” asked Angella. “And could you make sure they can’t move? This ‘guard’ is a traitor to the Rebellion.” The faster the traitor was treated the faster she could put them on trial.

“Yes Ma’am.” They said in unison. Perfuma wrapped them up in her vines. Going over to Bow with the tied-up person, she followed him out with a slight blush on her face.

Mermista was feeling awkward, “I’ll just follow them…” and left with them.

** _To Be Continued…_ **


	13. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

As the three left the room, full attention came back to Adora. Her face still buried in Glimmers shoulder. The princess once again whispering calming words to her, running her fingers through Adora’s golden hair.

When Adora’s breathing finally began to even out, she looked up with at the other two in the room. Still being embraced by Glimmer, her stomach growled. This caused a light blush to appear on her tear stained cheeks.

“Are you hungry?” Glimmer asked, giving her a smile. She got a slow nod in return. They can ask about what happened later, but she is pretty sure they all know what occurred. Standing up, she held out a hand to Adora to help her stand.

Getting up on shaky legs, Adora’s towel slipped and she rushed to cover herself. As she went to pick up the fallen cloth, she tipped forward right into Glimmer. The gods of this world just want to push the two together. Lips once again clash on pure accidental clumsiness on the blonde’s part.

Glimmer had her hands ready to catch Adora, but she didn’t expect this to happen again. So as Adora fell forward she was a second to later and embraced the girl as their lips touched. Making the whole ordeal last longer then it should have.

Squeals coming from behind them brought them back to the present. Separating slightly with a blush from both girls, Glimmer turned her head. “Oh, First Ones, what have I done to you?” whispered the blushing princess.

“S-sorry!” Adora’s hands flew up to her face. After a moment of no one moving, only hearing Angella and Casta chitter she moved her hands. “S-so are you g-going to tell me what that i-is n-now?”

“Nope! That’s for later, when we’re _alone_.” Giving a pointed look at her relatives, she faced Adora with a smile. “Let’s get you dressed. Mom? Can I have the clothes?” Glimmer asked breaking Angella from her wedding plans with Casta.

“Hmmm? Oh sure. But are you sure about this?” Angella held up a blue shirt. “I don’t think _this_ is appropriate for Adora’s age.” 

From what Glimmer could see, it was a plain shirt. “What do you mean? It a blank shi- “Angella turned it around to reveal it had a unicorn drawing on the front. “Oh. Well I can get her a differ-“She was cut off by a high pitch squeal and a light shove.

Adora had gotten up and moved right past Glimmer. “I-I w-want it!” After realizing what she just did, Adora looked down. “I-I mean if- if its o-okay?”

Angella smiled down as the shy blonde. “Sure, you can have it. One moment while I get you under wraps.” She handed the shirt to Adora and turned around to grab them. Facing back to Adora, she smiled as she saw the blond showing off the shirt to the other two in the room. Glimmer and Casta had wide smiles on their faces as well. “Adora, dear?”

“Y-yes?” She turned around clutching the shirt.

“Arms up.” Doing as she was told, Angella quickly put the wrappings Adora, then the shirt. Her maternal instincts kicking in, she ran on auto pilot. “Legs in.” Adora once again did as she was told.

When Angella finished dressing Adora, the girl had on her desired shirt and a pair of tan calf high pants. Not exactly fashionable but at least she’s clean and dress. When her stomach growled again, they all laughed.

“C-can I have a r-ration bar please?” Adora’s eyes met Angella’s. “E-even a small piece is f-fine…” she looked away again. She felt embarrassed asking the person she is to assume is in charge.

Casta looked at Glimmer and Angella. “What’s a ration bar?” She has never heard of that being a thing.

“It’s the only thing Adora ate while in the…” Glimmer trailed off. She didn’t want to say the name in fear of setting off her company. “Anyway. Let’s go get you something to eat!” Glimmer stepped forward and grabbed the blonde’s hand.

“C-can I have a-a gray o-one?” Adora asked the girl who was currently leading her in the direction of the door.

Smiling Glimmer continued to the hall, with the adults following close behind. “I’m going to get you something better than that.” Adora gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off. She trusted Glimmer.

Passing Adora’s room, Angella looked sown to see the dirt has been swept away. Also noticed that they forgot to give Adora shoes. _“It should be fine.”_ Making a mental note to give the blonde some proper footwear after their meal.

After taking a left, they arrived in the dining room. Glimmer guided Adora over to her seat, taking the one next to her. Angella at the head of the table and Casta to her right. The food for lunch was still on the table. Glimmer grabbed two plates and started stacking food onto them. Mainly the stuff she knew Adora would eat. Which was almost everything.

Setting in down in front of the blonde, she put hers in front of herself. Glimmer started to eat after she unrolled her fork and knife, Angella and Casta soon after doing the same.

Adora fidgeted in her seat, as we looked around the room. She was well, nervous. Eating with your higher ups was a privilege and she didn’t want to ruin it by having bad manners. After seeing what was on her plate, she didn’t know how to eat the way others were.

Casta glanced up after wiping her mouth. Cocking an eyebrow, she glanced at Adora. “Sweetie, why are you not eating? I know you’re hungry.”

Wincing at being called out, Adora pulled up her hand from her lap and picked up a piece of bread. She gave it an experimental sniff before stuffing it into her mouth. After she registered the taste, her eye lit up. Shoveling more food from her plate to her mouth.

Angella and Casta just stared in amazement. They never saw anyone eat this way. Glimmer out of the corner of her eye saw Adora’s hands fly from plate to mouth without stopping. She smiled to herself, knowing the blonde would do this. _“Déjà vu.” _

Only when her plate was finished, she stopped. Glimmer slid her plate over to Adora, knowing she was looking for more food. Her eating continued.

“What… an appetite she has.” Casta stated, shell shocked.

“I should make note of this for later on…” Angella said aloud. Suddenly she remembered something she should share with them. “Speaking of taking notes, during the meeting I found out Adora’s age.”

Glimmers head snapped to her mother. “How old is she?” She hoped Adora wasn’t much older than her. Or the other way, seeing as how some people look older than they are.

“Well, I found out accidentally really. Apparently when you left Adora alone Perfuma made a guess of hide and seek was being played. A whole argument broke lose and Bow blurted out that she just recently turned seventeen.” Angella stated picking at her food. Casta nodded, she assumed that’s how old the blonde was.

“Oh well that’s good to know. I still feel bad for not knowing my best friends age though…” Glimmer said trailing off, a little disappointed in herself.

Adora hearing her becoming sad, placed a sticky hand on Glimmers shoulder. Glimmer jumped a bit and looked over to Adora who was giving her a wide smile. “Ish okay!” She swallowed the food in her mouth. “I-I don’t tell p-people usually.”

“Why does Bow know then?”

“W-well he a-asked me.” Adora stated as she put the last of the food into her mouth. Some sauce getting on her face. Feeling full she leaned back in her chair and let out a yawn. But the moment her head touched the back of the chair she launched forward, sitting up straight.

“Are you alright?” Casta asked worried.

“I-I’m fine.” Adora’s eyes were half lidded.

Getting up Casta walked over to Adora’s chair. “Look at me please.” Adora turned her head and did as she was told. Sparking a light with her magic, she shined it briefly in Adora’s eyes. The blonde wincing at the light, her headache spiking. “Okay. Do you have any issues seeing? Or does it sound muffled right now?”

Adora didn’t want to say anything. She _can not_ let them know she’s injured. Weakness is never an option. “I’m fine.” Adora grit out through her teeth. All she wanted to do it go to sleep, in a quiet room. _“I’m so **stupid**. I shouldn’t have let me guard down.” _

Backing up a step Casta backed down. She didn’t like the tone that was coming out of the girl’s mouth. “Alright if you say so. Angella, come with me for a moment.” Casta beckoned, Angella followed suit.

Once in the hallway, Castaspella raised her voice. “When were you going to tell me, she has a concussion?!”

“What do you mean?” Angella was confused, seeing as how not even a few hours ago she just healed Adora. “I thought you healed her.”

“I did. She was as fit as a whistle when I finished with her physically.”

“When could she have gotten hurt?” Angella asked. Then it hit her. The guard. “Never mind I have an idea.”

“The guard? The one currently in the infirmary?” Casta said as she was about to make her way there.

Angelle put a hand on her shoulder. “Please don’t. She’ll get what she deserves during trial.”

“Fine. But so, help me if I see her before then…” Casta seethed out. Calming herself, she let out a sigh. “Well let’s get back to the table. I’m sure if we leave those two alone any longer more than just kissing will go down.” Giggling, Angella followed suit.

Entering the room again, there was a cute sight to be witness to. Adora was sleeping on Glimmers lap, while Glimmer wiped down her face. Both women moved forward in urgency.

“Wake her up.” Castaspella said next to Glimmer.

“What do you mean ‘wake her up’. She just fell asleep and had a headache for hours.” Glimmer responded putting the napkin on the table. She stroked the blonde’s hair and felt a bump. “Also, she a bump on her head right here.” 

“That’s why we need to wake her up. She has a concussion.” Angella said lightly shaking her charge. “Adora, wake up.”

Groaning she turned more into the princess. Her face now on Glimmers stomach. “C’mon Adora. You really need to get up.”

“Its too bright in here.” Mumbled Adora.

Casta raised an eyebrow, the blonde stopped stuttering. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Stepping forward she started to move Adora into a sitting position.

“Nooooo…” protested Adora as she went with the momentum and laid down on the other side, into the empty chair. “It’s too loooud.”

“Just sit up please. For me?” Asked Glimmer, rubbing the back of Adora’s hand. “Are you going to heal her again?” she asked her aunt.

Moving her head side to side Casta said sadly, “I can’t keep using magic to heal a person in a short period of time. Once their bodies become used to it, magic is no longer a helpful thing to them.”

“So, what are we gonna do about her?” Glimmer gestured over to Adora, who was trying and failing to go back to sleep. “She was fine a moment ago.”

“I think I triggered a defense mechanism. She felt pain and now she’s like this.” Casta thought it over. “Actually, now that I mention it… This seems to be a pattern.”

“A pattern?” Angella asked, confused.

Nodding her head, Casta explained. “I’ve only known her for a few hours, but she has been injured a multitude of times. And each time Adora’s mode or speech pattern changes.”

“Your right... She stopped stuttering when she got annoyed by your light.” Glimmer noticed. She gasped. “Thinking back, when we were running from that giant bug in the forest and we fell of the cliff-“

“You did what?!” Angella screeched. This made Adora whimper, bringing her hands to her ears.

“_Mom. _As I was saying, when we fell, we – Bow and I- may have kinda sorta landed on Adora.” The last part came out in a rush. In retrospect, she felt very bad about it.

“Is that how she got those broken ribs? Did you get any injuries from that?” Castaspella questions.

Angella was in a state of mixed emotions. She didn’t know how to react to this information. For one, she just found out that her daughter almost got eaten. And for two, that they almost crushed Adora to death. But a key piece of information popped up in her mind.

“The Woods. Bow said there was a tank sliced cleanly in half.” Angella said thinking.

“What does that have to do with what Glimmer said?” Adora piped up, she moved forward in her seat and tried to lay her head on the table. Casta held her firm.

Looking down at Adora, Angella asked her, “Do you have any idea about what happened?”

“Umm nope. Nothing, not at all.” Adora refused to meet her gaze.

Glimmer moved to sit in front of the blonde, “Adora, you’re a horrible liar. Bow and I saw what happened in Thymor.” This caused the other girl to avert eye contact. “That sword of yours can do exactly that.”

“I may have engaged the Horde.” Adora paused. “But it was for a good reason! The took Swift Wind from me.”

“Swift Wind?” Angella and Glimmer asked simultaneously.

“Yeah ya know, Horsey? But when I attacked and after I cut their tank…” Adora stared off for a second, trying to remember what happened after that.

“Hey- don’t worry about it.” Glimmer squeezed her hand.

Adora blinked and started at the girl in front of her. A confusion crossed her face. “W-what were t-talking a-about?”

Casta quickly made a mental note. _“Check for brain damage.” _

Angella gave an equally confused look to Casta. “I’ll talk to her privately.”

“We were talking about when you attacked the Horde in the wood…” Glimmer was concerned, how did she just forget what they were_ just_ talking about?

Casta moved over to Adora and helped her to stand up. “W-where are w-we going?”

“No where in particular. We’re just gonna walk around, get our legs moving.” Casta said with a smile. Adora looked back over to Glimmer who shrugged and followed them. “Angella, can you go to the infirmary to check up on things?”

“Sure. Meet me in the Throne Room when you guys are done. Oh, and make sure Adora has on shoes before you go outside.” That being said they took their separate ways from the Dinning Room. 

To Be Continued...


	14. Adora's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomit

“W-where are we going?” Adora was confused. All she wanted to do was sleep but apparently, they had to go do something, though that something was nothing apparently. “C-can’t I just go back to my r-room with Glimmer?”

Shaking her head, Castaspella continued to walk Adora with a hand on her shoulder. “Well, right now we are getting you a pair of shoes. We absolutely can not have you walking around without any on those feet.”

Turning the corner, Glimmer said “Adora’s room is right ahead. Let’s grab her socks and boots from there.”

As they walked up to Adora’s room, nothing was out of the ordinary. The moment they turned the knob, and the door swung open that is when things became unordinary. The sight that greeted them was a war zone turned compact.

“T-this is m-my room?” Adora started to shake. Casta holding her steady, looked over to Glimmer who shot a look to the blonde girl in worry. “I-I’m s-so sorry…”

“Adora? Sweetie?” Suddenly losing contact with Adora’s shoulder, she looked down to see her bent at the waist. Casta had crouched slightly to look into her blue eyes. “Are you alright?”

“T-this is a m-mess! I-I would n-never- “the blonde began to panic again. “I-I’ll clean i-it... I-” She gagged. Standing up straight, her eyes widened. A hand quickly flying up to her mouth, she gagged again. Adora’s breathing was coming out shorter by the second. She was starting to see double. 

“Glimmer get-” Casta started just to be cut off by the pink haired girl thrusting an empty pot in between them. “a bucket.” She guided the blonde girl down to the floor in front of the bedroom door.

Glimmer sat behind Adora, rubbing her back. “You’ll feel better if you let it out.”

Adora still had a hand over her mouth. She really didn’t know what to do and was scared. Anything that was being said, went unheard as the sound of blood rushing in her ears was deafening. Casta held the pot under the girl’s chin. Adora quickly moved her hand away from her mouth and yanked the container closer. Everything she ate coming back up not even twenty minutes later.

“Why did I grab a clear one…” Glimmer grunted out as she looked away. “That is so gross.”

Casta clicked her tongue at her niece. “Would you rather it be on her? Or on you again for that matter?”

“No auntie, but what’s wrong with her now?” Glimmer was worried. It’s just past four and this has been going on since early morning, even after the blonde was healed.

“She has a concussion from the guard attacking her. Though I’m starting to suspect a minor brain injury on top of her emotional trauma.” Casta said as she pulled out a cloth from her pocket.

Adora was panting as she moved her head back from the pot, leaning heavily onto Glimmer. Casta moved forward and wiped the blonde’s mouth. It really was heart breaking for everyone. The sparkly princess was stroking Adora’s hair as she caught her breath.

“Do you feel better now?” Glimmer was concerned. She never had to deal with anything like this before and the person that this was happening to be her favorite one, just a little above Bow. But that is because of her romantic feelings for the girl, not sisterly like she has for Bow. 

Adora only nodded closing her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep, but of course they won’t let her. As her breathing evened out, she cracked her eyes open. Casta was watching her, debating on something. 

“Glimmer, could you go get her a glass of water?” Castaspella asked the princess, who was still stroking the blonde’s hair.

“But what if something happens?” Glimmer didn’t want to leave Adora’s side.

Staring at her, Casta gestured to herself. “I am more than capable of handling medical emergencies dear.”

Hesitantly, Glimmer moved Adora’s body to lean against the wall. This caused the blonde to whine in protest, but she was unable to get up.

“Sorry Adora. I’ll be right back okay? My aunt is here so you’ll be fine.” Glimmer stroked her hair once more before standing up. “Any thing else you need before I come back from the kitchen?”

“If you see bread or crackers grab some for later on. She’s most likely gonna be hungry with the amount she eats,” points to the pot next to Adora. “This would be nothing to stop her, I’m sure.”

“I’ll have someone come get the bucket later…” Glimmer grimaced. She’s glad it didn’t make it on her this time. “Be right back.” And with that she’s gone in a flash.

The Horde

A large beastly man walked down the halls toward the Black Garnett Chamber. He was feeling proud of himself, for he shot down She-Ra. Of course, he had to retreat but that was nothing compared to what he accomplished.

Stepping in front of the large doors of the room, he pressed the button and entered, standing at attention.

“Report.” Came out of the masked woman, who was standing over her caldron, not paying much mind to the force captain. 

“I have great news Ma’am. I was able to incapacitate the princess called She-Ra.” He was silent for a moment. Shadow Weaver’s head snapped up to Grizzler, making him continue. “I unfortunately have no idea where she is though. The old lady and a winged horse that were there took her away, after destroying all of our machines.”

Humming, Shadow Weaver’s only reply to him was a off handed “Dismissed.” He left quickly as she put her eyes back to her swirling water. “Interesting.” She waved her hand over it and it flashed a red color. “Show me the one they call She-Ra.” After a few minutes of staring she growled. Trying again, still coming up with nothing. “How can she exist but remain invisible? Oh well, no use in wasting my magic on this right now.” She turned her back to the swirling water and went over to the huge glowing rock, chanting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the room, Catra has been listening to everything. She was relieved to find out Shadow Weaver was unable to find She-Ra, because finding her meant finding Adora. So far, the only one in the Horde that was aware of who the princess was is Catra. It won’t be long till they put two and two together, figuring it out. Though they came close to finding out a few days ago in Salineas, suddenly feeling guilty about what she did. Clawing her friends back made her feel sick.

No matter what Adora has done, she just wanted the blonde to be happy. If that means she can be safe and enjoy life outside the Horde, so be it. She was asked to join of course, but who was gonna watch out for her from the inside? Maybe one day she’d join her, but right now is not the time. Right now, she’s worried about Adora.

No matter what the blue-eyed girl said about being okay, Catra knew. She knew Adora getting injured would be very bad, having to deal with it on multiple occasions. It’s hard trying to hide the second in commands favorite cadet and the worst one without being noticed. 

You would think the hair poof would be enough protection, but that would be a major miscalculation. For hair is hair and not a helmet. She smiled, remembering when Adora started wearing her hair that way.

_“Catra! L-Look!” A ten-year-old Adora pointed to the top of her head. “L-Look what I can do with my hair!”_

_Laughing, Catra bent down and poked the poof. “It makes your forehead look huge.” She smiled when the blonde girl gave a noise of protest. “Ha ha, I’m kidding you dork. It looks good on you.”_

_“I-I knew you would see it my way!” Adora beamed, but then dropped her smile. “D-do you think **she** would be o-okay with it?”_

_Pointing to her own hair, Catra gave a stare. “She doesn’t even care about my hair being like this.” Referring to her matted mane. “She would most likely think yours is mature on you.” _

_Adora nodded, back to smiling. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from her spot on the floor. “Alright, let’s get to the battle simulation.” _

_Both pulling on their vest, they headed out. The lingering doubt, still in the air left unsaid._

Making up her mind, once given the chance she was going to check on Adora. Sneaking away unnoticed, she went to go find Scorpia. A blush on her face, the thought spending time with the force captain was enthralling. “Adora would be great friends with her.” Catra whispered to herself, smiling.

She may give Scorpia a hard time, but the cat girl really enjoyed her time with the big hugger. The scorpion woman seemed to sense that. Making her way to the force captain’s private quarters she knocked and waited to enter the room.

“Hey wild cat!” Scorpia opened the door to her room. “How’s it hanging?”

“Hey.” Catra said as she brushed past her. The blush she was having trouble keeping under control in full swing. The door shut behind her, and they started their new routine of “hanging out”. 

In the medical wing of the castle, the three people were having a discussion on games they could play.

“You said hide and seek was a kids game. What about tag?” Bow asked from his seat near the window.

“Too tiring. All you do is chase people.” Mermista said hand under her chin. She was sitting at the desk in the room. “That’s like not my style.”

Perfuma interjected. “What about meditation? That was always my favorite pass time as a kid.”

Bow and Mermista stared at her. “We are talking about games, Perfuma.”

“Oh yeah. Um what about playing pretend?” Perfuma asked sheepishly.

Eyes sparkling, Bow went into his quiver and pulled out little figurines. “I usually use these for battle plans, but they are a great substitute for that!” He handed Perfuma a cactus, and Mermista a dolphin. Keeping tiny Bow for himself.

“Do you perhaps have a different figure for me?” Perfuma grimaced, she was not a big fan of cacti. “I mean not like- “

Thrusting her dolphin towards the plant princess, Mermista stood up. “This is fun and all but I’m starving. I’m gonna go get food, you guys want anything?”

“Something sweet please.” Bow said as he was working on putting the cactus away.

Perfuma thought for a second. “If they have fruit that would be nice.”

“Gotcha. I’ll be back. Make sure you guys watch the person over in the bed.” With that she left the room on her way to the kitchen. The sudden realization that she didn’t know where it was had hit her. Turning around, she bumped into someone. “Hey watch were you- “

Looking down, Angella stared at the blue haired princess. “Why hello there Mermista. Where are you off to?”

Stumbling over her words, Mermista said “To- to the uh kitchen. Though I have like no clue where it is.”

Smiling Angella pointed, “Its two doors down that hallway, dear. If you get lost ask one of the guards.” Looking forward she saw the infirmary doors open, with the other two in there. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m just gonna join the others.”

“Erm- yes your highness. Thank you.” The water princess quickly said as she made her way down the hall. 

Angella only nodded curtly, stepping into the room. “Hello you two.” This made Bow and Perfuma jump from their game.

“Y-Your Majesty!” Bow flushed, having been caught playing games when they were tasked with watching someone.

Laughing, the queen apologized. “Sorry about interrupting your game. This is the second time in an hour I’ve done that.”

Perfuma quickly dismissed her. “No need to apologize Queen Angella. We know when to have fun and when to be serious.” Then she looked down at the character in her hands. “Of course, we were just making a uh backup plan…”

Deciding to change the subject, Queen Angella looked over to the bed to see the traitor on treated. She was still unconscious but breathing. “When you guys are ready, can you bring to them holding area of the castle? Bow you should know the way, right?” Bow nodded and Angella continued. “After that you can guys can play your games.”

Perfuma was still concerned about Adora. “Could we visit The She-Ra?” She wanted to do what she could for the person she owed her village to.

Bow added, “What’s the matter with Adora anyway? She was fine a few days ago.”

Angella only shook her head. “I don’t recommend visitors for her right now. Adora is not, how shall I say this… ready.” She didn’t want to overload the poor girl more than she already is. “But to answer your question Bow, we found her with scratches and broken ribs.”

There were gasps, Bow looked like he wants to cry. “I didn’t know she was hurt! I’m a bad friend.” Bow put his head down, feeling ashamed.

Angella walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. This made him look up at her with tearful eyes. “You are a great friend Bow, even Glimmer didn’t know about this.”

Perfuma watched this in silence. Then an idea suddenly sparked. “Ma’am, could I make some incense for her?” If she couldn’t be there for Adora she would help with what she could.

“Of course, you can. Now Mermista should be back shortly, I bumped into her in the hall.” Angella looked over at the bed one last time, anger silently building. “Please be sure to inform them that once they are healed, a trial is going to be made.”

“Will do! We’ll see you later Queen Angella.” Bow saluted and Perfuma waved.

“Have a nice visit, come find me if something happens.” Angella said and then left the room. She made her way down the hallway to see Glimmer pop up with a glass of water and crackers just a little way down the hall. “Glimmer?”

Stopping in her tracks the princess turned around to see her mom. Quickly she made her way over to Angella. “Hold this.” She shoved the package of crackers into her mothers hands. Before Angella could say anything, they appeared right in front of Adora’s room.

“What are we doing here, dear? Where’s Adora?” Angella was starting to slightly panic. They really can not leave the blonde alone right now. “And where’s Castaspella? Are they together?” Looking down she noticed a clear pot that once held her plant now filled with something she didn’t want to know. Looking away she noticed the door was open and Glimmer briskly walked inside.

Casta moved Adora to the bedroom, cleaning off what she could and laid her down on the bed. Stepping into the room she noticed a maid cleaning the dirt and ripped stuff up. Glimmer brought over the water for Adora to sip. Angella right behind her putting the crackers down.

When Adora opened her eyes, she noticed everyone in the room, including the maid who was doing her job. “I-I said I w-would clean i- “Adora tried to get up but was held down by the sorceress.

“Stay still, please. You keep doing things and its making it worse.” Glimmer begged, on the verge of crying. Adora looked at her and flopped back down on her pillow. “Thank you. Now just relax. We’re here to take care of you.”

Casta and Angella nodded. “You can sleep for now if you would like. But we are gonna wake you up every hour.” Castaspella said as she and Angella watched the maid clean.

Angella asked the maid to leave and grab the pot on the way out. From the corner of her eye she noticed a light. Walking over to the sword in the corner, it was glowing slightly. She called for her sister in-law to come over and look at it.

“Why is it glowing? It usually doesn’t do that.” Glimmer said as she was back to stroking Adora’s hair. She was sitting where her aunt was a moment ago.

Castaspella reached her hand out to grab it, the blue glow turned into red electricity. This caused her to drop it with a gasp.

The clinking of the sword caused Adora to open her eyes and look over in curiosity. Her face morphed into terror when she saw the lightning. Her breathing picking up again.

“Adora? What’s the matter?” Glimmer said franticly. Angella walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

“Sh- Shadow W-Weaver.” 

To Be Continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing? The whole virus thing is a major here in south Florida, since there is a curfew. Thank you for all the kind comments btw. Hope you and your families are doing well. TTFN!


	15. Safety

“What do you mean Shadow Weaver?” Glimmer had to push Adora to stay on the bed. “Who is she?”

Adora was shaking like a leaf. “_She found me. She found me. She found me.” _

Angella put a hand on the girls shoulder. “Adora?”

The blonde girl wasn’t listening. All she could think about was what is going to happen to her. To her friends and their families. To… Catra. Now that Shadow Weaver knew where she was, they would send Catra to fetch her again…

“N-No! I have to g-go!” Adora threw herself over the side of the bed. She went to take a step but fell to her knees. “I n-need to go… I-I need to...” She tried to stand only to see double again.

Glimmer was helping Adora stand up when Casta came over cradling her hand. It was red from the lightning that hit it. 

Casta smiled reassuringly. “Adora, dear, please calm down. I’m not called the best sorceress in Mystacor for nothing.” One thing that went unspoken. _“Behind Micah that is.”_

“What do you mean?” Angella asked as she helped Glimmer put her onto the bed. “What did you do?”

“I was able to block the tracking spell. The moment Glimmer mentioned the glowing was not normal, I started a nullifying spell.” Casta looked down at her hand. “Though, I underestimated the strength of the spell for a moment.”

Glimmer smiled reassuringly to the blonde. “See? My aunt is the best! So, you have nothing to worry about.” 

When Adora was settled in the bed again, she put her arm over her eyes. Glimmer tried to resume her petting to calm the girl down, but her hand was smacked away. Her chest heaving up and down, she felt nauseous again. “D-don’t t-touch me right now…”

“Alright then. I’ll just be right here if you need me.” Glimmer said from the other side of the bed. She looked over to her mother and aunt, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well I’m going to make a potion to fix my hand.” Casta looked down at her throbbing hand. “I’ll be in the Throne Room if you need me.”

Angella stood from her spot and walked over to the sword. “What are we gonna do about this?” They both looked down at the now non glowing sword. “We can’t just leave it in here.”

Casta looked over to the blonde girl on the bed. “I think we should, just in case.”

“But she can’t even stand right now! What do you mean just in case?” Glimmer protested. “Who knows what this Shadow Weaver can do?”

“She-she can do a lot. If she wants s-something, she’ll get it.” Adora muttered out arm still over her face. “It’s a-always been like that. She wanted m-me to be the best, so I w-was the best. She wanted p-power over all of us, so she got it.”

The atmosphere in the room got tense. Casta was thinking over the information, Angella and Glimmer where sharing a look of concern.

“Is that why you refuse to just relax?” Glimmer asked as she stared at the blonde. “You’re sick and need to stay still for a bit okay?”

“I-I can’t just _stay still_! I need to make sure everyone is s-safe from her.” Adora sat up and flinched as the light entered her eyes. 

Castaspella thought for a moment. “Why don’t I take you to Mystacor after I heal my hand? Think of it as a vacation.”

Angella smiled at her quick thinking. She whispered to her sister-in-law. “Is this about the protection spell?”

“Well its safer there and no one can find us. Unless you know what you’re looking for that is.” Casta responded back, her hand pulsed again. “I really need to fix my hand. I’ll be back shortly alright?”

“Good luck auntie!” Glimmer called from her spot on the bed. Adora cringed at the noise. “Oops. Sorry, Adora.” She thought for a moment, catching Casta before she walked out the door. “Wait, can’t you use that to help Adora?”

Casta smiled sadly. “I would but its meant for newer wounds. Something within the hour otherwise I could have.”  
  


Glimmer’s face dropped. “Oh.” She regrets not telling her aunt faster, she looked over to her mother who also looked guilty.

“Well I’ll be in the Throne Room.” And with that Casta left the room.

“Now, no more talking, dear. Just relax there for now till she comes back okay?” She walked over to the bed post and closed the curtain around the bed. There were slices in them. _“Of course, this room was destroyed after all.”_

Adora collapses into the soft bed without an argument. She’s tired and Glimmer was there with her, she felt safe. After a few moments of her laying down she was out.

Angella looked at them from outside of the bed. “I’ll be informing the others of your trip. If anything happens find Castaspella.” She got a nod and walked out of the room to find everyone else. _“I should start the trial soon. After Adora leaves of course.”_

Glimmer smiled and watched over the snoring girl. She laid down next to her and started petting her again, even though Adora just told her not to. This always helps when she doesn’t feel well. Adora leaned into the touch, humming lightly. After a while Glimmer started to get sleepy and decided to take a nap as well.

_“Mom and auntie are gonna wake us up soon, so its fine.” _The princess thought as she closed her eyes.

Adora peeked one eye open, when she heard light snoring from her side. _“I know I shouldn’t but…”_ She moved Glimmer’s hand from her head and swung her legs over. Sitting up made her remember she could barely see in the first place without double vision. Standing up, she slowly moved the curtain just enough to exit. Adora made her way over to a chair and fell into it. _“Yeah I’m not getting far like this.”_

~~~~~~~~

In the throne room Casta was putting together ingredients for the healing potion. Being a person that can heal others but not herself, she learned how to do it quickly.

“That should do it.” She said and mixed the pot. It turned from gray to purple with a puff of smoke. Spooning the liquid out she poured it on her hand. In a matter of seconds, she felt the throbbing turn into a dull ache. That ache then went away fully. She flexed her hand experimentally, feeling no pain.

“Alright. Let’s go get the girls ready.” Casta started to pack up her stuff again. Standing up she heard shouting from the hallway. Quickly walking over to the door, she was shocked when a vine shot past her.

“Get back here!” Bow shouted as he notched an arrow, and let it go. Stopping right in front of the doorway to catch his breath. He quickly took off again, after the guard.

Casta looked over to see Perfuma coming down the hall as well. “What’s going on?”

“She- She woke up- “Perfuma started bouncing on one foot to the other. Mermista turned the corner holding her side. “She was- oh…”

“Well, good news guys.” Mermista said coming up to them. “I’m not dead, or whatever.” Seeing Perfuma standing there, she told her to go. The flower princess gave her one last glance before she left running.

Worried about the water princess, Casta brought her in to sit down. Looking down at her hands, she saw blood seeping through her fingers.

“Move your hand please.” Castaspella lit up her hand. “How did this happen?”

As Mermista moved her hand, she made small note of how sticky blood is. “Well, I like came back with the food for us, right.” She flinched when Casta moved her shirt up a bit. “I was standing next to the bed giving them theirs. Next thing anyone knew, the person in the bed cut the vines and stabbed me. Like, really? Could have just asked me to move.”

Watching the wound heal fully, Casta moved back to study her handywork. “No scar, perfect.” Gesturing to the door, she asked Mermista. “Is that why they are running around?”

“We passed Angella in the hallway, if that matters anyway.” Mermista said standing up and twisting around. She cleaned her hands and turned towards Casta again. “As- “She started but noticed Casta had already left the room. “Okay then, not like anything else happened or whatever.” She ran out the door, going in the direction of the others.

~~~~~~~~~~

Casta was rushing through the halls searching for Angella. She made it all the way to the infirmary with no sign of the queen. Spinning around to start checking the other halls, as she walked, she noticed most of the halls were empty. Turning right, she went down the one that they were in this morning. Down the hallway there are holding rooms with the guards posted at the end.

“Have you seen Queen Angella?” Castaspella asked one as she made her way over to them. They looked at one another.

“No, Ma’am.” The one on the right said.

“We just started this shift a moment ago.” The one on the left said.

This made the sorceress sigh and turn around. “Thanks anyway. If you see her, let me know.” She was passing by one of the rooms when she heard a thud. She peaked inside to see Angella tied up. Gasping she opened the door and removed the cloth over her mouth.

“Oh, thank the First Ones I found you! That traitor got out and stabbed Mermista- “She was cut off by Angella.

“Watch out!” Angella shouted as she watched her guards come in behind Casta.

“What?” Is all Casta got out before the door was locked behind her. “What is the meaning of this?!” She stood up and banged on the door.

The guards from down the hall now standing on the other side. One smiled and nudged the other. “Now that She-Ra is out of the way, we can start our plan.”

“Yeah…” The other one said, as he glanced at the women on the inside. “Let’s go find him.”

“A-And what exactly i-is your plan?!” A voice from down the hall shouted. Turning around they saw the blonde with her sword leaning heavily on the wall.

One guard laughed at her, “Y-You t-think she-she c-can f-fight u-us?” The female guard made fun of Adora, in turn making the blonde angrier. Adora let go of the wall and stepped forward and stumbled. “Pfft she can’t even _walk_ without stumbling over herself!” She elbowed the other one again.

“Ha ha, yeah, Lonnie.” He replied back hesitantly.

Looking over at the blonde, she smirked. “What are you gonna do?” 

Adora held up her sword screaming those familiar words, **“For the honor of Grayskull!”** When the light faded, in its wake stood She-Ra.

It was She-Ra’s turn to smirk, **“This.”** And with a leap, she aimed for the two. Just as she was going to hit them, they blocked her with their sabers.

“You are pretty strong, huh.” Lonnie noticed her staff and her partners were cracked. One more hit and they would be trash. “No matter. Kyle?”

“Wha- oh yeah.” Kyle pulled out a stun rod from under his robe. “Sorry about this, Adora…” And ran at her.

She-Ra easily dodged the attack, in turn disarming him. She pulled Kyle in by his arm and bent it behind him, taking the stun baton. She looked down at it and back at Kyle, who’s helmet fell off. Kyle stared back in horror as she flipped the device on, stepping forward.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Lonnie screeched as she ran at She-Ra with her own. “You even think about hurting him and I’ll- What?” Staring forward she noticed everything was upside down. “That’s not right…”

**“How’s it hanging?” **The tall woman smirked, as she grabbed the weapon and knocked off the helmet. **“Long time no see. How’s everyone doing?”**

“Screw you! You don’t care about us!” Lonnie wildly threw her arms around. “You also got injured and they haven’t healed you yet! At least in the Horde _you_ would have been first priority!”

**“That’s where your wrong. They did heal me, it’s just you had someone beat me again!” **She-Ra shook the girl. When she saw movement from the corner of her eye, she glared at Kyle.

“What do you mean? That wasn’t apart of our plan.” Lonnie looked to Kyle who shrug his shoulders.

“Our plan was to just kidnap you…” Kyle muttered out. “Rogelio is due back here any second.”

**“What about Catra?” **

“What about her? She’s not a part of this operation.” Lonnie was still hanging upside down.

Before the blonde could respond there was a pop and a flash. Turning around she saw Glimmer holding Rogelio in a head lock. The lizard man was batting away the sparkles from his face.

**“Glimmer!” **She-Ra dropped Lonnie to the ground rushing to her aid.

“Adora?!” Glimmer dropped Rogelio and grabbed the large blonde by her waste. “You big dummy! Do realize how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone?!”

**“I think we have bigger issues right now.” **She pointed behind her to the others. **“They tried to kidnap me apparently. Also, they locked up your aunt and mother.” **

The two were currently in the locked room. Casta untied Angella during all of this and they were both standing.

There was a noise coming down the hallway as guard came running in. She turned the corner running into something large. At first, she thought she ran into a wall, but looking up she was greeted with She-Ra’s unforgiving face.

“Oh crud.” Was all she got out before getting thrown into the closest holding room. 

Shortly behind was Bow and Perfuma who were out of breath. When they turned the corner, they saw She-Ra throwing her in there. They quickly noticed the others though, taking a battle stance.

Rogelio had made his way over to Kyle, who was till holding his arm. Lonnie was cornered, backing up to the two boys.

“We have no way out, guys.” Lonnie leaned into the small pile they created. Suddenly she remembered the small bombs planted in the other hall. A distraction.

“You’re right, you have no where to go.” Glimmer lit up her fist. She stepped forward only for a gold bracer to stop her. “What?”

She-Ra pointed to Lonnie’s pocket, noticing a rectangular shape. Recognizing the shape as a detonator, she watched as the girl’s gloved hand reached into her pants. Before anyone could stop her, an explosion resounded in the adjacent hall.

It was enough of a distraction that the three were able to get away. She-Ra was going to run after them, but Glimmer pulled on her cape, shaking her head.

“We’ll get them next time. For now,” She turned her head as she saw smoke rise. “let’s go help anyone that’s injured.”

Resigning, the tall blonde followed the rest of them. Before turning, she opened the door to let Casta and Angella out.

Getting ready to turn into the hall, She-Ra felt a pulse. It was enough to knock the wind out of her, making her lean on the wall. Another pulse hit, she glanced down, noticing a glow. It was slowly dimming, a warning sign that her transformation was almost over.

**“This will be fun.” **Is all She-Ra got out before another pulse hit. She grunted, sliding down the wall.

Angella and Casta being behind her, shared a look and hurried to She-Ra’s side. Noticing them, the blonde smiled to tell them she’s fine. She held up a hand, the glow minimal.

**“I guess get me to safety, huh?” **The transformation ended and laying there unconscious is Adora clutching her sword. 

** _To Be Continued… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you enjoying the story so far?   
For those of you who don't know, I posted another story, ya'll might enjoy. "She-Ra, her Alter-Ego" and I'll be trying my best to update this one and that one alternatively.


	16. It's my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited

As the rest turned down the hallway, they saw Mermista putting out the fires. “What happened you guys?!” She was getting tired of attempts on her life.

“People from the Horde set off some bombs!” Glimmer screamed back as she was rushing to see if anyone was around. “Are there any injuries?”

“No. Like _nobody_ was in the hallway when I came here.” Mermista said as she put her arms down. She noticed Bow and Perfuma standing next to Glimmer. “Hey, where’s Adora?”

Turning around, the three didn’t see her, Queen Angella, or Casta. Panic spiked in them as they rushed around the corner from where they came. A wave of relief hit them when they saw the others. They were kneeling down next to Adora.

“What happened to her?” Perfuma asked, as they got closer. “The She-Ra was just fine a moment ago.”

Casta turned to face them as Angella worked on laying the blonde down. “Her magic wore off. Seems her body could only handle so much.”

Glimmer was the first out of them to kneel next to Adora’s unconscious body. “Adora, you dummy! You realize how messed up you could have been?” She berated Adora, knowing the girl couldn’t hear her. Facing her aunt, she asked, “Are we still going to Mystacor?”

“The faster the better.” Angella looked over to the rest of the group, with a stern face. “I would kindly ask you all if you don’t allow this to spread.”

Mermista was curious as to why they planned on getting to Mystacor, knowing it’s a day’s walk, “How do you plan on moving her? I could ask Sea Hawk to take us.” This got a look from Glimmer and Bow. “What? I totally don’t like him. He’s just my ride.”

Thinking about it for a moment, Angella sighed. “Yes, that would be for the best. Can he keep secrets?”

The blue haired woman was going to say something when Glimmer butted in. “Yep. Definitely.”

Angella trusted her daughter to keep Adora safe. “Alright then that’s settled. Bow?”

The boy jumped slightly, he looked over to the queen, “Yes Ma’am?”

“Is your tracker pad synced up to the communicator in the War Room?” Angella asked as she stood up, flattening her dress out. “I would like to be able to contact you guys while you’re gone.”

“If you give me a couple of minutes, I can check.” Bow pulled is tracker pad from his quiver. “I’ll be right back.” Pausing he asked, “I know that Dryl is on the way, so I was wondering if we can stop by to see princess Entrapta?”

Thinking over it for a moment, the queen sighed, “Yes, you have permission to do as such. Just keep Adora safe, and don’t do anything reckless.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He smiled turning around, to go to the war room.

Glimmer popped up in front of him, “Meet us in my room when you’re done.” Bow nodded and ran off in the direction of the War Room. “Now, we need to get her to bed for now. Auntie?”

Castaspella’s attention was dragged from the Adora’s body to Glimmer. “What is it, dear?”

“Can you check her to see if she’s movable? I don’t wanna hurt her more by trying to help.” Glimmer looked behind her, “You guys, I’m so sorry about your first visit to the castle being like this…”

Perfuma was the first to respond, “It’s no issue, you didn’t expect this to happen.”

Nodding in agreement, Mermista smiled, “Yeah, and at least I’m not bored. But getting stabbed and almost blown up was not on my list of to-dos.”

“Wait, you were stabbed?! Are you okay?” Glimmer shouted looking the water princess up and down. “Where?”

“Calm down Glitter, your aunt healed me.” Mermista chuckled. “And I was like, able to use my water to not get burned, so it’s cool.” 

Grumbling about her name being Glimmer and not Glitter, she turned to face Casta who was finishing her look over. “Adora’s good to move. Though, her injuries are almost nonexistent now.”

“That’s good right?” Glimmer asked hopeful to have Adora back to normal. “When will she wake up? Do you know?”

Casta bit her lip, “Well… It’s good and bad. If she gets injured again, healing magic can only do so much right now.” She didn’t want to tell them that having a concussion _should never_ be healed by magic. “We’ll have to see how she is when she does wake up to know.” Glancing down at Adora, she noticed her eyes beginning to flutter, “Well, she doesn’t stay knocked out for long it seems.”

Angella looked over to Castaspella, “In any case, lets get her to Glimmer’s room.” Turning to face the others, “You guys go and get this ‘Sea Hawk’ of yours.”

“Sure thing, Your Majesty,” Mermista mock saluted, running off after Perfuma said her farewell.

“H-Hey…” Adora whispered, smiling at the first thing she registered. Glimmer hovering over her, an expression of relief and anger mixed into one, “S-Sorry. G-Glim… I didn’t mean to s-scare you.”

Leaning down to pick up Adora, Glimmer squeezed her tightly. “You are a big dummy!” Adora rubbed a hand over her back, well tried. It was kind of hard to in the grip she was in. “We have to get you back to the bed for now.”

“B-but I feel fine!” Adora defended, standing up. She swayed slightly, “O-or n-not…” Her eyes crossed as she stumbled forward. Glimmer quickly catching her, “I swear I felt fine a second ago… My headache is even gone…” She spoke slowly, as she straightened herself out. She’s vaguely aware of her stutter, deciding to try and correct herself, “_How long have I been speaking like this? It’s been forever since I felt comfortable to speak normally…” _

Glimmer slightly pushed Adora away from her body while holding her. “You are most definitely not fine, Adora.” Making eye contact with her blue eyes, Glimmer’s pink one’s showed a sharpness. Ones that meant this is not a joke. “Now, stop acting like you are and let us take care of you.”

Adora was going to protest but stopped. “Fine…” Realizing they aren’t alone, scrambled to take in her surroundings. Angella and Castaspella were eyeing at her with concerned expressions. “Sorry to you as well…” She spoke somberly, trying her best to not stutter.

Sharing a look, Angella moved forward with Casta to help Glimmer. “Let’s get you to the room, I wanna ask you a couple questions before you leave.”

“O-Okay- um, sure.” Adora internally berated herself, remembering what Shadow Weaver said. _“I’m annoying when I speak like this…” _The mark on the back of her neck tingled slightly.

Walking down the corridors, they made it back to Glimmer’s room. Sitting Adora down, Angella sat in front of her. The other two sitting on the bed besides the blonde.

“I have a few questions for you, Adora.” The queen quietly asked when the girl nodded, she continued, “Do you remember lunch?”

Adora’s eyes widened slightly, “You asked me about the woods, right?”

“Yes, I would like to know what happened there.” Angella paused, “If you remember that is.”

Reluctantly, Adora opened her mouth to tell her, “W-Well, ahem, I remember getting shot by the tank. I was in She-Ra form. A-Apparently, injuries inflicted on her carry onto me…” She looked down at her lap, “I flew threw a few trees, my back did not like that.”   
“That’s because you were injured before you left!” Glimmer shouted, Adora flinched at the volume.

“Yeah, sorry about not telling you guys. I figured it would heal after a bit.” Adora brought her thumb nail to her mouth, chewing nervously, “I don’t remember much after that though. S-Sorry.”

Angella pinched the bridge of her nose, “Do you know how you got back here? Your room was destroyed.”

“Oh, I-I think it was Sw-Swift Wind who flew me back.” Adora said around her thumb.

“That wouldn’t happen to be a winged horse, would it?” Angella was piecing it together.

Nodding, Adora smiled excitedly, “Y-Yup! A-And he has a h-horn! H-He’s so cute!” Her smile dropped behind her hand, after she realized her mistake. _“Oh no, they are gonna think I’m annoying.” _

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes but smiled. Adora was so, well _adorable_. Glimmer grabbed her hand pulling it from her mouth, holding it. Adora quickly pulled on a smile of her own, cheeks flushing. 

~~~~~~~~

** _Fright Zone_ **

“You guys are fucking idiots!” Catra screamed at the battered cadets. “What pea brained ideas are you coming up with, that you went over everybody’s head?!”

Shaking, Kyle stood still, his arm in a sling. Lonnie herself, looking pissed off. Rogelio stood there silently.

Sighing, Catra ran a hand through her hair, “You know what, just answer me this.” Her eyes narrowed, “What made you think you could kidnap _Adora_, of all people? Why not go for that sparkly princess or the archer boy? She would have made her way here on her own.”

Kyle was the first to speak, “We, um wanted to make you… happy?” His gaze fell to the floor when Catra glared. “W-Well everyone seems to want Adora back, so we figured…”

“We figured, why not use us, disposables, to get back the better force captain.” Lonnie seethed out, “At least Adora knew what she was doing!”

“I know what I’m doing, cadet!” Catra stepped forward, gripping Lonnie’s shirt, “One day, I’ll be running this place. Then you’ll see how much you don’t know!” Letting go of her shirt, she stepped back, “What is the status of Adora anyway?” She was still interested in finding out if Shadow Weaver got her hands on her.

“She was stumbling over her feet, and stuttering when she found us.” Kyle responded, Catra kept her composure, “Though, when she turned into She-Ra, it was like usual.”

Arching an eyebrow, Catra asked, “And what about after she turned back?”

“We got away before she did.” Lonnie piped up, “Apparently one of the queens guards is a traitor. She stabbed one of the princess, and injured Adora pretty badly. From what I heard in the guards training area while getting the armor, she was found last night with open wounds.”

“Don’t ever let me catch you guys again doing something this stupid!” Catra yelled before storming off.

Making her way into the hallway, she thought about going to Scorpia. Shaking her head, she decided to go to the roof. A hiccup escaped her throat before she could get to her destination. Rushing, she changed to her original plan of going to the other Force Captain. Banging on the door, Catra could hardly suppress the sob that came out of her.

When the door opened, Scorpia looked down and smiled, “What’s up Wild Cat- Woah! Are you okay?” Catra ran forward, burring her face into her stomach, “Let’s get you inside and you can tell me what happened, alright?” The small cat girl nodded her head, walking with her.

Catra’s crying was getting worse by the second, she felt horrible. Clutching onto Scorpia like she was a lifeline, they sat down on her bed. “I-It’s my fault! I’m a shitty person and can’t even keep her safe!”

“Alight, calm down.” Scorpia ran a claw through Catra’s hair, “Keep who safe?”

“Adora! Those fucking idiots tried to bring her back!” Catra’s leaned back to get a bit of cooler air, “She’s finally safe, yet she keeps getting hurt.” She hiccups, “A-And it’s my fault!”

“It’s not your fault, Wild Cat.” Scorpia made eye contact with her and smiled, “Tell me what happened?” Taking a deep breath, Catra described what she did in Salineas and heard from ease dropping. “Oh wow. That’s, um, wow.” Catra’s head bowed as her shoulders shook, “Hey its okay. You did what you had to do! And besides, its not your fault Grizzler shot her!”

“But it’s my fault that she was hurt before that!” Catra screamed as she curled in on herself further. “It’s my fault that the others went after her…”

Lifting Catra’s head, Scorpia gave the most serious face she could give, “Listen, it really is not your fault. I know you’re just trying to protect her.” The smaller girl was going to say something but cut her off, “Ah! Nope, now then. Next time we run into them; we can try to separate her so you can talk.”

Nodding, Catra wiped her eyes. “I was planning on sneaking out to see her, but they most likely beefed up security.” She growled again at the thought of her squad mates ruining something else.

“Well, hopefully we run into them soon. This way you’re happy again.” Scorpia smiled wide, but it dropped when Catra glared at her. “Oh sorry, Wild Cat.”

Rolling her eyes, Catra got up, “I’m going to listen to Shadow Weaver some more. Maybe I’ll know where to meet up with Adora.”

“Wait! I know where we can,” Scorpia held up a scroll, “The princess ball is coming up shortly and well…” She blushed heavily, “I was wondering if you would go with me?”

“Where did you get this?!” Catra’s eyes sparkled, “Only princesses can get these!”

Dropping her claws, Scorpia was dumbfounded, “I am a princess.”

“You are? Why didn’t I know this?” Catra raised an eyebrow.

“Force Captain orientation went over it.” Scorpia said off handedly. “You should really attend those.”

Walking toward the door, Catra turned around and smiled, “Yeah, I’ll go with you.” With that the last thing Scorpia saw was her fluffy tail.

~~~~

Climbing the pipes to get into an air vent was easy. Catra crawled the narrow area to get to the one attached to the Black Garnet chamber. Stopping at the grate, she saw Shadow Weaver over her cauldron again. A ship was in view again, the cat girl cringed. _“Why is it always a ship?!” _

“Hmmm, Adora is going to Dryl…” Shadow Weaver mumbled to herself, “Let’s see how this plays out, I see the princess is playing with something she shouldn’t.” A low chuckle escaped from behind her mask. 

** _To Be Continued… _ **


	17. Heading to Dryl

“Watch your step!” Sea Hawk yelled from the crows nest.

Adora was holding onto Glimmer, keeping herself steady. As they walked up the ramp, the blonde stumbled lightly, Glimmer helped to keep her up right, “I swear, I feel fine, Glimmer.”

“Yeah, sure. And I’m the queen of Bright Moon.” Glimmer rolled her eyes, as they stepped foot on the ship, “Just let us help you.”

Adora cocked her head, “But you aren’t the queen, that’s your mom, right?”

“That was sarcasm,” Glimmer told her, as she sat her down on one of the chairs, “_ Oh my first ones, why is she so dense but so cute? _” She took a seat next to Adora, reclining in the wooden chair. 

“What’s the plan?” Adora asked as she watched Bow and Mermista drag a few bags and boxes on to the boat. Perfuma was talking to Castaspella about something, “We’re going to Mystacor, but for what?” Glimmer turned her head, and gave her a blank stare, “For me. Right.”

“We’re going to be stopping by Princess Entrapta’s castle in Dryl.” Glimmer said as she looked towards the others, “Bow wants to see if she can take a look at your sword.” Adora hummed in response, then shot up, “What’s the matter?” Glimmer quickly raised in her seat.

“N-Nothing.” Adora stumbled her words again, silently berating herself. Glimmer was skeptical but decided not to press on for now. Spotting her sword next to the luggage she relaxed.

As the boat started to leave the dock, Adora laid back in the seat she was in. The rocking of the boat made her sway uneasily. “Glimmer?”

Glimmer kept her eyes shut, “Hmm?”

“I’m hungry…” Adora hesitantly said, “I-I was gonna wait till later, b-but my stomach wants food now.” Her face was red with embarrassment.

“Oh, I figured you would be.” Glimmer reached into a bag that was by her chair, “Here, eat this for now. We still don’t know how your stomach is right now.”

Adora opened the package, “Cookies? I don’t know G-Glim… I threw up earlier, are you sure about this?”

A light giggle came from the princess, “No, these are crackers.” Adora’s face fell at the laughter, “Sorry for laughing but you are just so adorable.”

A blush rose to Adora’s pale face as she nibbled on the cracker, “Am not…” She mumbled around her food. “Am I going to meet princess Entrapta too?”

“As long as you can stand without falling, you can.” Glimmer eyed Adora carefully, “Just don’t tell my mother. I promised to keep you safe, but I’m sure with She-Ra we could get her on our side.”

Before Adora could respond, Bow came over with a smile, “Hey Adora! How are you feeling?” He sat down on the deck, crossed legged.

“I feel fine, I guess,” Adora shrugged as she bit into the cracker, “Deez awe so dwy! Bleck!” She stuck her tongue out, trying to scrape the crumbs off.

“Here,” Bow quickly handed her a jug of water, “How have you not had crackers before?” He turned to the princess, “Didn’t you feed her everything you could get your hands on?”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, “I did. When I gave her some, I put peanut butter on them.” She glanced at the girl next to her. “Better?”

Panting, Adora nodded, “Yeah, I am. D-Do you have things that _ aren’t _crackers?” She played with the cap to the jug, as she spoke slowly, “I-I mean, if that’s okay- I’m not trying to sound ungrateful.” 

Glimmer gave a shared look to Bow, “Adora, you can speak comfortably around us. Please, don’t force yourself.”

“Y-You don’t find me annoying?” Adora refused to meet their eyes, “I’m comfortable around you guys, I promise. It’s just a bad habit I need to stop.” She brought her thumb up to her mouth again, biting the nail. She is painfully aware of the mark on her head again, she reached her other hand to touch it, _ “The mark burns a lot right now.” _Pulling her hand down, she saw splotches of red. She quickly curled her hand to hide it.

“No, a bad habit is nail biting,” Glimmer said as she grabbed onto Adora’s hand, slowly bringing it down from her mouth, “I don’t mind it but you have such cute hands, and ruining them is not something you should do.”

Bow nodded, “Yeah and nose picking! That’s also a bad habit,” He leaned in and whispered into Adora’s ear, “Glimmer used to do it all the time.” He snickered as she took back her hand.

“What did you just tell her?!” Glimmer stood up, taking a step towards him, “I swear Bow- You better not have told her!” But he was already running, Glimmer hot on his heels.

“G-Guys…” Adora called weakly as they ran around the boat, she smiled at them, “M-Might as well look in the boxes they brought.”

She stood up and walked over to where the cargo area was. Bending down, Adora started to pull out various items. “Why do we have weights?” She mumbled to herself as she put them on the deck. Moving to a different crate, she was interrupted by someone calling her name.

“Adora!” Sea Hawk waved as he walked over, he slapped a hand onto her shoulder, “How have you been, my friend?”

Flinching, Adora dropped to the floor, “I want Glimmer.” She whispered, rubbing her arm. Sea Hawk didn’t understand, assuming she fell, picked her up.

“She’s playing with Bow right now, see?” He pointed to the two running around the ship still. “Now, I know you never refuse an arm-wrestling match! Ha ha!” Sea Hawk flexed his arms, “I’ve been working out,” He picked up the weights she discarded earlier, curling them.

“Erm… About that, I kinda just want to eat…” Adora looked at the floor, “If you can help me find the food, that would be great.”

“Say no more!” Sea Hawk dived into the pile of cargo, shuffling the stuff around faster than Adora did. The girl slowly backed away, making her way to Glimmer.

Adora waved and called out her name, trying to get her attention but she was still chasing Bow. When that didn’t work after a few minutes, she decided the best course would step in her way. Glimmer only had a second to teleport, making her flinch.

“Why did you do that?!” Glimmer shouted, not registering what just happened or who it was. Turning around, she saw Adora covering her ears, “Oh, Adora! I’m so- “The girl ran away before Glimmer could finish her words.

Choosing to go below deck, Adora ran into a corner and slid down the wall. She closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth. A hand on the back of her neck, she scratched lightly, the other up to her mouth, _ “It’s too loud, and now Glimmer’s mad at me, and this stupid thing is hurting me… I should have just arm-wrestled with that guy.” _Closing her eyes, her head fell back into the wall.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Adora?!” Screamed out a tiny Catra, she ran all over the Fright Zone trying to find the blonde. The only place she didn’t look was under the staircase where the extra supplies are, “Adora,” She called out softly when she saw her trembling figure. It was dark in the area but nothing Catra couldn’t handle. _

_ “I-It hurts.” Adora whimpered, holding the back of her neck, “I-It hurts a lot…” _

_ Catra gave her a sad smile, sliding down next to her, “Yeah, it’s going to hurt for a little while.” Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, “What’s wrong?” _

_ “N-not j-just this,” Adora whispered, “M-My ears are r-ringing, it’s m-making m-my head hurt…” _

_ “What happened?” Catra asked, pulling back, “Was it Octavia again?” _

_ Adora nodded slowly, “S-She yelled at m-me, s-saying I’m a-always in her way…” She pulled her hand down from her neck, it felt sticky. Wiping it on her shirt, she met Catra’s eyes. They were slits in the dark, but even then, she could see the concerned expression on her face. “S-She picked me u-up a-and yelled i-in my ear.” _

_ Standing up, Catra grabbed onto Adora’s hand. “C’mon, we’re gonna go mess with her.” Helping Adora to stand, they clumsily made their way into the dimly lit hall. Seeing a red patch on the blonde’s shirt she called, “Adora?” _

_ “H-huh?” Adora lifted her head to look at the magicat. _

_ “Let me see your neck,” Catra’s squeaky voice asked, Adora turned around lifting up her ponytail, “Oh my gosh, Adora!” The cat girl cringed at the sight. The brand on her neck was bleeding and infected. _

_ Jumping at the noise, Adora held a hand to her head, “C-Catra, please!” She cried, as her headache spiked. _

_ “We- We have to go to Shadow Weaver.” Catra quickly rambled out, hopping from foot to foot, “Oh, this isn’t good.” _

_ “N-No!” Yelled Adora, as she turned around to face Catra, “S-She can’t know about this!” _

_ “But it’s- “Started Catra, then stopped noticing Adora’s trembling, sighing she relented, “Come on, I’m sure we can fix this.” Holding a handout, Adora grabbed it, her fingernails having dried blood underneath, “Just please, stop scratching at it.” _

_ Adora nodded, bringing her thumb up to her mouth, the only clean digit on her hand. She mumbled around it, “M’kay.” She allowed the other girl to drag her to their bunk and sit down. _

_ As carefully as possible, Catra cleaned the open wound on Adora’s neck, “Don’t let Shadow Weaver see you doing that.” _

_ “M’kay.” Adora said again, looking forward, “ ‘m tired…” _

_ “I’m almost done, okay?” Catra whispered, as she put a piece of gauze and tape on the area. Adora nodded, leaning forward, “Don’t touch it.” Moving in front of Adora, she picked up her hands, cleaning the dried blood from them, “I rather you bite your nails than scratch at it.” _

_ Adora put her forehead to Catra’s, her loose hair falling in her eyes, “Sleep now?” _

_ “You’re warm,” Catra noticed, “If you’re not better by dinner, I have to tell Shadow Weaver.” _

_ “Nooooo.” Adora dragged out as she laid down. Catra was going to stand up but felt a hand wrap around her wrist, “S-Stay.” _

_ Chuckling, Catra fell into the bed with her, “Fine. But if Shadow Weaver finds us we’re in big trouble.” She paused looking at Adora, “And we can’t sleep long,still gotta get back at Octavia.” _

_ “M’kay. N-Night, Cathra.” Adora’s lisp made an appearance, worrying the other girl. _

_ There was something Adora didn’t tell Catra, but the girl knew. The only thing she could do right now is hide Adora from the others. _

~~~~~~

“Adora!” shouted Glimmer, as she grabbed Adora’s hand, “Oh my First Ones. Why did you run off like that?” 

Snatching her hand away, Adora curled in on herself, “I’m sorry.” 

Glimmer kneeled down to sit in front of her, “Please don’t start that again,” Reaching a hand out, she grabbed onto Adora’s bloody one, “You didn’t do anything wrong. Let me help you.”

Zoning out, Adora bit onto her thumb nail again, “M’kay.” She let Glimmer help her up, walking her over to a large crate. “I’m sorry…” she mumbled under her breath, the hand being held twitching. 

Choosing to ignore the apologizing, Glimmer looked around for a first aid kit, “When did it start hurting?” She asked, as she continued her search. 

“I dunno…” Adora played with part of her hair as she watched Glimmer, “I’m hungry.”

_ “Oh great, she’s acting weird again. Please don’t start making fun of me,” _she silently pleaded, as she found the med kit. Walking back over to Adora, she smiled softly, “Adora, can you move your hair for me, please?”

Pulling it together, Adora bundles the locks into a ponytail and puts it over her shoulder, “Good?” 

“Yup,” Glimmer looked at the mark with a grimace, noticing the scratches, “This might sting a bit…” she pulled out rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a cotton ball. Adora’s head was moving around, as she took in the area, “Can you sit still?” Glimmer asked as nicely as she could. “_ Probably should go to sleep soon.” _

Sitting up straight, Adora swung her legs as Glimmer worked, “C-Can I _ please _have food?” She begged, Glimmer only shook her, “Why noooot?” 

“Adora,” Glimmer said firmly, “You can eat when we’re done.” She exhaled through her nose, as she continued. 

“Are you girls down there?” Asked Castaspella from up top. 

“Yeah!” Glimmer called as she set down the sanitary supplies, “Can you come help me?” 

Casta made her way down below, gasping lightly at Adora’s neck and the bloody cotton balls, “I’m assuming she did this to herself,” when Glimmer nodded, her face faltered for a second, “Well, let’s get her bandaged up. It’s night fall, and you girls need to get your sleep.” 

“But foooood,” Adora whined again from her seat, “Glimmer said I could eat when I was done!” 

Casta was afraid of this, “This is why we don’t heal concussions with magic spells.” 

“What do you mean?” Glimmer asked wearily, “She was acting like this earlier when I found her in the hallway. Just this time she’s not trying to kill me.” 

“She’s gonna be going through mood or personality changes,” Castaspella explains, “They are gonna be as random as they were before. When we get to Mystacor in the morning, I’ll have our head physician give her some potion to help remedy this. I don’t have the ingredients on hand.” 

Tilting her head, Adora looked at them, “Food?” Suddenly a high pitch noise rang through her head, making her lightly gasp. As it persisted she was about to let out a whine of discomfort when a hand touched her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she backed up into the wall behind her.

“Adora, dear.” Castaspella called lightly, making eye contact with the girl, “Can you answer me one thing?” Shrugging, Adora broke eye contact, “How old are you?” Adora stared back, giving a blank stare for an answer, “Well, that’s not good.” 

“We know how ol-“ Glimmer was cut off by the door bursting open, gaining the attention of everyone.

“The distress beacon is lit!” Bow’s voice boomed below.

“Are we already in Dryl?” Glimmer turned to Castaspella who nodded, “Should I even bring Adora with us?”

“It won’t be safe to leave her unattended,” Casta looked at Adora who decided to get up and wander around the cabin, “I could stay here and watch Adora.”

Nodding Glimmer turned towards Bow, “How many are going into Dryl with us?”

“It was only going to be you, me and Adora,” Bow started, “It’s full of traps so it would be dangerous to have everyone. But seeing that she isn’t feeling well again...” He trailed off.

Watching Adora poke at a hole in the wood, Glimmer shook her head, “Well we can bring Mermista or Perfuma.”

“They are asleep, and Sea Hawk is the only one who knows how to man the ship besides us.” Bow shook his head, “It can just be us.” 

“Alright,” Glimmer said and then called to Adora who came over to her instantly, “I’ll be back, okay?” Adora’s eyes watered, “Oh no.”

** _To Be Continued..._ **


	18. Too Many Bots

“Y-You’re leaving without me?” Adora cried as she flung herself onto Glimmer. The smaller girl didn’t have much of a warning, and nearly collapsed at the weight. “D-Don’t l-leave me!”

“Adora. Please, you’re heavy!” Glimmer struggled to keep herself and Adora upright, “I’m not planning on being gone long.” And honestly, she would rather be sleeping. She could feel her patients running thin with the girl. She loved her, really she did, but she was tired. Tired Glimmer is an irritable Glimmer. 

Adora slid down and wrapped herself around one of the princess’s legs. “Y-You can’t leave me here!” 

Castaspella looked over to Bow, who shrugged unsure on what to do. Bending down, she got Adora’s attention, “Hey, why don’t you go to bed, hmmm? They’ll be back before you know it.” 

The blonde pressed her head into Glimmers leg, “I go where Glimmer goes.” 

“We have to hurry. Princess Entrapta might be in trouble,” Bow stated as he looked at the scene, “Her beacon is lit, remember?”

Trying to shake the girl off her leg was futile, “Adora, please. We need to go, Entrapta may be hurt.” This got Adora to look up at her, “Can you go with my auntie?”

“But you promised I c-could go…” Adora argued as she gripped her tighter. “A-And I can walk, so you don’t need to help me m-move.”

Glimmer rubbed a hand down her face, “I’m not sure you should go. You’ll be safe here on the ship. Get some rest, I’m begging you.”

Relenting, Adora unlatched herself from Glimmer’s leg, “F-Fine…” But she had other plans, specifically when the sorceress goes to bed. “You h-have my sword. T-Take care of it.” 

Bow quickly grabbed onto Glimmer, “We will.” And teleported out of the ship. 

Clapping her hands, Castaspella smiled, “Now then, Adora. Let’s get you ready for bed. The others are currently on deck in sleeping bags.” She walked over to a crate of supplies, “Which color do you want? Blue or red?” Adora rolled her eyes and wandered off again mumbling about food, much to the sorceress's confusion. 

~~~~~~~

“AHHHHH!” Glimmer and Bow screamed as a bot with red eyes chased them through the halls. 

“Why does it have to be killer bots?!” Bow shouted as they turned down another hall, “Why is it never fluffy cats? Or bunnies or anything really?!” 

Grunting as they ducked into a side alcove, Glimmer panted, “Let’s- Let’s just find Princess Entrapta and get her to join the alliance.” 

A sound came from behind them making the two jump into a fighting stance, “W-Who’s there?! Come out!” Bow as he held the sword in front of his body. 

Slowly coming out of the shadows was a being with a mask and long purple- hair? “Princess! I’m saved!” She removed her mask, and the smile on her face faltered as she locked onto Bow, “And you are?” 

“I’m tech master Bow.” He offered a hand to shake it, it was swatted away by the princess rushing forward. 

“I like your sword!” She squealed, “It’s First One’s tech right? Can I touch it?” The purple haired woman asked as she reached a hand out. 

Glimmer snacthed it before Bow could hand it over, “Sure, and no, not right now. You can touch it all you want if you join our alliance.” 

Entrapta seemed to think over it for a moment, “Okay. Fair trade. But we’re kinda stuck right now in here.” 

“What do you mean?” Bow asked as he tried to look behind the other two, “What’s going on here anyway? Why is the beacon lit?” 

“I was working with a First One’s data crystal and it corrupted my computer system.” Entrapa turned her trackerpad around to show them. It flashed with a red angry face before it made a high pitch noise making them all cover their ears, “It keeps doing well- that!” 

“Can you stop it?” Glimmer put the sword on her back, looping it through her cape holder, “Where do we have to go? I can get you in there.” 

Turning off her trackerpad, the geeky princess pointed her finger to the side, “We have to get to my lab. The crystal is in there, and should stop everything if we detach it from the main frame.”

“Alright!” Glimmer grabbed onto the two, “Wait, where is your lab?” 

Entrapta shrugged her shoulders, “I usually have my electronic map but like everything else, it's kind of evil right now.” 

Groaning, Glimmer let them go and peaked her head out to the hall, “Guess were doing this the hard way.” Bow and Entrapta nodded in agreement, as they started up a conversation about tech. 

Walking out into the hall the trio walked around aimlessly, “Glimmer, you should be careful. There are traps everywhere around here.” 

“Princess Entrapta knows where they are, right?” Glimmer turned around to look at her, but tripped on something. “Oh f-” was all she got out before the other girl’s laughter filled the dark slide. 

Bow is still where they once were, having not fallen in, yelled, “Glimmer! Princess!” But the top closed before he could do anything. He felt hand reach for him and pulled him into somewhere. 

“Shhh. They’ll hear you!” 

~~~

“That was amazing! We have to do it again!” Entrapta cheered as she got off of Glimmer. The slide led right into the dungeons of Dryl’s castle.

Getting up, the princess caught her breath. Checking that the sword is on her back, turned to look at the scientist, “Why didn’t you warn me about the trap?! You could have gotten us killed!” 

“Like I said I usually rely on my map…” Entrapta looked down, playing with her hair, “But don’t worry! I have my keys on me to get us out!” Going into her front pocket she pulled out various tools, but no keys. “Oops. I guess I left them in the lab, ha ha.” 

“Ugh. Hold on,” Glimmer stood still, waiting for Entrapta, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Popping into a smaller hallway that made crouch, she teleported them out. The others were just as bad. One was a cliff and the other another trap. The last one, she gave up,“No- No more! We’ll just walk to the lab!”   
“I know where we are!” Entrapta stated loudly, as she looked at the picture of a kitten on her wall, “Now we just gotta go th-” A robotic screech made them cover their ears, “Oh! It’s one of my bots.”

Glimmer grabbed onto the sword on her back, giving a silent apology to Adora for using it. As the large machine turned the corner, Entrapta jumped onto the large cleaning bot, “Get down!” 

“I need it for my research.” Entrapta replied back as she clicked the button on her recorder, “Infected bot 372 log one- AHHHH!” Her hair was being taken up inside its large bristles, “Bad bot! Bad bot!”

Acting quickly, Glimmer took the sword from her back, “Just do what Adora would. It should be fine.” She ran forward and cut the part where her hair was stuck. Entrapta jumped down and watched as the machine continued to chase them. Noticing the red spot, Glimmer teleported up top and slammed the sword into it, stopping the bot. She dropped the weapon when red veins rushed out of the sword's runestone. “Oh, that can’t be good…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Adora!” Castaspella called, stomping her foot, “Get down here this instant!” She was watching the blonde girl currently sitting haphazardly on the side of the crows nest.

“No!” Adora screamed back, this was more fun. She could look at the castle from up here. If she squinted she could see Glimmer’s magic. Wait, she just saw her on the outside. 

Casta sputtered, “Did you just say  _ no  _ to me, young lady?!” At this point Sea Hawk noticed and was currently sneaking up the net, “I have food for you! Come down here, so you can eat and go to bed!”

Weighing her options, Adora decided to get down. Food sounded good to her at the moment. When she tried to get down, she remembered one thing. She can’t climb down on her own, having never been good at that. Instead, dived back into the crows nest and yelled down a feeble, “H-Help…”

“Don’t worry, I’m here!” Sea Hawk said as he jumped into the bucket. Adora eyed him carefully. Bending down, he turned around and offered his back, “Hop on, I can take you down.” Standing up, Adora got on him. Crossing her arms around his throat, he made a noise. “Ready?” He felt her nod and he started their descent. “Ya know, I could teach you how to climb up  _ and  _ down things, Adora.” 

“A-Alright.” She said, squeezing him harder.

~~~~~~~~~

_ “Get down here!” Catra called, getting into her bed, “I have something to show you before lights out.”  _

_ Adora was on the top bunk, reading a cadet manual. They were due to start their first day of cadet training tomorrow morning.  _

_ Shadow Weaver caught her sleeping on the bottom after her bed was changed the week before. To say she was angry would be an understatement. She ranted about “You have a new assigned bed” and “Fraternizing is frowned upon, especially with that mutt.” She never heard of that word before, so how could she be fraternizing? When she tried to explain why, she got a smack to the face, “Failure means useless. And useless has no place in the Horde. Learn to get down on your own.” She twisted her ankle and it kept happening for the past week, making it worse than it was. And getting hit in the head made it harder recently, it's been awhile since it happened but she felt so much more off balance. She should really bring that up with someone. Maybe tell Catra? She didn’t know, but the rules say don’t show weakness. But she trusted Catra to keep it to herself.  _

_ “Um.. C-Could you help me?” Adora’s tiny voice asked as she poked her head over the side.  _

_ Catra chuckled, “Come on, ya dork. I catch you if you fall.” She got up and held her arms for the girl. Adora slowly made her way down, but she misjudged her footing and slipped. She fell into the smaller girls arms, making her stumble, “Oof, I keep forgetting you had a growth spurt.”  _

_ “S-Sorry…” Adora muttered as she sat on the lower bunk. She swayed slightly, adjusting so Catra could sit, “What did you want to show me?” _

_ Smiling, the cat girl skuried up the ladder to the top bunk. Then proceed to jump down. A triumphant grin on her face, “Did you see what I did?” Adora nodded, slightly confused, “You don’t need the ladder. Just jump!”  _

_ “J-Jump?” Adora didn’t like the sound of that, “W-What if I get more h-hurt…”  _

_ “You’ll be fine, Adora!” Catra squealed as she held her arms out, “You know I’ll never do anything to hurt you.” Adora smiled and gave her friend a hug, “Ready?” _

_ Nodding, Adora made her way up to the top again, looking down Catra gave her a thumbs up, “H-Here goes nothing,” Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and jumped. When she landed on the floor uninjured she opened her eyes to a proud grin.  _

_ “Awesome! Now all you have to do is jump down from high places.” Catra explained, “This way you don’t need to worry about climbing down.” _

_ Adora thought for a moment, remembering what she read in the cadet manual, “Y-You think I can do that from a t-ten foot bot?”  _

_ Shrugging, Catra got in her bed and patted the spot next to her, “I dunno, but we’ll figure that out tomorrow.”  _

_ Looking down at the spot, the blonde hesitantly started to climb back into her bed, “I'm j-just gonna s-sleep in my bed…” _

_ “Oh,” Catra’s voice deflated, “Good night then.” _

_ “Y-Yeah, g-good night…” Adora trailed off, not wanting to sleep alone. Once she was setted in, the lights went out moments later. _

~~~~~~~~~

Around halfway down, Adora heard the high pitch screeching again. “AH!” She went to move her hands to her ears but Sea Hawk quickly held her fast.

“Oh no you don’t. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sea Hawk reprimanded as he picked up his pace. Adora was squirming behind him, “Hey- Stop moving, we’re almost down.” 

Adora didn’t hear him, instead she moved her head around wildly trying to block out the noise. Casta watched from down below, worried they would fall with her thrashing. Whining, the blonde buried her head into his back. The sound didn’t stop, getting louder by the second.

Reaching the bottom, Adora flopped from his back onto the deck, crying loudly. Her hands reached up for her ears. Pulling at them desperately, she made eye contact with Casta, “Make it stop! Please!”

Castaspella watched helplessly, unsure of what was going on. Getting ready to put her hand out, she watched as Adora’s eyes flashed red for a moment. _ “Oh, that can’t be good.” _ ran through her head. As fast as her eyes changed, she watched as the blonde fainted. Stepping forward, she moved Adora’s head to her lap. 

“What’s all the noise?” Mermista asked as she rubbed her right eye, “I was having a perfect dream.” 

“Was it about me, my dear Mermista?” Sea Hawk’s sing song voice cut in.

“Ugh, ew no.” She rolled her eyes and sat down on the deck chair. Her attention was brought to the groaning body on Castaspella’s lap. “Is she, like, dying?” 

Shaking her head, the mage was lightly tapping Adora’s cheek trying to wake her up, “No, but  _ something _ happened.”

“She can’t catch a break, huh?” Mermista said as she leaned back in the wooden seat. Adora’s giggling made her open them again. 

“Heeeeey~ There’s two of you, haha~” Adora’s hand raised in front of her face, waving it around wildly. It dropped with an audible smack. “Owww…” 

Sitting up, Mermista sat on the deck, “Did- Did she get into Sea Hawk’s stash?” 

“I would never leave my stash where children could find it!” Sea Hawk defended, “Though, I should probably go check on it.” He made the excuse to get away from them, sensing he was unneeded.

“How are you feeling, Adora?” Castaspella sat up the girl against the side of the boat. 

Laughing, Adora’s head tilted to the side, “Just peachy! HA!” Her head drooped and her laughter was interrupted by a snort then a snore. 

“Stay awake dear,” Casta shook her slightly and her eyes snapped open. “Well at least they aren't red…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you want from me?!” Bow screamed as he thrashed around.

“Shhhh! If they hear you, they’ll attack us!” A pixie elf said from his side, “We’re not gonna hurt you.” 

Bow stopped struggling and when they let him go he sat up, “My friend is in danger. We have to help her.” 

The three chefs looked at each other, “Uh, we don’t have powers like the princesses. We make tiny cupcakes.” The tall blue haired chef held one up. 

“Where is your friend anyway?” Asked the smaller one, “As you know it's not safe to run around here on a normal day.” 

“She fell down a secret tunnel with Princess Entrapta.” Bow told them as he unwrapped a cupcake.There was a collective gasp, “What?”

“Oh, she’s in danger alright.” 

“Never be left alone with her!”

“She’s probably safer with the bots.”

Bow almost choked on the treat, “You mean she’s in danger  _ because  _ she is with Princess Entrapta?!” 

“Yup.” The bigger chef said, “So, let's all stay in here and wait it out. We have plenty of food to tide us over till she fixes this mess.” 

Standing up, Bow shouted, “Well I’m not gonna wait around here for that! Glimmer is out there and I made a promise to keep her safe years ago.” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, kid but none of us have magic.” The blue haired chef informed him, “Unless you have something up your sleeve, we’re better off in here.” 

“I do.” Bow reached into his quiver, “It’s a new arrow I have been working on,” He held it up in the air, “I call it ‘Sonic Arrow’. It creates a loud noise,” He smiled as he put it away.

All three of them looked at each other, “Um, we’re trying to  _ not  _ make noise, kid.” The smaller guy said.

“I know, I also have normal ones.” Bow pointed to his back, “Let’s go save the princesses!” 

After a few moments, the other looked at one another, “Why not, we’re cowards but it’s time we stand up for ourselves.” The blue haired one exclaimed. Picking up a lid she held it up like a shield, “We’re gonna win against them.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Bow yelled excitedly, “I have my trackpad, hopefully I can pick up on Glimmer and Entrapta’s heat signals.” Pulling it out, he turned it on and saw many tiny red dots, “Well, those definitely are not my friends.”

~~~~

“We are so dead!” Glimmer screamed as she clutched the corrupted sword. She felt it pulsing in her grasp and was worried that she may have broken it. Nobody knows what happened if you used it not being She-Ra.

Entrapta stopped abruptly, making Glimmer run into her, “We’re here!” She cleared her throat, “I mean, uh, I knew it was here.” Walking over to the keypad by the door, she pressed one button but was electrocuted, “Oh wow! It’s corrupted too! So smart.” She smoothed down her hair, “I have no idea how to get in there.” 

Groaning, Glimmer strapped the sword to her back, “I can get in there. What do I need to do?” 

“Just remove the disk from the computer and we should be all good.” The scientist stated.

“Be right back,” Glimmer popped out and then back as quickly, “Okay- We need a new plan, too many bots!” 

**_To be continued..._**

_ _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
How are you enjoying the story so far?  
Anyway, shameless plug time, lol. I have a Twitter and Tumblr by the name of CrazyBakaLover and I post She-Ra related content as well as my art there, if you're interested.  
For 18+ art my Twitter is CrazyButterSock
> 
> Until next time! Be safe, and have fun!


	19. What's Wrong With Her

“Adora!” Castaspella called out, trying to find the blonde girl, “Where are you?” She heard shuffling come from the crates to her left, “Adora?”

“Hi!” Adora slurred out, holding up an apple, “I-I founds’ f-food!” She smiled, proud of herself. 

Casta nodded, stepping forward carefully, “I see that. How about you let me, uh, cut it up for you.” She offered as she watched Adora try to bite into it, but instead hit herself in the face.

Scowling at her hand, Adora looked up at Castaspella, “Hmmm, okay! But no eating it! I founds’ it!”

“Alright, dear,” The mage said, pulling out a small dagger, “But you are going to bed after you eat.” She still didn’t know what was wrong with Adora, but hopefully it wears off. The red eyes are not a part of improper concussion healing, or any physical injury she has seen.  _ “Maybe it’s a She-Ra thing?”  _

Being lost in thought, Casta absentmindedly cut the apple. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a small crash. She looked over to see Adora flopped upside down on the crates, a mop in her face.

“This smells f-funny!” Adora giggled out, slidinging down slowly. Head reaching the ground, she let her body flop to the ground as well, “Food!” She rushed to stand up and stumbled over her feet to get to Castaspella.

Chuckling, Casta moved the dagger out of reach, “Here you go, Adora.” She handed her half of the precut apples, holding the other half for the moment.

“Shanks!” She smiled and stuffed them into her mouth all at once, cheeks puffing out. She began to chew them as juice ran down her chin. Adora held her hand out, waiting for the other half to be put in it.

“Finish what is in your mouth.” Casta chided lightly as Adora plopped down on the floor and crossed her arms. She watched the blonde swallow and then yawn, “I think it’s best if we go to bed shortly.”

Adora looked up and then towards the seat where Mermista was laying down. She reached her hand out to grab the apple slices from the older woman, who was looking at Sea Hawk hide his canteen. Taking them, she made quick work of running, well, best she could call running, over to the princess. 

Staring at Mermista for a moment, Adora stepped forward and fell just in front of the chair. The blue haired woman opened one eye, staring down at her.

“I found the foodssss!” Adora giggled, holding up the cut slices. 

Mermista nodded, turning her head to the side, seeing Sea Hawk pat himself down. Just a little over, Perfuma opened her eyes, jerking awake and closing shortly after. Her attention was brought back to Adora when she felt something being shoved into her mouth, “Ado- mmmph!” She spit out whatever it was, she looked down, to see an apple slice, “You can’t just randomly put things in my mouth!”

“I-I just wanted to sh-share…” Adora sniffled, “I’ll go to bed now, I guess.”

Mermista laid back down, watching as Adora stumbled over to Castaspella. She felt slightly bad for yelling at her. The blonde wasn’t herself right now, after all.  _ “I’ll give her, like, something to make up for it later.” _

Castaspella turned around when she heard Adora fall on her face again. Bending down, she helped the girl into a sitting position, “Are you ready for bed?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Adora yawned, forgetting about the incident with Mermista as soon as she turned around. 

Casta smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, “You stay here, I’m gonna put our bags down.” 

“Mm kay.” Adora said as her head fell to the side. When Casta turned her back, she got up and ran, moving to the exit of the ship.  _ “Glimmer said I could go with her, she must be waiting for me.”  _ She jumped from the side and landed sloppily on the rock bridge below, “Owww.”

Getting up, she stumbled into the castle before anyone could notice she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~

“Well, this is an interesting development…” The shadow woman hummed as she watched over her cauldron, “Adora will learn not to leave my side the hard way, it seems.”

Catra sucked in a breath, as she secretly watched Adora in the water as well. The blonde continued to make her way through the traps and narrowly avoided the bots that were running around the death palace. She turned away when she saw Adora fall on her face and heard Glimmer’s voice.

~~~~~~~~~

“Adora?! What are you doing here?!” Screamed Glimmer as she ran towards the blonde girl,then brought her voice to a whisper, “I told you to stay on the ship.” 

Adora giggled, “You’re just so funny, ya know!” She booped Glimmer’s nose, “And cUTE! HA haa ha!” 

Glimmer covered Adora’s mouth and ducked into an open door way, Entrapta going in shortly after, “Shhhh. You have to be quiet.” She hissed removing her hand as she felt Adora lick it.

“Why are we whisPERING?!” Adora shouted as she slumped onto Glimmer’s shoulder.

“Sound activates the bots.” Glimmer said while holding Adora close.

“What ROBOTS?!” Adora fell backwards, Glimmer falling with her. A snort came out of her mouth, “What was that?”

Groaning, the pink haired princess closed her eyes and listened to the hallway, “The ones that are trying to kill us.”

“Oh. Those botssss.” Adora dragged out, “I’m jus gonna take a nap nowww.” 

“No, no, no stay awake!” Glimmer shook Adora by the shoulders, but got only a snore, “Oh, great, this is just perfect.”

Entrapta turned around and looked down, “This is far from perfect actually.” She made her way over to the two on the floor, using her hair she poked Adora on the cheek, “The buff one seems to be infected as well…”

“Can you fix her?” Glimmer made eye contact with the scientist. 

Entrapta nodded as she pulled out a scalpel, “I would have to take her apart first.”

“Nobody is taking anyone apart!” Glimmer put her body over Adora. She jumped when there was a loud crash outside the room, “What was that?”

“Let’s find out- AHHH!” Entrapta squaked as someone ran through the doorway. 

Bow, along with the kitchen staff made their way into the room they were in, “Oh thank goodness you’re alive!”

“Bow!” Glimmer smiled as she stood up, having propped Adora against the wall.

Adora snorted, “Yay! There’s a rainbow!” and quickly passed back out.

“Uh, is something wrong with your friend?” The smaller man questioned as he turned around.

“Why is Adora here?!” Bow cried, as he notched an arrow and shot it towards the doorway. It made a metallic clang, a small explosion followed after.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Glimmer moved next to Bow, blasting a bot with her magic.

"We need to get to my lab again." Entrapta said, moving forward, "We can destroy the computer if we need to. I can rebuild it."

Bow reached back, grabbing an arrow, "Oh that's not good..."

"What? What's not good?" The small chef asked as he held up a soda container.

"I only have my sonic arrow left."

"Oh, that's really not good." 

Adora cried out from her spot, "Make it stop!"

"Adora!" Glimmer ran over to her, "Are you alright?"

The blonde was holding her hands over her ears again, "It's too loud! Mmmmnh!" She moaned out, falling on her side.

"Where's the lab?" Bow asked quickly.

"Just down this hallway!" Entrapta said, running out of the room.

The three chefs looked at each other and nodded, "We'll distract the bots, go save the day!"

Bow brought a hand to his heart, smiling as his eyes watered, “Good luck and thank you!” With one final battle cry, the trio run out of the door.

“Glimmerrrr ‘ome baaaack!” Adora slurred as she sat up, and fell forward on her face.

“She’s getting worse, lets go!” Glimmer shouted as she dragged Adora up and on her back, “Why are you heavy?” Adora just giggled, slumping forward again.

Bow close behind them, arrow in hand looked over concerned, “What is going on with her? Why is she all weird?” 

“I assume it has something to do with the sword being infected,” Entrapta stated as she noticed them quickly approaching, “As you can see, it had red vines growing out of it. Also,” she took apart the keypad on her lab door, “I got the door open.”

Bow gasped when he looked at Glimmer’s back, the sword being covered by Adora’s body, “What?! How did that happen?!” 

“I messed up, I hit a bot with it. But I didn’t know it would hurt Adora by using it!” Glimmer cried out as they made it into the lab. 

Slowly Glimmer laid Adora down next to the group as they hit behind spare parts, observing the computer. It was surrounded by robots as the computer pulsated around a red disk.

“Those are the same things on Adora’s sword.” Glimmer whispered as she saw the large red vines around the machines. 

Bow stuck hit head up, “Okay, where’s the disk?” 

Entrapta pointed to the center of her computers. “How fascinating, it has completely protected itself.” 

“We have to find a way to tur-” Bow started but was interrupted by a shout. 

“Hey guys! I found the botss! HAaaa Haaa...” Adora laughed as she stumbled towards the tech with her sword. Everyone's eyes grew wide, “Guyssss?”

As the robots moved forward, Glimmer stood up, “Adora!” She teleported to grab the blonde girl before the mod got her.They landed on top of a large cylinder structure.

Adora looked down, noticing how high they were, “AHHHH-”

“Shhhh-” Glimmer hissed as she placed a hand on Adora’s mouth, “You’re fine.”

As this was going on, the three chefs made their way into the lab, covered in various items. 

“We did it!” The small pixie like one said with a smile.

“Where did your friends go?” The green haired woman asked, as she looked up. “Oh, well… We’ll get your friends. You two,” She pointed toward Entrapta, “Get that disk turned off!”

“Keep em busy!” Bow smiled and ran off with the geek princess.

“Let’s do this!” The small kitchen assistant yelled as he shook up two bottles of soda. 

The trio ran forward once again towards a mob and fought to get to the two girls up top. The tall chef hit a few bots with her rolling pins, and launched the pixie chef up next to Glimmer and Adora.

“We got your back, princesses!” She saluted, then promptly threw a lid at a bots head, jumping down.

Bow and Entrapta were able to unplug the computer, they turned their heads to watch as the screens went black, “Alright!” Bow celebrated too early, as she watched the disc power up on its own, “Oh no…” 

“You dumb bots!” Glimmer tried to get their attention, she was holding up the staggering girl with her, “Bow watch out!” She got Bow to look as the robots stopped what they were doing and marched the two by the system. 

Entrapta’s eyes sparkled, “Ha aha! It's running on its own power!” she shook her head, “Ahhh that’s it we need to get out of here and burn this place to the ground.”

~~~~~~Meanwhile on the ship~~~~~~~~

“I think someone is in need of fire.” Sea Hawk said out loud as they continued to search for Adora.

Mermista groaned, “Don’t make up excuses and help up look for loopy Princess.” 

“Adora?” Castaspella called, “I have food…”

~~~~~~ Back at Dryl~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait I have an idea,” Bow started as he reached into his quiver.

“Don’t you dare say Sea Hawk!” Glimmer scratched from her spot.

Bow rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t going to. I was going to say-” Entrapta screaming from beside him cut him off as he was picked up by her hair. Pulling out his last arrow, he notched it, “Now’s your chance sonic arrow!” He let go, “I believe in you!”

It hit the center on the computer, cracking the first ones tech. A ringing came from the arrow, as the bots reached up to hold their heads. They quickly turned around, starting to beat the machine, trying to stop the noise. After a few hits it exploded, making the disk useless.

Glimmer watched as all the bots stopped glowing red. Adora slumped down in her hold, making grip falter for a second.Grabbing onto her tightly, she teleported them both down to the ground floor. 

Adora, still gripping the sword, rubbed her eyes as she looked around. They flashed red for a moment and went back to their normal blue. The vines in the sword receded, making it normal as well. “W-What the… W-Where am I? Wh-What happening?”

Entrapta walked up to them slowly, “Thank you for saving us, tech master Bow and his friend…” She smiled shyly, “I would be honored if you allowed me to join your alliance.” 

“You are now a part of the princess alliance then.” Glimmer smiled, and nugged Adora, “Can she see your sword for a second?” Adora held it to her chest tightly, “I promise we won’t be hitting any more infected bot with it.” Reluctantly the blonde handed it over to the tech princess.

“This is so beautiful…” Entrapta’s eyes sparked as she held it in her hands, “What do you need me to do?”

Bow scratched his chin, “I was hoping you could run a few tests to see what kind of materials this can cut through.”

“It will take me a bit of time but I can do it!” Entrapta squealed, “When do you need it back?”

Adora looked at Glimmer, not wanting to leave her sword. The princess nodded,”As soon as possible.”

“Oh, I can get it back to you by noon.” Entrapta said as she traced a finger up the shaft, “Do you guys need a place to sleep? I have plenty of rooms.”

“It’s alright, we should get back to the boat. I’m sure Adora ran off without telling them.” Bow said as he put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

“That’s okay, where are you docked?” Entrapta looked up as she ran her hand over the blade.

“Right by the pathway to the arche.” Glimmer stated, grabbing onto Adora and Bow. “We’ll be back at noon, see you then!” Entrapta waved as she teleported them to the boat. 

** _To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out! I have been working a lot recently. Till next time!


	20. Now We Wait

“Adora?!” Multiple people called out. The trio popped into the boat watching as the three other people upturned everything. The sun, having risen hours prior.

"Uh- H-Hi," Adora clears her throat and slows down, "Hi guys..."

Castaspella was the first to rush forward and collect Adora into a tight hug, "I am  _ not _ letting you go, missy! Do you realize how scared we all were when you disappeared?! I turned my back for two seconds and you're gone!"

“I’m sorry…” Adora whispered, “I don’t even know how I got there…” and it was true. She remembered being on the boat with Glimmer and Bow then, poof! She was with Glimmer and Bow in a robot infested part of a castel.

“It’s alright, as long as you’re safe, or whatever. You really gave them a scare.” Mermista shrugged, not willing to admit she was also worried about Adora. “So where is your sword?”

“We are letting Entrapta run some tests on it.” Bow yawned out, “We should be getting it back by noon.”

Perfuma made her way over to the group, “I brought breakfast. After eating you can join me for my morning meditation!” She clapped her hands and smiled. Everyone groaned at her chipper attitude, “What? I mean you don’t  _ have  _ to join me.”

“It’s not that, Perfuma.” Castaspella said, as she stroked Adora’s messy hair, “Everyone here, including myself, has yet to even go to sleep.”

“Oh, I apologize.” The flower princess said sitting down on the deck, “Let’s eat and you can all go to bed till the sword is done.” 

Adora squirmed in Castaspella’s hold trying to get out of it. She’d rather have Glimmer hugging her like this. At least Glimmer smells like cake, Casta smells like heavy perfume and it’s a little overwhelming for her. 

“I am gonna hit the sack.” Bow said after taking a bite of an apple, “Wake me up if something happens or if we are ready to go back to see Entrapta.”

“That sounds like a great plan!” Sea Hawk shouted as he came down from the crows nest. Bow waved at him, taking his leave below deck.

Mermista growled, “That is where you ran off too?! I can’t believe you!” She paused, “No wait, I can! Of course you run off when we need more eyes!”

“I-I was helping! I swear!” Sea Hawk put his arms up in front of him, “That’s what I was doing up there, my dear.”

“Tell that to the drool on the side of your face, numbskull!” Mermista shot back as she went below deck as well, “I’m going to bed, goodnight.”

Perfuma shook her head, patting Sea Hawk’s back. “She’ll get over it soon, I’m sure.” He only whimpered sadly, like a kicked puppy, “Would you like to join me for my morning meditation?” He nodded sadly as he picked up an orange to peel. 

“Now that, whatever that was is settled…” Glimmer started as she glanced at Adora who continued to try and slide out of her aunt's grip, “Well, I’m going to grab Adora and join Mermista below deck…”

“Let me go, please.” Adora begged quietly. Castaspella was holding onto her like a stuffed animal, keeping her close and safe from the outside. Her squirming increased when she felt Glimmer grab her hand, “I wanna go to sleep.”

Castaspella suddenly fell forward when Adora was teleported out of her arms. Standing up she straightened out her robes, “Alright, dear. I’ll be up here, my sleeping bag is just over there.” She pointed to a shaded spot by the cargo hold.

The two girls nodded and left with a poof. The rest of the crew went about doing their own thing.

~~~~~~~

“T-There’s only room for o-one person in the hammock…” Adora said as she inspected the hanging fabric. She wanted to sleep with Glimmer by her side, at least she would know she was safe. 

“We could just grab a couple sleeping bags and lay down on those.” Glimmer suggested as she saw how Adora was disappointed, the blonde's eyes lit up as the idea.

Adora hugged her from the side, leaning into Glimmer's shoulder. “R-R-R-” She was trying to get her words out but couldn’t, as excited as she was. She took a breath and tried again, Glimmer waited patiently with a smile, “R-Really?”

Glimmer giggled, “Yeah, Adora. C’mon, lets get some sleep.” She separated from Adora briefly to get the two sleeping bags from a crate. One pink and the other a light blue, colors of Bright Moon. 

Laying them out, the two teens got comfortable side by side. After a few moments, Glimmer was lightly snoring, Adora was laying down with her eyes closed trying to sleep. 

“Glimmer?” Adora whispered, “A-Are you a-awake?” She was gonna poke her but put her hand down, going back to her previous position.  _ “Of course she’s not awake, you can hear her snoring.” _

The blonde decided to get up and walk around for a bit. She was exhausted but unable to rest. Making her way over to the doors that led to the deck, Adora quietly opened them. Looking back, she watched as Mermista, Bow and Glimmer snoozed. Turning around, she walked out into the open air.

“Adora, are you alright?” Perfuma questioned as she opened her eyes. She and Sea Hawk were sitting criss cross on the deck. Surprisingly he sat still for longer than ten minutes.

The blonde nodded shyly, sitting down on the wooden floor next to Perfuma. “C-Can… Can I j-join you?”

Perfuma smiled and closed her eyes again, “Of course you can. But, why aren't you taking a nap? I know you must be tired after what happened.” 

“I, um, well…” Adora blushed, feeling embarrassed. How do you tell somebody that the sleeping body of a cute girl was keeping you awake? “I-It was noisy…”

“Ah. Well you can join us up here!” Sea Hawk smiled as he stood up, “I can teach you how to climb.” He looked down and noticed Adora shifted closer to Perfuma, slightly shaking, “Or that can wait till you are more comfortable around me…”

“I-I’m c-comfortable…ahem, you are, uh, energetic is all.” Adora tried to defend, not wanting the man to be upset with her. She hardly knows any of these people, yet here she was waiting on Glimmer to wake up. Away from the only comfort she knows. “Maybe I’ll just go back down there and try to sleep…”

Perfuma rubbed Adora’s shoulders, trying to ease the girl into a calmer, lying position.  _ “She really should sleep. I can help her with that. It’s the least I can do for her.”  _ After subtly getting Adora to lay down in her lap. She took the hair tie out of the younger girl’s hair. 

Adora blinked,  _ “Wait. When did I get in her lap?”  _ She questioned herself as she stared hazily at the flower princess. She flinched when her hair was touched unexpectedly but quickly calmed down when Perfuma ran her fingers through her hair. “Oh, that feels n-nice~” She purred into Perfuma, snuggling closer to her. Her mind goes blank at the lovely feeling, “Mmmm~”

“Awe you’re just like a puppy.” Sea Hawk cooed from his spot, “That is so adorable.”

Peaking an eye open, Adora glared at him. The man quickly retreated into a small nook area in the shade. Closing her eye, she relaxed her body, allowing Perfuma to lightly scratch her head.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Hey, you have to get up Adora.” Catra whispered, as she shook the small blonde awake. Adora groaned and mumbled incoherently, “We have to go to dinner. C’mon.” _

_ Bringing her thumb back to her mouth, Adora pulled the thin sheet back over her, “‘m cold.”  _

_ Catra was getting worried, Adora had a fever and an infection. And to top it off, she’s pretty sure the girl has yet to eat anything since breakfast.  _

_ “You have to get up…” Catra pleaded as she stroked her nails lightly through Adora’s hair. She pulled her hand back when it hit a large bump. Her hand came back slick with sweat. Watching helplessly as Adora shivered under the thin covers. She got up, pulling down her blanket to try and wrap the trembling blonde. _

_ “I don't feel g-good…” Adora mumbled as she curled in tighter on herself. Her head and neck felt like they were on fire. They pounded with her increased pulse, making her dizzy from the pain, even with her eyes closed.  _

_ Catra knew what she had to do, though she didn’t want to. But being six, she didn’t have authority to do much but tell her commanding officer. “Adora, I’m sorry but I have to tell Shadow Weaver.”  _

_ The blonde girl shot up, instantly regretting her decision. She began to heave, Catra ran for the nearest thing to catch the contents of Aodra’s stomach. Which happened to be a pile of clean laundry. Next to Kyle’s bed. Another gag and the once clean pile was stained green and gray. _

_ “I’ll be right back!” Catra shouted as she ran through the doors of the barracks. Shadow Weaver’s office wasn’t too far from the sleeping quarters. In fact they were out in that squad to be kept closest to the witch.  _

_ Rushing up to the door, Catra’s tiny hands began to bang on the metal door. It took only seconds for Shadow Weaver to come to the door. _

_ “What do you want?!” Shadow Weaver slurred out, glass in hand. Catra flinched back but stood at attention. _

_ “Adora is sick ma’am.” Catra said, worriedly.  _

_ Shadow Weaver’s eyes widened and as quickly as Catra got there, they were back in the room watching as Adora fell face first into the pile of vomit and clothes. _

_ “Tell me  _ ** _happened_ ** _ .” The scarlet witch demanded and she cradled the small girl, running her own fingers through Adora’s hair. Adora unconsciously sought out the feeling, rubbing her head into Shadow Weaver’s bust. _

_ “I-I found her under the staircase before lunch. Her mark got infected and um-” Catra was shut up by Shadow Weaver pushing her aside. She watched the woman put Adora down, turning her on her side, ripping the bandage off of the other girl’s neck. _

_ “She’s been scratching at it. Why?!” She yelled at Catra who shrunk under the intense glare. “Well? You are supposed to be looking out for her. She is so insistent that you help her, yet she lays here, sick and festering.” _

_ Catra gulped, “I-I didn’t know about it, Ma’am…” _

_ Adora groaned as she rolled over, her eyes unfocused. Automatically, she stuck her nail in her mouth, chewing it. When they refocused, she quickly threw her hand down, and tried to sit up again.  _

_ “Lay back down, Adora.” Shadow Weaver cooed, “Sleep, you should be fine by tomorrow.” _

_ “Head hurts.” Adora quietly said as her eyes slid shut.  _

_ “She has a bump on her head…” Catra began, “She told me Octavia was being mean to her earlier…” _

_ Shadow Weaver growled, “I’ll deal with her later, for now,” She turned to Adora who was on the bed, “Get your thumb out of your mouth this instant.” _

_ Adora either ignored her or didn’t hear her, keeping the digit firmly between her teeth. Shadow Weaver didn’t have the time to deal with this. She had better things to do. Turning her head to Catra, a wicked grin spread beneath her mask.  _

_ “Catra~ Do you like Adora?” Shadow Weaver asked, bending down to eye level. The small girl nodded, eyes darting over to the blonde in the bed, “How would you like to get back at Force Captain Octavia, for her?” _

_ Catra didn’t believe her ears, did Shadow Weaver just offer her an opportunity to enact violence? Either way, she was in. “Yes, Ma’am.” _

_ Humming, Shadow Weaver stood back up, “Good~ I’ll have her come to my office at 21:00 tonight.” She turned her head to Adora who was sweating profusely, “Take her to the medical wing and get her fixed up. I don’t wanna see her like this again. Understood?” _

_ “Y-Yes, Ma’am!” Catra saluted and quickly rushed over to Adora, half dragging her into a standing position, “Should I come to your office later tonight?” _

_ Shadow Weaver only nodded, floating out of the room. _

_ “Lets go, Adora…” Catra mumbled, as she walked slowly. _

** _To BE Continued..._ **


	21. I Want Her Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Mention of self inflicted injuries   
Catra gets a little wordy talking to Scorpia and I suck when I have to explain stuff so fair warning.

Glimmer was woken up with a nudge to her shoulder, "Five more minutes, Adora..."

"Sorry, but I'm not Adora." A nasally voice said as they poked the princess again.

"Wha- AH!" Screamed Glimmer, jumping to her feet in a hurry. Fist lighting up in defence, she held them up. “How did you get in here?!” Looking around for Adora, she took notice that she was alone with the purple haired woman. “Where is everyone?! What did you do with Adora?”

Cocking her head, Entrapta sat down on the deck, “I didn’t do anything?” She posed as a question, “I came down here when I found everyone upstairs except for you.”

Lowering her fist, Glimmer let out a breath, “So everyone is up there?” She pointed to the doors that led outside, “And everyone is safe?” 

Entrapta nodded, “Yes, and your blonde friend is holding onto Adora right now. Said something about her needing rest and me crimping her harmony. No clue what that means though...”

“Is the sword ready?” Glimmer asked, hands down at her side. “You said it should be done by noon, right?”

“Yup!” The scientist squealed, “Bow has it upstairs! Come on, I made some fascinating discoveries!” 

“Fascinating how?” Glimmer asked as she followed Entrapta upstairs into the common area. 

“Well, I learned the sword is connected to Adora physically and mentally!” Entrapta said bouncing around on her hair, “See, the sword is First One’s tech and grants the user strength that is only unlocked to people of their kind.”

“Wait… You’re saying… Adora isn’t from here?” Bow questioned as he walked over to the two girls, “Where is she from? Another part of the world?”

Entrapta laughed loudly, “Ha, you are thinking so SMALL. She’s not from another part, but from another  _ planet. _ ” 

“Another planet?” Castaspella asked as she joined the small group, “How is that possible?”

Giddy, Entrapta rushed around gathering random objects to use as examples, “You see, I have a theory that interplanet travel is possible, definitely not improvable. How do you think the First One’s got here?”

“Weren't they, y’know, the first ones on this planet? Like our ancestors or something?” Mermista joined in, “That’s why we call them the First Ones.”

“Nope! They came from another planet!” Entrapta squealed, “Though, I’m not 100 percent sure, my theory is that they came here through a  _ portal. _ ”

“A portal? What’s that?” Glimmer’s head was spinning,  _ “Adora’s not from here?” _

“It connects one side of anywhere to another. It can even bend time and space!” Entrapta held up a ring from a barrel and an apple, “Pretend this side is the planet Adora came from and the apple is Adora.” 

“Wait! I have something for this.” Bow shouted as he went into his quiver, “Here you go.” He smiled as he gave the scientist tiny Adora.

“Thanks, Tech Master Bow,” Entrapta threw the apple to the side where Sea Hawk was, hitting him in the head, “Any waayyy, pretend this side is another planet and this ring is the portal.” She moved tiny Adora through the ring, “And this side is our planet.”

“She got here through a portal… Do you know when?” Bow asked as Entrapta handed back his figure. 

She shook her head, “I have readings from around 17 years ago of a major energy spike, but nothing that can prove it was from a portal. There really isn’t enough data on this yet, sorry.” Everyone sighed and sat down.

“Well, it doesn’t change how we see her. We still all love her all the same.” Bow said as he glanced in the direction of Perfuma and Adora.

“If that's everything…” Entrapta kicked the floor, “I have a few things I was working on before the whole crazy bot thing.”

Glimmer stood up, “Thank you, Entrapta. We’ll call you when our next meeting happens in Bright Moon.” 

“Sounds like a date! Bye bye for now!” Entrapta screamed as she launched herself from the boat with her hair.

Walking over to the two blonde princesses, Glimmer smiled down at them. “How’s she doing?” 

Perfuma smiled back up, “She started to stir in her sleep not too long after closing her eyes. But she's doing fine now that she has had some rest.”

Sitting down, Glimmer reached out a hand to stroke Adora’s hair. In return, Adora nuzzled deeper into Perfuma’s lap, letting out a content sigh. “She’s so cute…”

“Ha ha, I know, right?” Perfuma laughed quietly, “Sea Hawk compared her to a puppy early.”

“‘m no puppy.” Adora mumbled and turned over, facing away from Glimmer, lightly snoring.

Light giggling erupted from the two princesses. “So cute.” Glimmer said again as she stood up. “Alright, are we ready to leave?”

“Yep! Just untying the boat now.” Sea Hawk shouted from his spot on the side of the vessel. “Are we all going to Mysticor? Or am I dropping everyone off in their kingdoms on the way back?” He asked as he made this way over to the sails.

“Well, I can’t leave my kingdom alone for too long…” Perfuma looked down at Adora, “I would love you to join you but it would be unwise.”

“Same here,” Mermista chimed in, “Knowing my dad, he might think I abandoned the throne if I’m gone longer than two days.”

Sea Hawk nodded, as the boat lurched forward as the wind caught its sail, “So I’m just dropping off,” He counted, “Four people to the drop off near Mysticor, got it.”

“Do you wanna join us?” Bow questioned, pulling out his tiny figurines to continue the game Perfuma and him began the day before.

“Nope, I’ll be joining my darling for the foreseeable future~” The pirate sang out, Mermista splashed him in the face with water.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, they found out Adora is not from here. Let’s see how this goes.” Shadow Weaver hummed over her basin, “Catra!” A loud bang was heard from above, “I know you are up there, you ungrateful mutt!”

Catra rubbed her head, cursing under her breath as she emerged from the grate outside the room, “What do you want, Shadow Weaver?” She lazily walked into the room, “Are you sending me on another ‘get Adora’ mission?”

Humming, Shadow Weaver moved forward, “No~ I’m going to use my magic to get to Adora myself, you are to see to it that I am not disterbed. Clearly no one else can be trusted to bring her back to the Horde, least of all  _ you _ .” She reached a bony hand to the small of Catra’s back, right above her tail where her mark sat, “Is that understood,  _ Force Captain? _ ”

Internally flinching, Catra gulped and nodded, “Yes, Ma’am.” She saluted, the witch removed her hand from the cat girl’s lower back. 

“Good~ Seems that you are learning after all.” Shadow Weaver walked back towards her basin, “Now, get out!” She shouted, pointing to the doorway. When she didn’t move, the witch lurched forward, “I said go!” Catra rushed out of the room quickly.

Turning the corner, Catra turned her head to look into the room. Gasping quietly, as she witnessed the red lightning usually reserved for punishments, begin to light up the room. 

“From the farthest regions of Etheria,I command you! Be. As. One!” Shadow Weaver casted the spell, many shadow puppets rushed forward into her cauldron. Raising her arms high, a large shadow creature came to life with a glowing red eye. 

Gasping again, Catra didn’t realize that she had gotten so far into the room. Only when Shadow Weaver turned around and glared at her through the mask she ran before the door could drop on her.

“I-I gotta get to Scorpia…” Catra mumbled as she ran, “She can help me keep Adora safe…” Turning the corner, she made it to the Force Captain rooms. Not even bothering to knock, she pushed the button on the side of the wall. She didn’t even wait for the door to finish raising before ducking into the room.

“Oh! Catra! What a lovely surprise!” Scorpia smiled as she put down her paperwork, “I was just going to do some evaluation for my cadets. They are really impro-”

“I need your help!”

Scorpia quickly scooped up the magicat in her arms, “What do you need, Wild Cat?”

“We need to get to Adora. Like right now.” Catra said into Scorpia’s neck. 

Holding her out, the scorpion woman looked at her confused, “What do you mean? Like did Shadow Weaver send us on another mission?”

“No, she’s trying to hurt her and I can’t let that happen!” Catra had tears falling from her eyes, “She can’t deal with much more of this, I know she’s going to break again…”

“Break?” Scorpia questioned as she sat down on her bed. Catra climbed into her lao and leaned against her. “Like how you described her yesterday? When your squad mates saw her?”

“No, it would be so much worse. It happened a lot while growing up. Many times she would just stop eating and drinking. It got so bad one time that I had to get Shadow Weaver to force her to eat.” Catra explained as she began to knead on her thighs, “Adora’s  _ special _ , she was never like everyone else here. She was the best cadet and somehow the worst. All I could hear from Shadow Weaver’s chambers when I would wait for Adora would be praise and insults thrown at her for hours.”

Scorpia nodded, listening intently. Remembering something she asked, “Was she the one who destroyed the training ground at the age of twelve?” 

Chuckling, Catra wiped her eyes, “Yeah, though right after that she came back to the barracks after a few days of being with the bitch. She refused to eat and had so many bruises on her. Her identifier had gotten infected again and she wouldn’t let me clean it. Adora babbled about wanting to sleep and the room spinning, so when she passed out I cleaned it. It took her two days to actually wake up enough to eat.”

“Was she feeling better after she woke up?” Scorpia questioned, “Because I know sometimes sleep is the cure for just about everything.”

“Ha, no. She started to attack anyone who would come near her. It got so bad that Shadow Weaver had to lock her up in the prisons till she calmed down. Though a few times I saw her hit her own head against the wall, trying to knock herself out.”

Gasping, Scorpia couldn’t believe that, “Why would she do that? Doesn’t she know that’s so bad for your brain?”

“I don’t think she was worried about that. She has sensitive hearing and it caused her more than once to have headaches. Knocking herself out seemed like the better option to her at the time. Adora would try and do different things to fit in but I could tell she messed up something up there.” She pointed to her head, “I mean, I know she would stumble over her words a lot and that she was clumsy. Way worse then Kyle, but she’s always been that way, though Shadow Weaver tried to beat it out of her. In turn, she became slower in her speech in movements. The whole squad knew and would try to hide how Adora was during training. It was when she came back from the holding cells one day, it was like she was a completely different person.”

“How so? Did she finally get brain damage from all those hits?”

Catra made a small noise and looked away, “I think so… She would have mood swings and it kinda scared me at first. But then I realised what happened, and I tried to get her to be more careful, but she’s Adora. And Adora is stubborn.”

“What happened?” 

“She hit her head one too many times, and next thing I knew, it was like she was five.” Catra had no clue how to explain it, “And the next time, after she went back to normal, she was aggressive. Though it hasn’t happened in a long time. When she fell out of the skiff the day she found the sword, I was so worried. I thought I fucked up big time, but when she woke up rambling about the damn sword, I knew I fucked up. She was seeing things, I was certain she was brain damaged, but that was the first time I asked her. She pushed me off, and said she wasn’t. Later on, as she was leaving, I asked her again, and she pushed me away. Turns out she wasn’t seeing things and made new friends that like her for her. But I know she’s doing what she thinks is right, so I want to make sure she is okay. That's why I need to go and make sure she’s safe.”

“Shouldn’t she be safe with the princesses? It seems like she was pretty okay with them for this long…” Scorpia said as she thought about it, “Wait, is this the first time this happened since she’s been gone?”

“Yeah it is, she’s done a pretty great job at acting ‘normal’ by our standards. I think something happened without her friends being around. It has to be when she fought Grizzler in the woods that day.”

Getting up, the two looked at each other. Scorpia gave her a sad smile, “You must really care for her, huh?”

“Yeah, she was the first person who was nice to me. Adora never treated me like I was different and I did the same. We made a promise to each other after all.”

“Do you like- like her?” Scorpia questioned as her cheeks turned red. 

Catra cocked her head, “What? No!” Her cheeks flushed as well, “She is strictly a friend. But there is someone I do like-like.”

“Who?” Scorpia asked hopefully. She really liked Catra and was going to ask her out before she came into the room. The paperwork she has was actually a list of things she liked about the cat girl. 

Before Catra could answer, there was a knock on the door. Scorpia walked over and opened it. 

“Uh- Force Captain Scorpia, we require Force Captain Catra.” Kyle saluted awkwardly.

“What do you  _ want _ ?” Catra hissed out. She watched as the boy trembled in his spot, “Well?! Spit it out!”

“We, uh, want to help, uh get you to Adora…”

** _To Be Continued..._ **

  
  



	22. Meeting Linda, the dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Sorry for the lack of regular updates. I have school and work so that is taking up my free time. But I write when I can so enjoy this chapter!

“You want to _ what? _” Catra asked in disbelief. Kyle began to shake under her stare, “What makes you think I’ll accept your help after you ruined any chances of me seeing her yesterday?”

“W-Well, we wanna make it up to you…” Kyle began, “Lon and Ro are currently getting your bag packed right now. We figured that watching things from the inside could be something we could do…”

Running a hand down her face, Catra sighed and turned to Scorpia, “Do you want to join me in this ‘mission’, Scorpia?”

Scorpia smiled and blushed, “Yes! Definitely, yes! Oh let me just pack a few things-” She began to ramble on and Catra faced Kyle again.

“Alright, when is everything gonna be ready?” She asked as she listened to the buff lady behind her pack. 

“In about five minutes, the paperwork for the skiff is being handed in right now. All that's left is approval from the vehicle department.” Lonnie said as she walked up to them, swinging an arm around Kyle’s shoulders, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Catra.”

“Trust me, I know what needs to be done by now. Though, getting close to her now that she’s heading to this floating island is gonna be rough.”

Kyle raised a hand, “Actually there still is a day’s hike through the woods left, after getting off at the closest sea port.” 

“How do you know this?” Catra’s tail swishing back and forth as Scorpia walked past her, muttering about her plush needing to go too.

“We do have a library on terrain in the classroom. But Mysticor is the only floating island that was mentioned, but it's been hidden for a really long time.”

Groaning, the magicat rubbed her hand down her face again, “Whatever, if Shadow Weaver found, I can. I don’t need magic when I can go in head first.”

Lonnie smirked, “Adora rubbed off on you more than you think. Charging in without a plan and all.”

Scoffing, Catra turned away, “I have a plan! Just not sure how I’m gonna get her to listen, she can get proper help with them. But Adora is so bullheaded that she will most likely ignore what I have to say and hurt herself more.”

“I’m all ready to go, Wild Cat.” Scorpia held up two backpacks, “Are we good to go?” She asked as she noticed the two others in the doorway.

“Yeah, c’mon. Having two force captains will help us back up the paperwork.” Lonnie said as she turned around. 

“Give me a moment, I have something I need to check on before we ditch this place.” Catra sauntered away, “I’ll be back on time, so don’t even think about telling me.”

Lonnie grumbled, “The skiff will not be waiting for you, so you better hurry.” Catra waved her off as she turned the corner.

~~~~

“H-Hey! Look t-those are s-so cool!” Adora pointed over the side of the boat. “W-What are t-they?”

Mermista laughed, “Those would be dolphins. They are cute, huh?” Adora nodded excitedly, “You, like, wanna touch one?”

Adora gasped and backed up, putting her hands to her cheeks, “No no! I- No!” But she kept eyeing them, “I-I’m f-fine right here…”

“Awesome! I wanna touch one!” Glimmer said excitedly from Adora’s left, “C’mon, Adora. It will be fine, it will be like when you met Swifty.”

“I-I don’t know about th-this…” Adora looked over the side of the boat, “Wh-What if your mom f-finds out, or-or we fall i-in?”

Castaspella was next to join them, “I promise it will be fine, dear.” She looked over the side with Adora, “Besides they are very friendly, I’m sure.”

“They are very friendly, I promise! Except Linda, Linda is a bitch!” Sea Hawk shouted from his spot at the wheel. Shortly after he was covered in water by said Linda.

Adora looked back and smiled at the dolphin, “I-I like L-Linda.” Linda chirped and moved towards her. Reaching a hand out, Adora waited patiently for the dolphin to head butt it. Once she did, the blonde's eyes sparkled, continuing to stroke the smooth skin. “Th-This is so c-cool!” 

Mermista smirked, “See, I told you they were cute.” Looking back, she noticed Bow keeping his distance along with Sea Hawk. “Can’t have that.” She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the two boys. 

“Hey Mermista…” Bow dragged out, not taking his eyes off the dolphins.

“Don’t hey me, come say hi to everyone.” She gestured to the small gathering on the side of the boat, “They are friendly, you know.”

Bow shook his head, “I’m fine right here. Sea Hawk would be lonely without me.”

“You can go if you want to, Bow.” Sea Hawk laughed, “I just had my fill of getting splashed by Linda.”

“I think I’ll stay here.” Bow said again, “I can enjoy them from a distance.”

“You’re not afraid, are you?” Mermista asked, bending down. When Bow looked away, she gasped, “You are! Ha, who would have thought you would be scared of the friendliest animals of the sea.”

“I have my reasons!” Bow’s voice squeaked out, his face turning red. “I read plenty of books on these animals.” He shuddered, there are horrible facts in those books.

Mermista’s face fell for a second, “You can’t define every dolphin by the actions of some others.”

“I’m good right here, thank you.” Bow turned his head away. Mermista shrugged, “If anything happens you can get me but-” He gasped as he watched Adora fall over the side. “Adora!” Springing forward, he ran to the edge of the boat.

Glimmer was laughing when he came over, “She’s having fun. I’m happy for her.” 

“Why did you just watch her go over the side of the boat?” Bow asked worriedly as he kept his eyes on the blonde. 

“Because, she can swim and if anything I can teleport her out of the water.” Glimmer sat down, waving back at Adora. “Calm down, Bow. I can feel how nervous you are.”

Bow was still nervous, “Wait, wasn’t she the one who didn’t want to fall in because she was scared of your mom getting angry?”

“Yup.” Glimmer smirked, “And she is having fun despite that.”

Shaking his head, sat down next to the princess. Smiling as he watched Adora spit water out of her mouth at the dolphin. “It's cute, but they still terrify me.”

Rolling her eyes, Glimmer turned to Bow, “I’m sure Mermista won’t let weird dolphins around us.” 

“But they have diseases and they have interc-” Bow began to rant but was quickly cut off by Glimmer popping away and reappearing with a soaked, smiling, Adora. “Do you have a change of clothing for her?”

“...yes…” Glimmer hesitantly said as she wrapped a provided towel around the blonde. Bow looked at her, raising an eyebrow, “No. But she was having fun for once!”

“I-It was a-awesome!” Adora beamed, “L-L-Linda i-s really really n-nice!” Sea Hawk grumbled something behind them and quickly splashed again.

“I'm happy you had fun, but you need to dry off.” Castaspella said as she came over with some knitted clothing. “I was going to give these to you at the castle, Glimmer but this should work.”

“Oh, ha ha. Thank you aunt Casta…” Glimmer’s smile turned strained as she grabbed the sweater and shorts. “I'll change out of my wet clothes… Into this…” She held up the pink and purple articles of clothing.

“You’re welcome, dear.” The sorceress smiled and turned to Adora, “As for you, I did grab some extra clothing before we left. I don’t have your measurements so I apologize for that.”

Adora tilted her head, “It’s f-fine? I’ll just w-wear what you br-brought.” Casta nodded and moved behind Adora and Glimmer, guiding them below deck.

** _To be Continued..._ **


	23. Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How have you been? Sorry for taking so long on these updates, life is getting the way more than I like to admit. But I'm still writing, slowly but surely.  
On the other hand I am voice acting in the She-Ra Abridged series on youtube. (Don't watch unless into crude jokes, this is a trigger warning for that thing ha ha)  
Anyway! Enjoy!

“Th-This is i-itchy!” Adora whined as she pulled at her sweater, “A-And hot! Eeeeehhh…” Glimmer looked over from her spot, feeling the same about her own clothing.

“Are you sure you didn’t bring anything else to wear?” Glimmer question, staring at Castaspella, “Adora’s about to have a breakdown by the look on her face…”

Glancing over to said blonde, Castaspella watched in horror as Adora bagan to rip at the knitted sweater. Glimmer gasped in shock as she watched Adora in discrete glee. Castaspella fell to her knees.

Once one strand was free, the rest quickly fell apart. Pulling at the yarn Adora smirked as she saw the smile at Glimmer’s face. She continued from there, quickly getting wrapped up in her activity at hand. (Ha ha, get it?)

“Ah- why-why?” Casta asked in disbelief, picking up the scraps of yarn from the ground, “I worked so hard on that…”

Walking over to her aunt, Glimmer put a hand to the woman’s shoulder, “It’s fine auntie, that was an old one you gave me…”

“But she didn’t need to rip it.” Castaspella wiped away the small tears that leaked from her eyes. Getting up, she shot a silent glare to Adora, who got tangled in the yarn.

“Grrrr…” Adora’s smile was gone, replaced with a scowl that looked frighteningly familiar from earlier. Growling as she struggled to get untangled, “Let me OUT OF THIS THING!” Flailing her arms she fell onto the floor, her left leg now attached to her right arm. She began to hyperventilate.

“Stay still, Adora. I’m gonna help you.” Glimmer approached her slowly, like a cornered animal. 

Hissing at the princess, Adora started to rip at the yarn again. Castaspella with a swish of her wrist, untangled Adora with her magic. The blonde's eyes widened, watching as the yarn was wrapped in a ball and placed on the floorboards.

"It's alright, Adora." Castaspella calmly stated as she watched Adora back into a small pile of luggage. "I'm not mad… I was just shocked."

Looking left to right, the girl accidentally bumped one of the bags. The contents spilling out in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay." Glimmer watched as Adora scrambled to pick everything up. The muttering was back again. "Adora." She said firmly, "Drop those things and sit down."

Adora did as told, be it reluctantly. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. Eyes darting around the room, looking for a possible escape if needed.

Sitting down in front of Adora, Castaspella and Glimmer waited patiently. Watching her movements slowly become less rapid. 

"I-I -hick- I'm- I'm sorry..." Adora looked at her hands, picking at the hangnail on her thumb. "I-I don't know w-what is w-wrong with m-me..."

Castaspella thought for a moment then said, "Well, if you can hang on for a little bit longer as you are, we are going to be in Mysticor in a few more hours."

Adora nodded and sniffled, "O-Okay… W-What are we gonna do till then?"

"We are going to find you clothing that won't set you off again." Glimmer replied, getting up, "Apparently yarn is a no go."

"I-I don't know w-why I d-did that..." Adora whispered, "I'm s-sorry."

Castaspella smiles, “It’s alright, Adora. I’m not upset about it.”  _ Anymore,  _ she thought for a second. “I should have known that the ocean air was too much for a  _ yarn sweater _ .”

~~~~~~~~~

“Turn left! Turn left!” Scorpia shouted as Catra sped through the trees with the skiff, “Why don’t I drive? I have more experience after all.”

Catra scoffed, “And how am I gonna get  _ experience  _ if I don’t-” She swerved, avoiding another branch, “drive, huh?”

Scorpia covered her eyes with a claw, not wanting to see what was coming. “I mean yeah, I guess that makes sense. But I heard what happened last time you went out in a skiff…”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Catra defended, she turned her head away when Scorpia gave her a look, “Okay, maybe it was partially my fault. Adora was practically begging me to take the steering from her!”

Giving her a look, Scorpia raised an eyebrow. Catra turned her head away from the scorpion woman’s gaze. 

“Do you even know where we have to go?” Scorpia questioned lightly, as they sped through the trees. Catra did a hard stop, almost launching them both off the skiff, “Whoa! Careful, Wildcat.”

“You should hold onto something.” Catra mumbled, as she sat down, “Where  _ are  _ we going?”

Rubbing the back of her next, Scorpia sat down next to her. “I thought you knew that. Though I do have an idea of where we could start…”

Catra’s eyes widened, “No. We can’t go there.” Was Scorpia asking for a death wish? Because the moment they step foot or claw in there it is prison or worse.

“But the Queen will know where they went.” Scorpia argued. “If she cares about Adora, she will tell us.”

“Will- Will she help us stop Shadow Weaver?” Catra asked pawing at the floor of the skiff. “I am so tired of all this…”

Putting a claw on the cat girl’s shoulder, Scorpia smiled, “We can join the Rebellion after this if you want.”

“I don’t wanna fight in this stupid war!” Catra shouts, a few birds in the trees flew away. Why doesn’t anyone understand her? The only person who does is currently out of order. And gone with the prior mentioned  _ Rebellion.  _ “I just wanna get away from Shadow Bitch and be done with my life. UUUGH!” 

“Calm down, Cat. I'm sure we can get this solved, then we can go to the Crimson Waste after this.” Scorpia smiles brightly, “I heard thats where -”

“People go on missions and  _ die. _ ” Catra interrupted, “Nobody comes back from there, heck I’m sure there is nothing but sand.”

Scorpia opened her mouth and closed it again. Taking a moment to think she began, “It won’t hurt to check,” Catra was gonna speak but was cut off, “ _ after _ Adora is better, of course.”

Catra sat there thinking for a moment, “Alright, let’s get to Brightmoon.” Starting the engine again, they turned left into the thicker part of the woods. With Scorpia driving of course.

~~~~~~~~~

“G-Glimmer?” Adora asked suddenly, the princess’s back turned to her. 

“Hmm?” Glimmer hummed, in acknowledgement. She was playing a made up board game with Bow and Perfuma. Currently winning by three points.

The blonde fidgeted in her spot in the deck, “I- I have a question …”

Turning her body, Glimmer faced Adora and smiled, “What is it?”

“W-Well it’s about that thing that h-happened back home…” Adora looked down, Glimmer was confused until she clarified, “The th-thing that happened in the bathtu-“

Quickly Glimmer slapped a hand over her mouth, laughing nervously. 

"HA HA HA! I have no idea what you're talking about Adora!" 

Bow and Perfuma gave each other a knowing smirk.

Ripping her hand off, the blonde continued, "-YYou told me you wouldn't t-tell me lat-" The hand came back to her face. 

Adora's eyes hardened as she threw Glimmer's hand off her face. Getting up she stomped over to Mermista, sitting down with her back to the princess.

“What.. just happened?” Bow looked to where Adora now sat. “Did something happen while you were alone?”

Groaning, Glimmer fell back onto the deck, “It’s not anything big, I swear.”

“Well it has to be big if the both of you are fighting with just a few words…” Perfuma mentioned, “Would you like to share?”

“No I would not.” Glimmer stated, but the look they gave her made the princess wilt, “Fine.” She took a breath and let it out, “Adoraaccidentallykissedmetwice.”

“Wha- wait!” Bow squealed, “Oh my gosh! That is sooo cute!” Perfuma being the closest, became the victim of a strong hug. 

“I knew you would react that way!” Glimmer hid her face behind her arms, it burned brightly. 

** _To be Continued..._ **


End file.
